Stalked
by Raehart
Summary: When Ianto always believed himself invisible and it turn out he wasn't, what can Jack and the team do to prevent a tragedy. Janto warning. Takes place after kiss kiss bang bang later chapters contain spoilers in the author notes for CoE
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is chapter 1 of stalked, posted here first so you can read it here or under Raehart on teaspoon.

Ok, been working on this chapter for a while, takes place after kiss kiss bang bang. Has been beta'd by winterhill (thanks alot for reading it so many times). Please comment, i'll try and get at least 1 chapter a week.

(Also Gareth David-Lloyd is in a band so thought I'd bring a bit of a musician out of Ianto.)

Serious JackxIanto fic, don't like don't read, simple as, also mentions of OwenxTosh, Jack and Ianto haven't been on a date yet and Ianto's regretting agreeing.

--

Stalked

Ianto strolled around the hub, a tray loaded with coffees in his grip as he handed them out around the hub. Having memorised the team's habits he had perfected the art of brewing coffee at an early stage in his time at Torchwood Three.

"Tosh, can you check for rift activity, even a small spike, I'm getting bored," Jack complained from his office, leaning forward in his chair and shuffling through paper work. The rift had been quiet for about a week and the team was all beginning to get a little stir crazy, no aliens, no threat, not even a weevil sighting.

"Sorry Jack, nothing, it's so quiet it's unreal." Tosh commented typing rapidly on her keyboard, looking for even the smallest blip.

Ianto didn't want to comment, he'd been a little jumpy lately, he was feeling someone watching him; when he went home, when he went weevil hunting with Jack, even as he managed the tourist office, the front of Torchwood 3. He felt a cold shiver run down the back of his neck and jerked round reflexively.

Seeing nothing, not the slightest bit of paper or post-it out of place, he shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs and building paranoia. He reflexively straightened his tie and strolled through the hub, distributing their beverages accordingly.

When Ianto passed a mug of coffee to Jack, Jack lightly caressed the back of his hand, he tended to do that a lot. Every slight touch sent shivers down Ianto's spine; sometimes he barely caught himself before he made an offer he was sure he'd regret later. Ianto periodically regretted what had happened after they had returned from the country. His body had just about shut down, his defenses lowered and need to feel anything other than complete terror had made the night almost inevitable.

He'd slept with Jack, or more appropriately, Jack taken him, in such an understanding tender way it made Ianto's heart ache to think it would never progress beyond comfort and sheer primal lust. It was the same when he'd propositioned Jack after Suzie's death, a need for comfort from both, neither wanting to spend the night alone.

Jack sighed reflexively and watched Ianto head back towards the kitchenette, his posture slightly defensive after that fleeting contact Jack had craved and partaken in. Oh he remembered their night together in vivid technicolor, the welt and bruises across Ianto's beautiful body, the dark mottled bruises across his ribs and long cut across his neck; the way said neck felt with Ianto in the throes of passion, arched back and his pulse, strong and so very much alive beating against his lips. Everything Ianto had ever offered Jack had readily and almost greedily taken, but he didn't regret any of it. Ianto's beautiful body arching tantalisingly, his skin sweet and his whole body acting like a finely tuned instrument, licking, nibbling or caressing different parts of Ianto's body yielded unbridled and wanton moans, gasps and pleas.

Asking Ianto on a date had been a carefully thought thing while he was suffering in the year that never happened. This one man, so much younger than himself was the reason Jack had endured so much and come back; they had only slept together twice, even though the rest of the team probably thought they had been together so much before he left. Ianto had flirted sure, but only those two times would he drop his guard enough to let Jack in. The wonderful man, the strong, silent member of the team.

Ianto shivered slightly, feeling that same piercing gaze on him; he knew when Jack was looking, that hot feeling just seemed to send sparks down his spine, but this was a terrifying sensation that clawed at his chest and he quaked silently in terror. He let his eyes dart around the Hub, trying to appear as he usually did, but nothing would alleviate the feelings that cut through him as Jack finally announced they could leave.

Ianto quickly tidied up as the rest of the team, minus Jack, bolted for the door. He straightened the report on Owen's desk, turned off Tosh's monitors and picked up the pieces of paper Gwen had previously been scribbling on. Saying his farewells to Jack he prepared to leave for the night. So caught up was he that he didn't notice Jack standing behind him till a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away and turn.

Jack held up his hands in a non threatening manner.

"Bit jumpy aren't you?" he asked lowering his hands when Ianto took a deep breath. He was worried about the youngest member of his team, whom he had noticed seemed apprehensive and slightly agitated these last few days.

"Sorry, just being a bit paranoid I guess," Ianto shrugged trying to sound nonchalant, but the slight waver in his voice gave him away. Jack lightly raised and hand and began caressing his head, smoothing his hair out and lightly massaging his scalp. Ianto wanted to lean into the touch and suddenly seemed to think better of it.

"Well how about I get any alerts sent to my phone and you and I go on that date?" Jack asked, not at all perturbed.

"Umm, is that wise right now?" Ianto asked reminding himself not to add 'sir' to the end of that sentence.

"Why not, all's quiet and we'll be ready if we need to be. So interested?" he asked throwing Ianto that patented Harkness grin which sent anyone on the receiving end weak at the knees.

Ianto sighed thinking it over, on the one hand he desperately wanted that date with Jack to see if anything between them could ever develop or if it would revolve around sex, not that he'd mind that but he hoped desperately for something more.

Just as Jack began to worry about the lack of response from the archivist Ianto nodded slightly. Jack beamed, looking for all the world like someone had just told him the best news he could expect to hear.

Ianto picked up his coat, shrugging it on and pulling the collar up to protect his face against the extremely cold winds that he knew were whipping across the bay outside. His hands deftly buttoned the garment as he watched Jack throw on his greatcoat.

"Come on, I know a great little Italian place," Jack started taking Ianto's unoccupied hand and pulling him towards the invisible lift. The whole thing suddenly seemed like a bad idea.

"Jack…" Ianto started only to be cut off.

"Ianto Jones, you are not making excuses, come on, it's a date, try have some fun, get away from this place for a while," Jack enthused gesturing at the Hub in all its sewer–like glory.

Ianto resigned himself to the date, Jack usually got his way and Ianto was to tired to spend the finer part of an hour making up a plausible excuse.

"I promise it'll be fun, learn to live a little Mr Jones." Jack said smiling.

Ianto sighed following Jack obediently as he was helped up onto the slab before they ascended in relative silence.

Jack instinctively wrapped his hands round Ianto's waist as the lift jolted to a stop, to stop the young man overbalancing. He smiled roguishly as he guided them both off the lift and into the relatively empty plass, dragging the reluctant Welshman with him down to through Mermaid Quay. The sun was barely visible on the horizon; Ianto checked his watch and saw it was just after 6. Not really a bad time for a date.

Jack enthusiastically pulled Ianto towards a beautiful restaurant, the signs declaring it to be Signor Valentino, a well known restaurant. At least to Ianto, it was one of his favorites, when he had time to enjoy a quiet meal away from work.

Jack smiled lightheartedly and propelled them up the stairs to the top floor restaurant, its beautiful balcony overlooking the bay, the sun sinking low on the horizon, spilling beautiful golden lights across the bay, the water seemed to turn to fire.

Jacks hand moved from grasping his hand to slip and lightly rub the small of his back in slow, soothing circles and Ianto felt instantly at ease. He let out a small nervous laugh and looked at the Captain.

"So, wanna go in?" Jack asked, his voice light and reflecting the gentle smile that spread across his face, his eyes sparkling with a warmth Ianto had rarely seen before.

"Well since we're here and since you're obviously paying," Ianto said smirking and relaxing in the company of the Captain.

"Of course, can't expect my gorgeous date to pay, after all, I have expensive tastes," he laughed.

Ianto relaxed, the atmosphere was comfortable, the restaurant was relatively quiet as they were seated outside at Jacks request. Jack ordered a bottle of Don Perignon, after promptly stealing the wine menu from Ianto's fingers so he couldn't complain about the price of the bottle. The beautiful meal was filled with happy conversation and Jacks wild stories and gestures. Ianto leant forward on the table and tilted his head interested as Jack spoke, silently allowing Jack to link their fingers as they shared a desert of lemon sorbet and vanilla ice cream.

They fed each other bites of the cool deserts and Jack watched as Ianto daintily licked his lips and leant over the table, placing a tender chaste kiss on Ianto's beautiful full lips.

Ianto relaxed under Jacks lips and slowly began to return the kiss his hand lightly moving to cup Jacks cheek as the kiss deepened, their tongues toying with each other in a playful and loving manner.

Ianto slowly pulled away as the need to breathe became all to obvious, his eyes which had closed some at some point during the kiss opened, his own eyes started into Jacks beautiful smiling blue.

"So, want to finish this bottle at your apartment?" Jack asked, his statement was free of any sort of sexual advance. His smile was genuine and his whole demeanor was relaxed.

"Sure, after all it's still to early to end our date yet," Ianto said watching Jack wave the waiter over and pay for their wonderful meal, but not before ordering a second bottle of Don Perignon.

"Jack, there's no need to spend so much money on me," Ianto insisted.

"Well, I think you deserve to be treated to something nice and I'm going to get my way. You deserve so many nice things Ianto, let me treat you once in a while," Jack said sincerely.

Ianto sighed knowing there wasn't any way he could win against Jacks pout.

On the way to Ianto's flat Jack reached over holding Ianto's hand as they conversed quietly, their attention only deviating when they got to Ianto's building. Unlocking the door and letting in himself and Jack, Ianto closed the door and slipped the lock back in place; he was always sure to lock it since his neighbors were three women, two were students at Cardiff university and the other an elderly lady on the ground floor, she owned the building and often treated Ianto like her son. It was a welcome change sometimes.

Leading Jack to the top floor apartment he opened the door and pushed it open, motioning Jack inside. The captain entered and took off his great coat, which Ianto took and hung beside the door alongside his own. He flicked the light switch on and light flooded his flat.

A large open plan space sprawled out in front of them. Large windows with views of the bay and the plas, a beautiful leather sofa and entertainment system filled the living area, a piano and guitar against one wall and an open plan kitchen beyond an elegant dinning table.

"Beautiful place," Jack said placing the bottles down on the coffee table as Ianto brought over a pair of crystal wine glasses, which Jack slowly filled.

"Thanks, it's not much but I like it," Ianto said truthfully; he'd only really finished moving in about a week after Jack had left, he still hadn't quite finished, but it looked more personal than it had a few months ago.

"I didn't know you played." Jack said trying to make conversation while pointing to the instruments.

"Well my mum taught me the piano when I was little. I learnt the guitar at college and while I lived in London, used them as a way of making a little extra money in between my time at Torchwood One." Ianto said.

"Well I learnt to play, I haven't for a while though," Jack said, walking over to the piano and caressing the keys gently.

"Play me something?" Ianto requested quietly watching Jack with interest.

"I'm a little rusty but I'll try," After a few false starts Jack began playing a beautiful, haunting melody. Jack's fingers moved lightly across the keys and Ianto leant back into a plush couch cushion to listen.

The alcohol ran through Ianto's system and relaxed him, his eyes closed and he began to drift off in the company of his enigmatic boss, only waking up when Jack came and sat next to him.

"Well I'd better be off, thanks for being great company Ianto, we should definitely do this again some time," Jack said lightly caressing Ianto's cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips, before standing and putting the bottles in Ianto's fridge.

"I'll see you in the morning," Jack smiled running his fingers through Ianto's hair before collecting his coat.

Ianto moved to see him out.

"I had a great time Jack, thank you," Ianto said honestly his features unguarded as he kissed Jack good night, watching the matinee man walk down the stairs before locking his door and moving to his bedroom.

Changing into a worn pair of track suit bottoms and a grey vest he pulled back the sheet on his bed and was just about to settle down to sleep when he heard the phone.

Irritated and cursing quietly in welsh Ianto pulled the phone up to his ear from its place on his bedside table.

"Hello?" he said wearily.

"Good evening Mister Jones." A deep voice, a voice that seemed to come from the depths of hell itself pierced his mind. He recognized that voice.

"I found you," The voice taunted and Ianto panicking hung up, pulling the phone up and moving round his room, checking every corner, searching for anything out of the ordinary. He began to panic and hastily dialed Jacks number.

"Hello?" Jack's voice came down the phone.

"Jack," Ianto said his voice strained and edgy as he noticed a small reflective surface from above his bed.

"Ianto, what is it, what's the matter?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Jack," Ianto's voice broke as he pulled a tiny camera from his ceiling.

"Please come back," Ianto begged throwing the camera into a drawer and moving to lock his bedroom door.

Ianto remembered that voice, that voice that had haunted his nights for years, the cold tones, the veiled threats. All of it piled on him. His shoulders shook with sobs, his voice quivering and hitching in between words. He remembered the feel of eyes on him, for so long now, he'd been used to it, the sudden repeat of something long forgotten terrified him.

"I'm coming Ianto," Jack said his voice coming in harsh rasps down the phone.

Ianto gripped at the phone and sat huddled in the middle of his bed. A sudden sharp bang on his door drew him back. Fear gripped at him.

"Oh Mr Jones, this isn't very polite now is it?" The earlier voice called taunting, his door rattling as whoever was outside banged harshly.

"Hurry Jack please," Ianto begged tears of fear streaming down his face. If this person was outside his door he didn't know what was going to stop this nightmare, unless Jack hurried up. The banging increased as the door to his apartment was kicked open.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, Winterhill has been reading chapter 2 for me, so here it is. There is a bit of LEMONade at the end of the chapter, you have been warned. All reviews welcome.

--

Chapter 2

Ianto's breathing came in strained gasps as he pulled his gun from his bedside cabinet. His hands shaking violently he gripped at it holding it tightly, his knuckles tense and white, his face ashen and terror dancing in his eyes. He quickly checked it was loaded before taking off the safety, unsure of how accurate his shots would be with his body quaking so.

Footsteps in his apartment pounded in his head, screaming at him, although he could barely hear them behind the door but in his head they sounded like an impending explosion. He closed his eyes briefly, frightened tears leaking from his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he quietly begged for Jack to hurry up.

The apartment was suddenly eerily quiet, but this bothered Ianto more than the idea of a person blatantly strolling through his home as if there was nothing wrong with it. Ianto suddenly wished his neighbours had heard the commotion and called the police; even though he'd prefer that the Gwent police didn't traipse through his home it was preferable to the man currently wandering in his home.

"Oh Mr Jones, come out, come out, wherever you are," the voice taunted; it sounded like the owner of it was talking to a child. That malevolent, taunting, sing song tone, that cut through Ianto like a knife, then poured cold water on his bleeding body.

Ianto whimpered and slid to the far corner of the room huddling down and holding his gun pointed towards the door, his entire body trembling. He should have known, the feeling of someone watching him, the same feeling he'd felt in London; he hadn't said anything then either and it was coming back to haunt him, especially more recently. Instead of thinking he was being paranoid, he should have mentioned it, not worried about the taunts he'd more than likely have received from Owen, should have said something, but now it was too late for should.

The sound of feet hastily leaving didn't quite register with him, he was too busy trying to keep himself conscious and not hyperventilate.

Ianto heard a light tap on the door, his body immediately tensed. Gun cocked and ready, held steady by resting the butt of his gun on his knee.

"IANTO!" It was Jack, wonderful Jack.

Ianto cried with relief and stumbled towards his bedroom door, unlocking it slowly, gun held firm, just in case. Pulling the door open a fraction Ianto promptly buried himself in the body of his Captain, clinging to him like a limpet, his hands gripping at the greatcoat, face buried in the stunned Captain's neck as he let out sobs of relief.

Jack encased the sobbing young man in the warm cocoon of his arms, rubbing tenderly at the frightened man's back and running fingers through the soft hair lightly rocking them, hoping the motion would calm Ianto enough to tell him what had happened.

Ianto refused to let go and buried himself deeper into Jack, his legs trembling and body coming down off the terrified adrenalin high.

"Hello, Police Department," a cautious voice called from the door. A woman in her mid twenties stood there, her uniform immaculate, bullet proof vest on and a concerned expression on her face.

Jack looked up at the announcement, normally he didn't like dealing with the police, but at the moment he didn't have much choice, Ianto wasn't letting go any time soon and he desperately wanted to find the person who'd caused the normally calm and rather guarded member of his team to turn into a frightened child.

"Hello," he called, gesturing her in and turning Ianto to act as a barrier between the pair.

"Hello, I'm officer Eira Morgan, I got a call from a neighbour downstairs saying she heard banging," the officer said. Up close Jack decided she was an attractive woman with slightly curled chestnut hair, pulled back in a pony tail hanging to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a concerned blue as she looked around, taking in the damaged door, which lay in splinters on the floor, knocked off its hinges and the lock completely decimated.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced, barely taking his eyes off Ianto who leant against him exhausted.

"Do you know what happened Captain Harkness?" she asked, her voice free of the normal sarcasm the police usually reserved for dealing with the Captain and everyone on the force knew of Captain Jack Harkness, so either the girl was new, or she actually wanted to do her job, not take jabs.

"No, sorry, Ianto here called me, asked me to come back, didn't tell me why, though judging by the door I can take a good guess," he told her, his hands never stilling as Ianto managed to get his breath back.

"Yes, certainly seems obvious, do you want me to call in the teams, or would Torchwood prefer to handle it?" she asked, looking at Ianto with a concerned expression.

Jack thought for a moment, he quite liked Officer Morgan, she was a sensitive person and not at all threatened by Torchwood.

"We'd prefer to take the front but we'll work with you and liaise with you alone, agreed?" he asked her, looking at Ianto as he pulled back and wiped at his eyes, which were red and puffy, his cheeks showing distinct tracks where his tears had slid down his face.

"Alright then Captain, what do you want me to do?" she asked, Jack finally noticed her voice was soft and almost melodic, which made her quite a calm presence.

"See if the neighbours saw anything or anyone unusual, it'll give us a starting point," he directed guiding Ianto to sit on the couch.

Ianto sat down heavily, keeping his hands twisted in the fabric of Jack's coat, making it impossible for the Captain to remove it, let alone try and untangle Ianto's fingers. Not that he even wanted to, if it made Ianto feel safer than he was willing to let the young man do as he wished.

"Alright," Officer Morgan said making sure both men were unharmed before turning to go and question the neighbours.

Jack watched her leave before turning back to the young man.

"Ianto, sweetheart, what happened?" Jack asked his voice calm and quiet, not wanting Ianto to get upset again.

"Someone called after you left," Ianto said his accent really coming through, "I thought it was you, so I answered, it wasn't you, he won't leave me alone Jack, I thought I'd lost him, I thought I was safe, but he put cameras in my bedroom, I don't know how or when, but he did, then I called you, locked myself in the bedroom, he started banging on the door, taunting me, he broke the door down, I got my gun out of my bedside table, heard him moving round. I was so scared Jack," he croaked his voice scratchy as he hid his head in Jack's chest.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead, in a reassuring chaste manner. The Welshman nuzzled him slightly, as Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, making it into messy curls instead of the usual neat way it looked while he worked.

"How about you stay with me at the Hub tonight, alright, I don't want to leave you alone and I don't think that door's going to keep anyone out," Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded slightly, his fingers uncurling from Jack's greatcoat.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry Yan; how about you pack some things for a day or two and we'll get someone to come repair the door in the morning?" Jack suggested, taking Ianto's hands in his, holding them gently to his chest, trying to make Ianto feel safe.

"Maybe if someone could run a sweep to find any more cameras," Ianto suggested, his fingers flexing against the material of Jacks shirt.

"We can come back tomorrow with some equipment and we can do it together, maybe get you a better security system," Jack said sitting down next to Ianto and pulling the Welshman to lay against his shoulder, Ianto complied without resistance.

"Maybe I should just get a dog," Ianto joked, his voice still strained but relaxing slightly, feeling safe in Jack's arms.

"We can get a dog," Jack said leaning his head against Ianto's. He kissed Ianto's temple lightly.

"We?" Ianto asked looking at him questioningly.

"Well I don't want you to be alone for a while, I can stay here a few days a week and sleep on the couch, I don't want anything to happen to you Ianto," Jack said honestly turning to look into Ianto's eyes, the honesty of his statement meant a lot to the young man.

"Alright...you don't have to stay on the couch," Ianto added quietly.

"Nothing you don't want Yan," Jack told him encouragingly.

Ianto looked up at the Captain, sometimes he felt like he could fall into the intense blue gaze and cocoon himself in the affection that radiated in them whenever Jack looked at him. It was wonderful, he loved Jack, that was for sure, but he wanted to be sure Jack loved him. Oh how he would adore to shout to the world that Captain Jack Harkness was his.

"Captain," Officer Morgan called as she entered.

"Neighbours say they saw a male, didn't see his face, hooded coat, pulled up, no distinguishing features, that's all the information they were able to provide at this time," she said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Thank you Officer, sorry what was your name?" Jack asked a little embarrassed.

"Eira Morgan," she said reintroducing herself, up close Jack could see she looked a little ragged like she'd worked a few too many double shifts recently.

"Well thank you Eira," Jack said reaching out to shake her hand politely as Ianto nodded to her.

"No problem Captain, anything else you want me to do, or are you going to take it from here?" she asked jotting down a few notes on her pad.

"Could you get someone to come and block the door for the night? We don't want anyone just walking in," Jack asked; some days the police were actually useful and today was definitely one of the few times he'd openly admit it.

"Absolutely; is Mr Jones alright? The young lady on the floor below was very worried," she asked.

"I'm fine thank you, just a little shaken up," Ianto admitted keeping a hold of Jack.

"Well, I'll call for someone to secure the door, if you two want to get off I'll stay till they get here," she offered.

"Thank you, come on Yan, let's get your things," Jack said quietly pulling Ianto to his feet. Ianto was a little shaky but quickly balanced himself and went to gather a few things from his room, Jack following behind in close proximity.

Ianto pulled out a duffle bag and threw in a few changes of clothes including a suit for work, before going to get his toiletries. Jack surveyed the room; it felt different knowing that someone had watched Ianto sleep, doing what was perfectly natural and being watched without his knowledge. The thought made Jack's stomach crawl.

Jack checked the ceiling, not seeing any obvious signs of any equipment.

"I found a camera above my bed," Ianto said coming in and putting more in his bag before heading to the drawer, pulling out the camera he had forcefully ripped out earlier. It was barely the size of a screw head.

Jack pulled it gently from his fingers, examining the piece of high tech equipment.

"Well it's high end, very expensive, high definition, night vision, zoom capability…this guys sick." Jack said tucking the camera into a pocket for them to examine it back at the Hub.

"Great, a guys watching me sleep, but at least he thinks I'm good enough to spend so much money on." Ianto stated bitterly, the words felt like poison in his mouth.

"Yan, I'm going to look after you, alright, we all will," Jack promised pulling Ianto tight to his body, their fronts pressed flush together so it was hard to tell where one man started and another finished.

"Can we go now?" Ianto asked, tiredly, he was exhausted and desperately wanted to be somewhere he felt safe.

"Course we can," Jack said taking Ianto's duffel, pulling Ianto's warm wool coat from the wardrobe. Jack loved that coat, the cut accentuated Ianto's long legs, trim waist and broad shoulders, making him look decidedly edible, but in a practical sense it was very thick and incredibly warm, which Ianto may need on the walk to the Hub. Jack hadn't bothered to take the SUV to dinner and Ianto often didn't bother to drive in since he lived so close. So his car was still at the hub.

Jack held it out to him and Ianto quickly bundled himself up in it before slipping on a pair of converse trainers that Jack had never seen before. They were a deep blue and worn to almost the point of no return.

"Come on, let's get you to the Hub, everything will be alright," Jack assured while buttoning Ianto's coat, the other man didn't complain, either he was too tired or maybe, Jack surmised, he was going into shock.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you out of here," Jack said wrapping Ianto in his arms and leading them both out of the apartment. Jack slowly lead Ianto down the stairs side by side. Ianto sighed slightly.

"Why does everything I want to happen, happen because of something bad? Are we cursed to have a relationship based on pain and terrible incidents?" Ianto asked honestly.

"Ianto, we aren't cursed, the pain brings us together, but I love you, that's all that matters, I'd rather have these moments then the normal dull ones," Jack insisted. "Although a few normal, dull moments would be welcome."

"Yeah, dinner was great, just a normal meal, sometimes I forget what being normal feels like," Ianto added laying his cheek against Jack shoulder, rubbing his face against the warm wool, which smelt of so many things; mixtures of woodland smells, gun powder from his Webley, a slightly smokey smell, then a smell that was entirely Jack, a sort of warm smell, a mix of a lavender type scent and a very musky fragrance, one that was as thick and sweet as honey and filled Ianto's senses completely. When they first met Jack had mentioned 51st century pheromones, which he later found out wasn't a come on, although they made it more enjoyable.

"We should definitely do that again, maybe see a movie, talk," Jack suggested smiling at Ianto wrapping and arm round his waist gently holding him close as they walked through the evening Cardiff streets. Most were deserted, a few children were occupying some darkened alleys, but none of them seemed remotely interested in the two men. Ianto smiled.

"Sounds great, maybe when we get my apartment sorted we can have some take out and watch some movies," looking up at Jack.

"It's definitely a date, unfortunately I don't have any films at the Hub, but I have a bed you may want to use," Jack said warmly as they walked across the plas.

"Maybe you should set up a bigger room if anyone ever needs to stay, there are plenty of spare rooms, we could set a couple up," Ianto suggested not looking forward to a night in the cramped bed.

"We can work on it," Jack told him pulling the Welshman over to the perception filter and helped him up onto the slab.

Ianto waited for Jack to join him and the familiar jolt as the slab slid down into the subterranean Hub. The interior was dark the pterosaur had been allowed out for the evening, as was commonplace since she couldn't exercise properly in the Hub.

The descent passed by quickly, Ianto didn't even realise they had stopped until Jack lowered him off of the slab.

Jack smiled roguishly at him.

"Why Ianto, I didn't know you'd be so willing to come back to my place so soon after our first date," he joked.

"Well I'm easy," Ianto joked back smiling slightly before leaning up and kissing Jack in a far from chaste way.

"Ianto," Jack sighed, Ianto didn't pull back; Jack gently pushed on his hips making him take a step back.

"What?" Ianto asked confused.

"Not with you like this Ianto, you'll only regret it in the morning," Jack said trying hard not to let out a frustrated scream. Ianto was so close, that beautiful, perfect body, so tantalising and a frightened young man willing to bare all to forget for a while.

"Jack, please," Ianto said his eyes pleading.

"No Ianto, I'd feel like I'm taking advantage and I won't do that, not to you," Jack said stroking the side of the Welshman's face, caressing his cheek lightly.

"What if I want you to?" Ianto asked looking at him with large eyes, he reminded Jack of Bambi; he'd watched that film when it had first been released, the novelty of it had amused him then.

"Ianto, go to sleep, if you still want to in the morning we'll talk, but not till, alright," Jack said smiling at him lightly.

"But Jack, please I need something to help me sleep, I just keep hearing him, he was right there Jack," Ianto said his voice quivering slightly as he looked at Jack finally realising the full implications of what had happened.

Jack sighed and held Ianto's face, looking at him searchingly.

"Ianto, it didn't happen, I'll come lay down with you, but you're not ready for that, not after what happened, I can get you some sleeping pills but that's the best I can offer," Jack said trying so hard not to fall under the spell of Ianto's injured eyes.

Ianto sighed resigned to the fact Jack wouldn't be swayed and he couldn't be bothered to argue it further.

"Do you want the pills?" Jack asked, kissing his cheek gently.

Ianto shook his head, he hated pills.

"Let's get you to bed then, you'll feel better when you've had a good nights rest." Jack prompted.

"Guess there's no point trying to get you to change your mind?" Ianto enquired looking at Jack with large innocent eyes, or as innocent as someone who did his job could be.

Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes so searching Ianto nearly had to turn away from the soul searching look.

"It's not that I wouldn't love to Ianto, but I'm not taking advantage, you're too special for that." Jack said taking Ianto's chin in his hand lightly kissing his cheek with a tender caress.

Ianto sighed gently, enjoying the comfortable touch, the light feathery brush of Jack's warm lips on his skin.

"I care about you Ianto, you're not a part time shag, you never have been, difference is now, you and I are going to enjoy everything, good and bad, we'll get through this, then we'll talk about sex, alright?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto nodded lightly, he knew where Jack was coming from, but he needed to hide some way, if he couldn't lose himself in sex he'd think too much and dark things lurked in the mind of Ianto Jones.

"Come on then, to bed with you, I'll come lay down with you till you get to sleep."

Jack smiled gently leading Ianto to his office. The space seemed slightly creepy with the lights off, the warm feeling Jack's office usually had was extinguished as the lights went out.

"Promise you won't leave the Hub?" Ianto asked, feeling vulnerable, it was finally dawning, this man had come into his home, probably been through his personal items and seen him while he was vulnerable, the thought was sickening.

"I won't leave you on your own," Jack said, holding Ianto to him, their bodies melting together.

"I'm scared Jack," Ianto whispered into Jack's shoulder locking his arms around Jack's waist and trying to bury himself in the body of his Captain.

"There's no need to be Ianto, we'll look after you," Jack said smiling gently, trying to reassure the frightened male who suddenly seemed so young and so small in Jacks arms.

"What happens if you can't Jack, you don't know what this maniacs capable of," Ianto said fearfully.

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" Jack asked surprised pulling back and looking at Ianto's tear stained face.

Ianto shook his head slightly, "While I worked in London, I got the odd weird phone call and letter, but I never thought anything of it, till one of the girls I worked with Cassie, noticed someone following me; he started sending me love letters, then Canary Wharf happened, I came here and didn't think anymore of it."

"Ianto, he is not going to get you, I promise I'll protect you," Jack told him resolutely.

Ianto looked at him searchingly, leaning in slowly and catching Jack's lips with his, forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth, a tight hold on Jack's shirt as he tried to get Jack to respond.

Jack pulled back, "Ianto, no!" Jack said his voice hard.

"Jack, please, I don't want to be scared, not after I've had such a good night, please," Ianto begged, his voice sounded so small in the darkened office.

Jack looked at Ianto in the gloom before guiding him towards his desk. Sitting the Welshman on the desk top he looked at him searchingly.

"Ianto, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Jack asked waiting for Ianto to nod uncertainly.

"This is just for you, alright, so let go, feel safe, then we'll get you settled in bed," Jack told him gently turning on the lamp on his desk, it illuminated Ianto's pale face showing the pure need in his eyes.

Ianto nodded slowly licking his lips nervously. Even though they'd slept together before and both times it had been about a form of comfort, this felt far more intimate than either of those encounters had ever been.

Jack gently kissed Ianto's delicate lips sliding his hot mouth to nibble on the Welshman's ear lobe and gently suckled on the flesh there. Ianto gasped and moaned quietly, the sound getting caught and smothered in his throat.

Jack's hands slid down Ianto's body caressing his cock through his trousers. Ianto panted and moaned quietly as Jack's tongue slid tantalisingly down the side of his neck.

"Jack." Ianto groaned his hands grasping at Jack's forearms, needing to hold onto him lest he get lost in the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation.

"Right here Yan, I forgot how good you taste," Jack groaned nipping lightly at Ianto's long neck licking his adam's apple tasting the sweet flesh.

Jack reluctantly pulled back and slowly slipped off Ianto's trousers and looked hungrily at the beautiful cock, fully erect and weeping with pleasure, he licked his lips and lapped gently at the head.

Ianto's grip tightened as he gasped and closed his eyes with pleasure. His back arched like a bow.

Jack smirked and sucked lightly on the sweet hot flesh. Teasing the slit with his tongue rolling the pure essence of Ianto round his mouth, drinking it like the finest nectar or a delicious fine wine that only he was privy to taste and enjoy.

"Jack, god," Ianto panted moving a hand to run his fingers through Jack's hair and hold him to his cock, he could feel his release building, he tried to hold it off, not wanting the immense pleasure to end to soon.

"Just Jack," the Captain joked sucking hard and swallowing Ianto's seed as his release crashed over him, Ianto's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as he collapsed back onto the desk, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Jack licked his lips smirking, enjoying the salty taste of Ianto, he pushed himself up off the floor and leant over the desk to look Ianto in the eyes.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asked looking at the young man who was quivering with the force of his release.

Ianto nodded wearily breathing deeply levering himself up to lightly kiss Jack in thanks.

"Yeah, just don't go too far, please," Ianto begged quietly.

"I won't leave the Hub, I promise, let's get you down in my room," Jack propped him up and slid him off the desk, Ianto's legs were shaky as Jack pulled his trousers up and lightly kissed his lips in a loving, chaste kiss.

Ianto allowed himself to be led down into Jack's room, Jack going first so he could support the tired Welshman as he made his way down the ladder.

Jack laid him down and pulled the covers over his cooling body sitting next to Ianto and running his fingers through dishevelled hair and smiling tenderly as the young man fell into a fitful sleep. Jack sighed knowing this was going to be complicated to explain to the team when morning came, for now he'd just enjoy the beautiful Welshman, relaxed and sleeping. Looking so young and small, so beautiful and someone he was desperate to keep in his life.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone, love the comments everyones leaving, I go on holiday from the 28th to the 1st so I'll try get a chapter written while I'm away, it's great that people are enjoying it. Maybe one day my little dream of being a script writer can work if i can get people interested. lol.

Anyway, this chapter was once again beta'd by the wonderful winterhill, thanks alot for reading them all for me.

Anyway back on track heres chapter 3 -

Stalked chapter 3

The Hub was quiet as Jack surveyed it from the gantry; the darkened sewer space was like something from a horror film, Hollywood would pay millions of their hard earned dollars to create something as truly frightening as the Hub. Jack had always found the space scary in a good way; it saved getting overly attached to something he'd get overly attached to, although this had come to be his home, he lived, worked and loved here. So much emotion now connected him to the dank space, memories good and bad reminding him why he carried on the way he did, saving humanity, helping them, as he watched people he loved grow old and die as he remained, almost suspended in time. He was aging so slowly, who knew how it would affect him, he could live to watch the universe die all over again, then what, would he still exist suspended as time and space collapsed around him? He had to much time to ponder while he stayed here, burying himself in work and locking out the people who he loved, keeping them at arms length, in the darkness shrouding him. But one person managed to truly step forward.

Jacks thoughts shifted to Ianto, the beautiful, young man sleeping soundly for the moment, cocooned in the sheets from his small bed, looking less than his 24 years; he looked barely old enough to live on his own, but here he was, working for a secret organisation, keeping it running from the back seat, offering advice, information and a never ending supply of caffeine and witty comments. The backbone of the Torchwood 3 team, making sure everything ran smoothly, all the archiving, filing, feeding (of both the team and the animals) and generally taking care of everyone, which went largely unnoticed, how easily the Welshman had blended himself into the background, working like a perfectly oiled machine. He'd come more out of his shell after Lisa had died, he'd stopped hiding after his four week suspension, becoming more open and assertive. Shooting Owen had certainly proved that point. Ianto, his fiercely loyal employee, he'd kept Jack fighting while in the clutches of the Master, that single young man had commanded his thoughts, the team had made him fight, but Ianto made him leave the Doctor behind. If only the young man knew how much power he held.

Speaking of which, he wandered into his office looking down into his small bedroom, Ianto's hand had wrapped round the pillow and his mouth was slightly open, small puffs of air escaping as he slept peacefully, he was almost as quiet asleep as he was when he was awake. No snoring, no loud breathing, barely any movement at all, sometimes it was a little disconcerting, this young man whose face and eyes were more expressive in a moment than most people were with their body most of their waking hours, he was almost like a corpse, hardly any movement as his breath escaped.

Jack smiled slightly seeing the young man so relaxed, so at ease, who knew what could have happened if he'd been even a few minutes later; the thoughts in his head had compacted, overridden by his absolute need to get back to Ianto, to protect him from this person who had invaded his home, his life. He could still feel his feet pounding on the concrete as he ran, his greatcoat had flown behind him like a cape, his breath had been thick and his body running on pure fear and adrenalin. Ianto's frightened voice on his phone had hit him with such terrifying thoughts that he believed he may have broken the land speed record in his need to get back to the terrified young man who'd stolen his heart.

Jack looked at his watch, it was nearly 9. Usually Ianto would have the coffee machine going for when Tosh got in at 9 exactly, then Gwen was usually in by 9:15 and they were lucky if Owen got in before 10 some days. But Ianto looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake him. The coffee could wait and hopefully Ianto would remain asleep long enough for him to explain what was going on. Trying to get the team to help him watch out for the youngest team member.

The alarm sounded as the cog door rolled open, Jack quickly and quietly lowered the door so as not to disturb Ianto, the door was easy to move when it was like this so Ianto could wake up and join them if and when he wanted to. Jack looked up, seeing Tosh strolled through the Hub on the way to her desk.

"Morning Tosh," Jack called out.

"Morning Jack, anyone else in yet?" she asked, taking off her coat.

"There's me, you and Ianto's asleep under my office." Jack said smiling at her.

"Why's Ianto sleeping here?" Tosh asked her voice showing her concern.

"An incident at his flat, which I need to talk to all of you about," Jack said trying not to disclose anything.

"Is he alright?" Tosh enquired her eyes wide.

"He's alright, little shaken up, but he'll be fine," Jack assured. "Would you mind nipping to Starbucks before the others get in? I really don't want to wake Ianto but we may end up with mutiny if there's no coffee."

"Sure, I'll be back soon." Tosh said putting her coat back on.

Jack smiled as she left the door rolling closed with a thunk. Jack looked back at his office and walked up the stairs, he slowly lifted the 'door' to his subterranean room; seeing Ianto's beautiful eyes blinking hazily up at him, there went plan A. Jack clambered down the ladder, he turned towards Ianto as he reached the bottom, petting the sleep mussed hair.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Ianto said smiling at him. His face was completely open, to Jack, Ianto was most beautiful when he was this unguarded, so genuine.

"Tosh has gone to get coffee, then when the others get in, we need to tell them," Jack said waiting for Ianto's reaction.

Ianto sighed heavily but nodded, he couldn't have this person hurt one of his friends to get to him, because if he'd been following him for a while, he'd definitely know the rest of the team.

"Alright, want to get cleaned up? I'll keep everyone busy, then we'll get it over with." Jack said, leaning in impulsively and kissing the Welshman so gently it was as if a feather had brushed his lips. A slow, gentle kiss filled with love and trust.

"Yeah, I'll be up soon." Ianto assured moving to untangle himself from the bed before grabbing his bag and heading for the ladder, the showers were down stairs, in a small almost locker room type area, with showers and storage for the team should they need them.

Jack watched him go, seeing how his body language correlated with what he said, he was holding himself with the dignity he usually did, back into the role he played in the team.

Jack pulled himself away and walked over to Tosh's work station, checking security feeds from the night before. He'd need to ask Ianto what happened when he'd lived in London, how long had this man been following Ianto and how far had it gone?

Not realising how long he'd been sitting with Ianto, Jack was a bit surprised when Tosh and Gwen entered the Hub, Starbucks bags and cardboard cups held between them as they joked.

"Morning ladies," he greeted, swinging on Tosh's chair; she looked at him disapprovingly and he moved to give her back her seat.

"So, anything happen yet?" Gwen asked drinking her cappuccino from the card cup looking at the glances thrown between Jack and Tosh.

"We have something personal to look at. I'll explain more soon, but Tosh can you bring up the security cameras from last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, gonna tell me why yet?" she asked.

"Something to do with me," Ianto commented, he'd entered while they were talking, he was quiet and looked as professional as he usually did, his hair a bit damp but otherwise he looked like he did every morning, silver and blue tie, light blue shirt, fitted waist coat and pinstriped suit, shoes polished to perfection.

"You'll both be filled in when Owen gets here, now Tosh can you get set up in the board room and we'll go over this in there," Jack asked gently, smiling encouragingly at Ianto.

Ianto was already heading to the boardroom, the young man wasn't giving any indication of the fact he was absolutely terrified, if Jack didn't know he wouldn't have asked.

Tosh picked up her laptop and moved to follow Ianto, carrying both her coffee and the young Welshman's.

Gwen looked questioningly at Jack, her eyes large, trying to get him to open up with that pleading look she was so good at, Jack couldn't help but think that Ianto was cuter when he looked at him the way she was.

"Jack what's going on?" she asked the Welsh lilt of her voice highly pronounced her face open and worried.

"Gwen, wait for Owen, we don't want to have to go over this more than once, alright, I need to get something from my office, head on up, alright?" he spoke to her gently, not wanting to get into an argument with Gwen so early.

Gwen nodded reluctantly.

Jack smiled at her and headed to his office to collect the camera Ianto had pulled from his ceiling, maybe Tosh would be able to pull something from it. It certainly was connected to anything, but with Bluetooth connection then the footage was probably accessible for quite a range, for all he or Ianto knew this man could live across the road.

Jack clutched the small device, which was causing Ianto so much fear and grief, something so small could ignite absolute terror in anyone, the idea even frightened him, how long had this man been watching Ianto, seeing him sleep, live his life, hell for all he knew they could have been installed before Ianto had finished his first week on the job. The unknown in this case, truly was frightening.

Jacks head jerked up as the cog door rolled back, Owen sauntered in, his posture relaxed and wearing a look he often seemed to wear, informing Jack that he'd gotten lucky last night, knowing Owen, it was probably a leggy brunette, he seemed to be fond of brunettes recently, the thought slowly crept into Jacks mind, that Owen would probably like to get lucky with the officer last night. What was her name… Eira, that was it.

"Owen." Jack called out of his open office door.

"Yeah," Owen called back, sounding almost uninterested, maybe he needed to give Owen more to occupy himself.

"Meeting in the boardroom." Jack exited his office and headed for the room, he quite liked what they'd done in here, it had an official air, which was something their former boardroom, turned hot house had lacked.

Owen followed behind Jack, not asking why they were having a meeting, so he must have gotten something good last night, Jack would almost describe him as mellow. But give it five minutes without coffee and he'd be his usual self.

The boardroom occupants looked up as Jack and Owen entered, the door left ajar, Owen took his seat next to Ianto and Jack moved to stand at the head of the table.

"Alright, everyone except Owen, knows why were here," Jack started. "To fill Owen in, there's a security risk, possibly a risk to our safety and it's concerned with Ianto." Jack paused looking at the faces of the team, Ianto was closed off and ignoring the questioning looks from the team.

"Someone broke into Ianto's house last night," Jack told the team, watching as both Gwen and Tosh's mouths dropped in shock and Owen looked slightly concerned although that seemed to quickly fade.

"So, someone broke into tea boy's house, it's not a reason for us all to be on edge," Owen commented.

"But when said person puts cameras in Ianto's bedroom ceiling and breaks down his door about 10 minutes after I leave then I think we have reason to be concerned Owen," Jack said coldly, glaring at the doctor.

"A camera?!" Tosh said her voice shock and her face one of horrified fascination.

"Yeah, a camera." Jack said looking at Ianto to explain.

Ianto sighed and looked so small, slumped forward in his chair, which looked enormous as he seemed to try folding in on himself, to keep away from the team's prying eyes.

"It started happening when I lived in London, I'd get a couple of weird texts, calls, email and letters a week; then it started getting more frequent, I changed my numbers, email, even moved in with Lisa, but they kept coming, then Canary Wharf happened, I packed up and came to Cardiff and didn't think any more of it. I'd changed all my numbers, email my address, I got some silent voice mails and the like, but thought it had been wrong numbers, so I didn't think anything of it, then when Jack left last night, I got a call. Thinking it was Jack I picked up, he started talking, god that voice, I hate that voice, anyway I hear him, he said he'd found me, I hung up and called Jack, heard him banging on my door; I locked myself in the bedroom, he broke the door down, I got my gun out, it seemed like forever, he kept taunting me, I couldn't hear anything, then I heard Jack. I don't know where he went or anything, but god knows how long he's been watching me."

Ianto finished, he looked like a very frightened 5 year old, who'd just found out there really was a monster under his bed, only this monster watched him in his bed. He was slightly shaky and Jack reached out and laid a hand across the back of his neck, hoping to calm him slightly.

"You told me someone at London had seen someone following you," Jack prompted hoping for a little more information.

"Yeah, I never saw him, Cassie said he was tall, gaunt, of course I think he had something to do with silencing her," Ianto said quietly, closing his eyes so as not to see the pitying looks from his colleagues.

"What do you mean by 'silencing her' Ianto?" Tosh asked, extremely concerned for the young man who she considered a close friend.

"She was in a car accident about a week later, killed her, police said someone had tampered with the brakes. That was an understatement, I looked at the report, brake lines were cut, pedal was connected to the accelerator, she went head on into a lorry. She died instantly, I had to tell her family, that she wasn't coming home," Ianto said leaning back into Jacks hand.

Jack looked around the table, he was horrified at that revelation, Gwen looked almost ill, Tosh had gone very pale and Owen looked concernedly at Ianto, who was shaky and white as a sheet, his breath a bit raspy.

"Ianto mate," Owen spoke softly waiting as Ianto turned to look at him through half closed eyes. Owen turned Ianto's chair slightly so they were facing each other, he had gone into doctor mode, he lifted Ianto's wrist and took his pulse. "Slightly elevated, pale, shaky, Ianto lean forward alright, head between your knees, try get your breathing under control."

Ianto did as he was told hooking his hands behind his neck and resting his elbows on his knees taking deep breaths. Jacks hand moved to rest over Ianto's rubbing gently over his fingers, hoping to help him relax.

"Tosh, can you look at the camera, there didn't seem to be any wires, so it may be remote, Gwen see if you can see this guy on CCTV from last night, he had to get in through the front door, there were no other entrances or exits in the building," Jack said with his usual boss tone.

Owen slid off his chair and knelt in front of the Welshman who was taking deep breaths and trying to get his body back under control, he'd almost forgotten about Cassie, she'd worked on the desk opposite him for his career at London, she was energetic, warm, friendly and loved to have fun. She'd try and get a small group together to go out dancing at least once a week, even if it was only at her flat, they'd have fun, it was one of the best parts of his former job. Then she was gone, he went to her funeral, he owed her that much, he still kept a photo of a group of them on a few of their nights out, it was still in a box in his wardrobe, maybe it was time to remember a ghost or two.

Ianto kept his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing and feeling the muscles that had been tight in his chest relax slightly as more oxygen entered his system.

Jack looked at Owen for reassurance, the doctor offered it in the form of a small smile, Ianto was relaxing, his skin had gained back some of it's colour and his pulse was coming down.

Ianto sat back slowly; Owen didn't stop him from sitting back, but did make sure he didn't make an attempt to get up.

"Stay sitting down for about another 10 minutes, keep taking deep breaths, than I'll come check on you," Owen said seriously.

"Owen could you pull up the police file on Cassie; what was her last name Ianto?" Jack asked gently, not wanting to upset the young man.

"Hall." Ianto replied simply still taking deep breaths. Owen knew this had shaken him, because Ianto was notorious for trying to get back to work ASAP. He'd seen the young man work with bruised ribs after the cannibals. That had him deeply worried.

"Alright, I'll go find the report. Make sure he doesn't get up," Owen told Jack sternly as he left, casting a glance back as he went out, Gwen and Tosh had already left, leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the quiet room.

"We'll find him Ianto, we'll find him and make it all go away," Jack said running his fingers through Ianto's neat hair, making it curl attractively. Jack smiled gently and kissed his forehead.

"The Captain will protect you," he promised.

"I don't want him to hurt them Jack, not like he did Cassie, to our friends then, I don't want to have to call Rhys or anyone else and say that a loved one isn't coming home because of me, I can't do that, not again," Ianto said his eyes tearful, but refusing to let them fall.

"Ianto, everyone will go home, he won't hurt you and he won't hurt them." Jack wiped lightly at Ianto's eyes collecting the moisture and moving to sit in Owen's discarded seat, pulling Ianto to lean on his shoulder.

Ianto relaxed breathing in the warm scent, trying to hide from the world if only for a few minutes. The world seemed to stand still, just the pair of them, so alone in the echoing hub, a moment frozen in time, so completely right.

"JACK!" they heard Gwen screech, the moment ruined.

Jack pulled back sadly and kissed Ianto tenderly.

"WHAT?" he yelled back, pulling away from Ianto so as not to deafen him.

"Got someone on CCTV, entering after you left, male, wearing a hood," she yelled. That correlated with what the neighbour had told Officer Morgan the night before.

"Can you make anything else out?" Jack asked, anything at this point would be better than a male in a hooded shirt.

"No, he doesn't come up on any cameras until he enters Ianto's building, looks like he knew the code," she called back.

Ianto looked away, he hoped his neighbours weren't in danger, Mrs Taylor, the landlady, was nearly 80; he'd feel terrible if anything happened to her. His other neighbours were Freya and Rachel, both were students; they didn't need to be exposed to a mad man.

"We'll make sure everyone stays safe Yan," Jack told him turning Ianto's face to look deeply into his eyes, eyes that were so full of promise, hope and fear.

"Hey, how about we set up those bedrooms, you can all have one each, we have enough space," Jack smiled trying to get Ianto to think about something else, if only for a few minutes.

"Alright, as much as I like your room it's too small to be comfortable in," Ianto joked, his face looked relaxed but Jack noticed the telltale tenseness around Ianto's mouth.

"Alright, we have plenty of rooms past the firing range. We could set those up, there big enough and we could easily set them up with plumbing," Jack suggested.

"We need to find him Jack, I don't want to have another life on my conscience."

"We'll get him Ianto, I promise we will," Jack said lightly, petting Ianto's suit covered body, running his hands over the firm body. It was then Jack realised that Ianto was slightly too skinny, he'd have to get him to eat a bit more, he loved Ianto no matter what, but that healthy weight would put his mind at rest at least partially.

"What if he hurts someone Jack? I don't want to live with another person on my conscious, not like Cassie, Canary Wharf was bad enough, I went to nine funerals within two weeks and have to live with survivors guilt. I had to watch them bury my friends; I can't do that Jack, not again." Ianto whispered.

"Canary Wharf wasn't your fault, survivors guilt is normal, I'm sure none of them blamed you sweetheart, but he won't hurt anyone else, I'll protect you." Jack said, his voice like steel, true meaning and force behind every word he spoke.

"I never mentioned Canary Wharf, did I?" Ianto asked.

"No, you didn't need to re-live that." Jack said.

"Shame, my friends deserved to be remembered, I didn't want to. We were a motley crew though," Ianto said a fondness in his voice and a reminiscent smile on his face.

"Then remember them, don't hide them away," Jack smiled at Ianto warmly.

"Alright, how's the patient?" Owen asked, strolling in purposefully.

Jack pulled back from Ianto slightly so Owen could check the Welshman over. Ianto kept a hold of his sleeve though, not wanting the charismatic Captain to go too far.

Owen knelt down and looked into Ianto's eyes, placing his fingers against the pulse point in Ianto's neck.

"Pulse is good, breathings better, you can start moving around but I'm going to check on you every hour or so, just to make sure you don't go into shock or something, that'd be all we need," Owen commented.

Ianto nodded, pushing himself up from the chair, his body shaking slightly as he regained his balance and staved off vertigo.

"Take it easy for about half an hour, then you can start doing your normal work load," Owen said, standing and facing the Welshman.

Jack looked at Owen, making sure that the doctor was comfortable with Ianto moving around the Hub, there were a few things Jack wanted to discuss with the young man and it would be easier if they could talk while giving the team the impression of them looking for an area to set up some over night rooms.

"He'll be fine Jack," Owen assured watching the Captain. He was positive that this experience had definitely changed the dynamic of the pair, where these overly protective urges had come from Owen had no idea, but if it helped the team then he shouldn't really argue, he could complain though.

"Well Ianto had the idea of setting up rooms for everyone in case we all need to stay at the Hub, so we're going to find somewhere we can set them up," Jack said wanting to get Ianto away from the group at least away from their pitying looks.

"Sounds like a good idea, but Ianto, if you get short of breath, dizzy, tired or anything like that, sit down and call me, got it?" Owen asked. Ianto nodded reluctantly.

"I'll keep an eye on him Owen, he'll be alright." Jack tried to reassure the doctor, whose professionalism was showing through, when normally he wouldn't show so much concern.

Ianto tweaked an eyebrow at him, Jack always found Ianto's face so expressive, not as open as Gwen's, but he was so easy for Jack to read, even behind the distinct mannerisms he displayed so often, those eyes, the slight hardening of his jaw, the ever expressive eyebrows and that delightful smile.

"Come on Ianto, lets get to work." Jack smiled enthusiastically, grabbing hold of Ianto's hand and pulling him towards the door of the boardroom and propelling them out across the hub. Gwen and Tosh were sat at their work stations working hard on trying to identify the man, cross referencing people in the area, days and even weeks before the incident.

"Jack, there's a police officer entering the building. She entered a couple of minutes after you did." Gwen said turning to look at the pair of males.

"Let me guess, Female, long brown hair. Officer Eira Morgan, she responded to a call made by one of Ianto's neighbours when they heard banging. She secured Ianto's flat for us and we're working with her and her alone." Jack told the team.

"So now we work with the police?" Owen asked his voice back to it's normal tone.

"For this yes, there are innocent people who could get hurt, she agreed to the terms I set, we take the forward and she gets the finished report, for once I didn't think that the police were being juvenile, I told her my name and she was more professional than almost anyone I've met. So we're working with her," Jack said with an air of finality.

"Gotcha," Owen said.

Tosh nodded and Gwen huffed slightly and turned back to her monitor a pout on her face.

"Come on Ianto, lets go dig round in the deep, dark recesses of Torchwood." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, before you get distracted by something and we all end up facing the apocalypse because you had to play with something dangerous," Ianto joked.

"Now that is unfair, I do not play with unknown alien artefacts," Jack protested.

"No but you have been known to play with the ones we know are dangerous." Ianto retorted, which was a slightly low blow, because he'd only done it once and it was on the shooting range with an alien weapon.

"Low Mr Jones, very low blow." Jack commented but unperturbed he dragged Ianto off towards the shooting range, they had a group of currently unused rooms down there which would be the perfect place for what would in essence be a sort of home away from home for some of their more challenging cases.

Ianto let a chuckle escape, Jack had been a bit more fun since he'd come back, so much more relaxed, not so unrelenting as he once had been, he seemed to have made peace about something and it made Ianto relax, knowing that he'd be safe in the protection of his Captain.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone, i know it's taken a while, been doing everything on my new laptop and it's taken me a few days to do a few things,so sorry. But anyway i'll be on holiday for a week, i'll try have a new chapter for you all in about 10 days, depends how busy work is, but i'll certainly try.

I have a poll on my profile page, please vote on it for me.

Anyway songs are

What hurts the most by Rascall Flatts and I'll Be by the Goo goo dolls.

anyway here it is -

------------------------------------

chapter 4

Ianto surveyed the end of the shooting range. Disused tunnels branched off, far from the practical end of the range. Large gaping holes in the wall, like mouths of Golems waiting to swallow him into their dark depths. He sometimes felt the same in archives, half way between a nightmare and reality. The enclosing spaces within the hub sprawling through seemingly endless corridors. Sometimes he wondered if the walls really could swallow him, it wouldn't surprise him. After all they had tanks full of deep water fish and he'd managed to keep Lisa a secret in the basement; maybe the walls had conscious thought. That was something to contemplate during his moments of boredom.

"So, think they'll work?" Jack asked. The rooms were devoid of anything, just the normal tunnel like structure, damp walls and a constricting nature, but for some reason were oddly comfortable, the comfortable surroundings of being within the Hub.

"They'll work, we can get plumbing down here," Ianto mentioned, knowing that would mean they would have to hire a plumber, which would no doubt end in retconning the work force.

"We can work out the finer points later, how about for now we get some furniture so we can be set up for the night?" Jack suggested.

"I need to check on my flat, so if Owen's alright with me going out we can go get a few things. How are we going to get things down here?" Ianto asked, there wasn't really a way to get into the hub. Not with a decent sized bed and he certainly wasn't sleeping on one like Jacks, it was like a camping bed and not hugely comfortable.

"Get flat pack furniture and we can 'persuade' a mattress through the tourist office and into the lift," Jack said giving Ianto a dazzling smile, his face full of youthful enthusiasm.

"You can do most of the work getting it down here, because we both know I'm going to be the one putting it together," Ianto teased.

"Stop with the low blows Jones, first the weapons testing 'incident', now bring up my hatred for flat packs," Jack pouted crossing his arms over his chest and huffing loudly.

Ianto couldn't help it and burst out laughing leaning against the cold stone wall for support.

"Jack, you can be such a child," he laughed in between gasps for breath.

"Why did you bring up the 'incident' anyway?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow in a jokingly accusing manner.

"Because whenever you dig in the dark recesses of the Hub, you always find something dangerous to play with. You ruined my favourite suit last time." Ianto said a faintly disapproving look on his face.

"Aww come on, how was I suppose to know that someone had modified it, not many races can modify a Koplon blaster, not to that effect anyway," Jack said flushing slightly.

"You could have warned me it was an inter galactic version of a flame thrower, then I wouldn't have been in the room," Ianto replied, smirking at the fetching blush colouring Jacks cheeks.

"Besides, that suit deserved to die." Jack defended.

"Why is that?" Ianto asked intrigued, maybe Jack had destroyed his suit on purpose.

"Because it doesn't show off that gorgeous body of yours, it should never be hidden, especially not that stunning behind of yours," Jack smirked, leering and giving Ianto a very suggestive look.

"Well be that as it may you still didn't have to barbeque my jacket." Ianto teased.

"Yes I did." Jack said with an air of finality. Ianto shook his head fondly.

"Whatever you say Jack," Ianto insisted a light teasing tone to his voice.

"Let's get you checked out by Owen, then we can start on at least one room. We can check your flat while we're out," Jack offered holding his hand out to Ianto, his blue eyes begging Ianto to take his hand in return.

"Alright." Ianto said, taking hold of Jack's hand tightly; having to leave the Hub was a frightening thought, that man could be waiting for him, just watching and waiting. Ianto didn't know why but this man, this nut job had obviously seen something in Ianto, something he either wanted to possess or control and neither option appealed in any way.

"You're safe with the Captain Ianto," Jack told him pushing Ianto's hair back and smiling reassuringly; having Ianto grip his hand so tight was painful, but he was more than willing to have a little discomfort to make this beautiful young man feel even a little safer.

"Am I really safe though Jack? I've seen cybermen, daleks, cannibals and one of your homicidal ex's, I can't even begin to place this, I mean, Why me? What's so special about me?" Ianto asked feeling safe to express himself here, alone with Jack in the dark recesses of the Hub, no sympathetic looks or pitiying tones, just him and the wonderful Captain.

"I don't know what he sees Ianto, but I know what I see. A loyal, caring person, beautiful, enigmatic, charming and so, so vulnerable. Hiding behind that tight, professional exterior, a young man, whose more beautiful inside than he is out. But you try so hard, to be the defence, the armour to us all, you Ianto are one in a million and I really mean that." Jack told him, his voice quiet, his hands had moved to gently cup Ianto's beautiful face, they were staring into each others eyes, their bodys gravitating together as their lips connected. A slow, heartfelt kiss, passing comfort, promise and so much more between two people striving for something they believed so out of their reach.

Jack slowly pulled back, but kept his and Ianto's foreheads touching allowing them to look deeply into each others eyes, emotions running riot behind normally guarded orbs. Ianto's eyes held Jacks in a trusting gaze, behind the trust Jack could see so many emotions, fear, happiness and a tired edge seemed to creep in.

"Come on, as beautiful as your eyes are we need to get a better bed," Jack said pulling away reluctantly.

"Are you trying to chat me up Captain?" Ianto joked lightly.

"Nope, not this time, although, if you're interested I'm sure we can christen the new bed tonight, if you want to stay that is?" Jack leered.

"Well, keep that up and I may have to take up that offer, after all, if I remember you always had a way of making me forget my name."

"Oh the joy of screwing you silly, but no that isn't quite what I was proposing, I was thinking of a slightly more tender joining, our bodies curled together in a nice bed, legs tangled in the sheets, your beautiful face flushed with passion…" Jack reeled off, sounding so genuinely erotic that Ianto was having problems formulating a reply. He licked his dry lips, his cheeks flushed and he could feel the blood in his body head southwards.

"Well, what do you say Mr Jones?" Jack asked licking Ianto's ear lightly.

"I say let's go shopping for a bed." Ianto smiled, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Firstly you need to calm down a little, then maybe Owen can check you over," Jack said running talented fingers in relaxing patterns of Ianto's covered spine.

"You say all that to me and expect me to calm down?" Ianto asked, quirking that eyebrow that Jack loved so much. Jack leant over and kissed his forehead.

"I expect you to calm down for now Ianto, we can see what happens later, no pushing here." Jack assured.

"Well hopefully there will be a bit of pushing later," Ianto flirted, or at least tried to.

"See how you feel, after all, there's more to a relationship than sex….I can't believe I just said that," Jack said faking shock; Ianto was too special just to exploit for sex, he was someone that you could spend days on end looking at, years kissing and lifetimes in his company.

"Me either, but it's good to hear it coming from you," Ianto smiled lightly kissing Jack.

"I'd wait forever for you Ianto," Jack whispered.

"You know I have plans tomorrow night if you want to join me," Ianto offered.

"Really, what plans are they?" Jack asked intrigued, what had Ianto planned that he was willing to go out with that man on the loose?

"I'm doing a set at a club, the money I get I give to a charity, I don't know if you want to come though, after all I play modern music," Ianto teased, knowing if Jack said no, he'd probably cancel just for safety's sake.

"Oh, lots of low blows today Yan, I'd love to come, after all I want to see how good you are." Jack smirked kissing Ianto's brow.

"Well you'll have to wait to see what I sing but if you let me pick up my guitar I can play you a little something later," Ianto smiled relieved, Jack would protect him, the immortal man that filled Ianto with a warmth that spread through his body like fire seeping through his very pores into his veins, pulsing through his body.

"Sure, come on Owen will want to check you out; as long as we aren't out to long you should be just fine." Jack tenderly took Ianto's hand in his own larger one and entwined their fingers. Slowly guiding Ianto up to the main part of the Hub.

Tosh was busily working on the camera, she had hooked it up to several wires and her fingers were furiously skimming over the keyboard, barely making a sound.

Gwen was working her way through CCTV footage for the past few weeks, checking everyone who came in range of the camera outside Ianto's building. So far she didn't seem to be having much luck, her face was one of concern and her fingers kept gravitating towards her mouth, her manicured nails dangerously close to passing through her lips and meet her teeth.

Owen was holding a manila folder, Cassie's report; he'd managed to find her on what little had been left over from the Torchwood One database. A photo lay atop an autopsy report of the blowfish from several days before, Jack made out the face of a beautiful young woman, delicate features, beautiful dark green eyes, honey blonde hair falling in beautiful ringlet curls down past her shoulders, delicate red lips and a beautiful smile.

Ianto picked up the photo and smiled sadly.

"So that's Cassie?" Jack asked rubbing the back of Ianto's neck in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, she was gorgeous," Ianto commented with a slightly depressed tone.

"She certainly was." Owen commented, but for a change there was no underlying tone which led to Ianto believing he was being honest and respecting the dead, his dear friend.

"She used to be the most appalling dresser," Ianto laughed fondly, "she couldn't colour coordinate for love nor money, she'd mix everything, even managed to make boring office wear into a fashion statement: green skirts, pink blouses, yellow beret, she was individual, couldn't lose her on a night clubbing." tapping the photo lightly against his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Sounds like she was a character alright," Jack commented smiling as Ianto seemed to fall into his nicer memories from his time at Torchwood One.

"She was, dancer, singer, complete nut job, she was always happy, she didn't believe in being upset, when it rained she used to go outside on her break and dance in the rain. She'd pull whoever else was on their break out as well, she even did it to Yvonne Hartman once, she found it hysterical, till she slipped in the corridor in heels," Ianto said lost in the memories of many a break dancing around in the rain.

Jack burst out laughing, he could just imagine Yvonne Hartman sat on her ass in a puddle, sopping wet and trying to be stern. Ianto smiled lightly at the hysterical Captain.

"You'd have liked her, she wouldn't have slept with you though," he smirked.

"Why's that then?" Jack asked.

"She was a lesbian, her girlfriend was gorgeous too," he said putting the photo down on Owen's desk as the doctor stood up and propelled the younger man into his chair to check him over.

"Really, ever see anything?" Jack asked trying to lighten the situation.

"Well, I was invited on a 'night in'," Ianto said his eyes reliving the memory, of a happy time in his life when innuendo jokes usually involved becoming the male component of a threesome in a joking way and not sleeping with an omnisexual former time agent who was probably older than most of the buildings in the country.

"Sounds like my sort of girl," Owen commented, looking at his watch and holding Ianto's wrist pressing his fingers against his pulse point, checking his heart rate.

"Trust me, she never meant any of it, besides I wouldn't have, it's like sleeping with your sister, that's just weird." Ianto commented suffering the tests in silence.

"If I had a sister that hot I may consider it," Owen commented.

"Well she's dead, so kindly stop it before I have an uncontrollable urge to lodge my gun somewhere very unpleasant," Ianto said his tone joking, but the underlying meaning was completely serious.

"Alright mate, backing off now, your heart rate's fine, try and stay away from Janet but other than that I think you'll be alright, but I'm here if you need me, eh mate?"

"Yeah, thanks Owen," Ianto said his voice warm but weary.

"How about you and I go do some shopping Mr Jones? We can pick up take away while were out, I'm in the mood for Chinese." Jack smiled holding his hand out for the Welshman, waggling his fingers invitingly, his posture relaxed, "We can go by your flat first, see if theres anything you want to bring back here till that doors fixed. Then we can all have a Torchwood orgy." He smirked looking pleased with himself.

Ianto who had gripped Jack's hand tightly reached out purposefully and punched Jack painfully in the shoulder.

"OWW, Ianto!" he cried out indignantly. His face a picture of shock, mouth hanging wide open and an hand over the abused area.

"Can you keep it to the nice little image you were creating before you mentioned an orgy. I can do without it today sir," he said tersely, his expression gave away the cool tone in his voice, Ianto looked so tired, so small and weak from the exertion that both Jack and Owen were concerned.

"Come on mate, up you get, you and Jack go out for a bit, then I want to run a couple of scans when you get back," Owen said straightening the reports on his desk so he didn't look like he was hovering.

"Yeah I'm sorry Ianto, come on let's go get some fresh air." Jack slowly used their joined hands to pull Ianto into a standing position.

Ianto seemed steady on his feet if a little embarrassed by his outburst; normally he was the cool member of the team, Jack dubbed him a passive aggressive, usually more willing to let Jack or Owen do the physical fighting, of any sort really. Ianto took most of it with a dignified air, so Jack knew he'd really pushed a button Ianto wasn't in the mood to have pushed.

Ianto smiled slightly, it went unnoticed by the rest of the team. Jack saw it though, that beautiful little half smile that graced his face and made him look so young.

"Alright, you guys ok to hold down the fort?" Jack asked pulling his attention away from the Welshman.

"We'll be fine Jack, go, do what you need to and remember to bring back dinner," Gwen said pulling her attention away from days worth of footage covering Ianto's home.

"Gwen you're in charge, Owen, Tosh keep up with researching, hopefully you'll find some leads for us," Jack said collecting his and Ianto's coats.

"Absolutely Jack." Tosh affirmed barely looking up from the camera. She'd connected it to a set of wires and was searching through data that Jack couldn't determine from this distance.

"I'm close to a breakthrough here, I should have something when you get back," Tosh said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and her fingers ghosting over the keys in a frantic dance.

"Great, keep at it." Jack said helping Ianto into his coat and buttoning it for him, Owen made no comment like he usually would have and for that Jack was very grateful.

Jack and Ianto walked out of the cog door, which rattled as the mechanisms pushed it back into place behind them, cutting off their view of the rest of the team.

"So your place first?" Jack asked, keeping shoulder to shoulder with Ianto, offering support in a slightly more subtle way than usual.

"Yeah, I want to pick up a few things first, see about my door too, call some repair men and get it fixed today, get better alarms installed as well….I'm scared Jack," Ianto whispered, his voice almost lost in the darkened lift as it clattered and banged on its way up the shaft towards the tourist office.

"Nothing's gonna harm you Ianto, we won't let this guy hurt you, alright, trust us," Jack said taking Ianto's face gently in his hands and kissing his forehead chastely.

"I do trust you, it doesn't take all the fear away Jack, no matter how much I want it to."

"Well we'll get rid of him somehow, then you can stop being scared, after all you and me have to have our second date, especially since the first one went so well."

"It was fantastic Jack, should definitely do it again sometime."

"We will, we can rent a few movies and have a night in at the Hub tonight," Jack suggested.

"Why not, better hide them from the others though or they may stick around."

"They may stick around for a bit anyway; we're all worried about you."

"I know they are, I'm worried about me too."

Jack slipped his arm round Ianto's shoulders and pulled the young man flush to the side of his body as they walked in unison across the plass, conversation abandoned.

Rain pelted the ground, the clouds dark and heavy with rain, spitting fat drops violently towards the pavement, sheets of water soaked the pair thorough, plastering clothing to bodies and hair to heads.

"You know, maybe we should have checked the weather report," Jack yelled above the howling winds sweeping in arches across Cardiff and spraying rain into their faces.

"May have been a good idea," Ianto yelled back looking, Jack decided, absolutely delectable soaking wet.

"Oh well, come on," Jack pulled Ianto along, the young man not resisting, as the heavens seemed to cry great tears all around them, like angels weeping, Ianto reminded himself to check the obituaries.

The rain continued to lash them as the walked up the steps of Ianto's building ten minutes later, the wind propelling them some of the way, having caught in the folds of their coats and nudging them further forward against their will.

Ianto fumbled trying to get his key into the lock, the water pouring from his head into his eyes as he punched in the number on the security lock and the door flung open with a band as the wind caught the small gap created.

Jack and Ianto fled inside, dripping rivers of water onto the floor, the puddles catching the light like the shot from some ghastly over budgeted horror movie.

"Next time we check the weather report," Jack said reverently trying to squeeze the excess water from his greatcoat sleeves, splashing yet more of the liquid across the floor.

"Yes Jack, but for the moment we can go up to my flat, get dried off then attempt to pick up dinner," Ianto said brushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"Alright, come on, I need to be dry," Jack said pushing Ianto playfully up the stairs, the carpet under their feet becoming sodden in an instant.

A young woman peeked out from behind the oak door on the floor below Ianto.

"Ianto, I'm glad you're alright." She smiled relieved, dark red hair in attractive layers framing a thin face and bright blue eyes.

"I'm alright thanks Freya, but you know, didn't want to stay there on my own, are you alright?" he asked as the girl stepped out into the corridor. Clad in a short rock chick skirt and corset style top.

"I'm fine, I was just worried about you, the cop said you were staying with someone, oh." She spotted Jack and blushed slightly, "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello," Jack greeted stood by Ianto's side as they dripped onto the floor, his eyes following the odd drip.

"Oh sorry, I'll let you go, glad you're alright Ianto, later." She rushed back into her flat embarrassed.

"She seems nice," Jack commented as they upstairs.

"Drama/theatre student at the uni, she's nice, I usually go to her plays since her parents can't make it, she's a good lass," he said, as they stopped in front of a substitute door, that had been quickly erected by the police.

Ianto pushed it, it swung easily open, obviously some bright spark thought the building was secure.

"Idiots, I'll call someone when we get back to the Hub, this won't keep the wind out," Ianto commented as they entered.

It all looked the same, the same room Ianto had spent his time in Cardiff reading, playing, regretting, nothing looked to have changed, but it had, the atmosphere was akin to a cloud shrouding Ianto's senses and choking him in their melancholy laughter.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, Ianto had stopped dead in the middle of his living room, looking at it as if he'd never seen it before, a sort of fascination with an underlying hint of familiarity starting to creep in.

"It just feels different, that's all," Ianto said finally, his eyes scanning everything making sure none of his possessions had been taken in the confusion of the night before, which was a shame, the night had started well.

"We can make it feel right again, when you're ready to stay I'll stay with you, maybe we can make memories together, make it home," Jack said, his tone one of quiet confidence inside he was so scared of Ianto not wanting to further things, they worked perfectly together, the complete package.

"Maybe, it just feels like I've been violated, you know, my little retreat has been invaded and it's not really mine anymore. Am I making sense?" Ianto asked flipping through the sheet music atop his upright piano, caressing the beautiful aged wood lovingly.

"It makes perfect sense, this is your home and someone came in without permission, made it less sacred."

"Exactly, come on, let's get dried off," Ianto said standing and moving to the bedroom, disappearing into the en suite.

Jack followed, taking off his greatcoat and hanging it on one of the hooks on the back of Ianto's door.

"Here," Ianto said holding out a large fluffy blue towel to Jack, another pressed to his own face, wiping off the moisture and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks." Jack took the towel and rubbed his own hair vigorously.

Ianto silently began removing his sodden clothing, the water making them fall to the floor in a dripping heap, it looked a bit alien in its own way Jack mused before realising that Ianto was stripping.

"I'll go in the bathroom," he offered, not that he didn't want to have chance to admire the beautiful pale skin, but because it felt slightly wrong, to try have a serious relationship where his thoughts revolved around sex.

"You don't have to," Ianto said looking at Jack his hands stilling, his shirt hanging open, tie loosened but still around that beautiful neck.

"Ianto, I don't think I could stop if it got too far," Jack said forcing himself to look into Ianto's stunning eyes, not at the tantalising drops of water sliding down that beautiful chest, caressing the slim figure.

"You need to eat more," Jack commented.

"Yeah well, lot's of exercise while you were away, didn't count on losing so much weight," Ianto said slightly embarrassed and pulling the edges of his shirt closed covering himself.

"I'm not nagging, I just like you healthy, don't want to think anythings wrong," Jack assured taking one of Ianto's hands and holding it in his. Ianto's shirt slipped open a fraction and Jack reached over and caressed the newly exposed abs.

Ianto groaned quietly, his body jerking at the stimulation and he flushed slightly embarrassed at the noise he made.

"You're not ready yet sweetheart," he smiled moving the hand from Ianto's wonderful chest and moving it to caress his neck in a very intimate and tender way. "Trust me, when you are there will be no stopping us, but for now how about we get dried off and go pick up dinner, I'm starving."

Ianto nodded and turned his back to him and continued drying off, Jack unbuttoned his own shirt and pushed his suspenders off.

Ianto pulled his wardrobe open, grabbing a dark blue shirt, the material crinkling under his hands as he handed it to Jack.

"May not be the best fit but it's dry." he said selecting a pale pink shirt for himself, not in the mood to have wardrobe problems when all he wanted was to be back at the hub with his friends.

He peeled the wet fabric from his torso and threw it in the direction of the bathroom, the shirt, tie and waist coat all made distinct plops as they hit the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Jack said placing the shirt on Ianto's bed as he reached out taking Ianto's towel and delicately wiping the moisture from his muscled back tenderly.

Ianto's hands stilled, he just allowed himself to feel Jacks large powerful hands sweeping gently across his back, he arched his neck back slightly at the sensation of the pure intimacy in the moment. The two of them, here, together with no agenda, no understandings, just Jack taking care of him, the feeling made his heart ache.

"So, about a dog…" Jack said trying to bring the conversation back to a safe area to keep himself from thinking rather sexual thoughts.

"Seriously Jack, as much as I'd love a dog I don't think it's fair to leave it here all day on its own," Ianto said his voice quiet and almost sated.

"Maybe one day," Jack slid his towel lower over Ianto's back, caressing just above his trouser waist.

"Maybe, Jack, if we aren't taking this further, I think you should stop," Ianto said his eyes half closed and cheeks lightly flushed.

Jack lightly ruffled Ianto's hair and continued drying himself.

Ianto finished drying quickly, changing into a new suit and packing some more clothes for his stay at the Hub. Jack smiled contently to himself changing his shirt he'd keep his trousers on till he could change them back at the Hub while the team set up dinner.

"So, anything else you want to take?" Jack asked buttoning up the shirt and pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders.

"My guitar, I'm not leaving it here if there's no lock," Ianto answered trying to put his hair in some semblance of order. Before he moved to set up a clothes horse in the bathroom, placing it between the bath tub and the sink. Ianto placed his wet suit over it, neatly straightening it and motioning Jack to do the same.

Jack nodded and picked up his wet shirt, putting it on the clothes horse next to Ianto's the visual of their clothes together, it just seemed right.

"So how about we order a bed for delivery to the Hub, I don't want to spend too long out there," Jack looked pointedly out of the window.

"Yeah, we can go online when we get back and order it for delivery today, if not I guess it's another night in your little room," Ianto teased slightly.

"I'll pay them extra to deliver today," Jack said.

Ianto nodded and collected his things walking out into the living room, his guitar was propped against the wall, the wood looking almost hypnotic to Jack as Ianto caressed it with a kind of loving remembrance.

"It was a birthday present from my friends while I worked in London, I used to go to open mic nights at clubs, so they thought it'd be perfect, something salvaged from the hell I once lived."

"Well, play me something, I did for you," Jack said sitting down on the sofa as Ianto smiled gently picking up the guitar and sitting next to him close but not touching.

He looked at Jack briefly, his eyes fogged and guarded as he started.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do"

Jack looked distinctly surprised at Ianto's song choice, the emotions emanating from behind the lyrics were veiled truths and made Jack see into the depths of this young man. Someone who'd seen the closest equivalent of hell. The previously veiled emotions laid bare and Jack could nothing but watch Ianto as he lost himself in the music.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do"

"You have a fantastic voice Ianto," Jack said sincerely.

"Thanks, come on, we'd better get food to the team before they start doing something crazy, like work the coffee machine," Ianto said his face turned slightly away from Jack as he slid a battered guitar case from under the sofa they'd been lounging on.

"Yeah, we don't need that." Jack agreed, he took Ianto's bag, which contained some clothes, as Ianto carefully placed his guitar in its housing, closing the top and following Jack to the door picking up their coats on the way.

"So Chinese?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good."

……………………..

Tosh gave a squeal of delight drawing the eyes of her coworkers to her desk as she banged on the keys, numbers and words flashing on the screen too fast for either Owen or Gwen to make out.

Until an image appeared on screen.

"Finally," Tosh sighed, looking at what she had uncovered.

"Way to go Tosh, is that the last feed from the camera?" Gwen asked the image was simply of Ianto's bedroom, which Gwen admitted to herself was tasteful but slightly clinical.

"No, I managed to pull up the memory from the wi-fi connection, this is the first feed, so we need to try and work out when it was, then we can track it backwards," Tosh said pushing her glasses up and watching the screen.

"So that's tea boy's bedroom? Bit dull, too neat for my liking," Owen commented leaning over to watch. The video was quiet so Tosh fast forwarded the image, playing at normal speed when Ianto burst through the door his lips locked with some unidentified male.

The three watched in shock as the pair collapsed onto the bed and began pulling each others clothes off. The male with Ianto had dark brown curly hair and a sleek toned body, that was all they were able to make out, as the tension progressed Tosh paused the feed and minimized it. She felt like a voyeur, no better than the man watching Ianto, who must have thought he'd struck gold at seeing that.

"Wow, umm, Tosh why don't you try back tracing it, Owen get back to that report, we won't watch anymore without Ianto's permission," Gwen said her voice hard but her eyes had a kind of wounded look to them.

"That guy is a sick piece of work," Owen said his tone cold as he returned to his desk on the final page of the report, "Apparently everything Ianto said was correct and then some, I quote 'personal possessions of Miss Hall were given to her next of kin Mr I. Jones,' apparently they were close enough for that." The girls looked up unsure of what to make of this new information.

"Also, 'Mr Jones upon arrival at the accident site had what can only described as a complete mental breakdown, believed to be caused by the immense pressure he was under. Upon finding out the vehicle had been sabotaged Mr Jones had a 'lapse' in concentration and seemed to be completely terrified, cause of this unknown," Owen read aloud.

"So he was scared then, when's it dated?" Gwen asked.

"The week before Canary Wharf." Owen told her.

"So he lost all his friends in a week? How can he cope with that?" Tosh asked from her computer, her face pained.

"Because he has to, he clung to Lisa because she was probably all he had left, he lost his friends and someone so close they were almost related, that's got to be a strain on anything," Owen commented.

"What about his family?" Gwen asked, she didn't know if Ianto even had anyone.

"He has his little sister, older sister and older brother, his parents are both still alive, they live in Swansea," Tosh told her.

"Really? I didn't know if he had any family," Gwen said a bit sad that she hadn't gotten to know Ianto before all this.

"Yeah he and his little sister are really close, she turned 18 a couple of weeks ago, she going to university soon," Tosh told them, getting back to reversing the trace to find where the film had been sent.

They all looked up as the cog door opened, Ianto and Jack both absolutely drenched and laughing manically walked in, they were gasping for breath and mumbling in hysteria.

"Hey guys…what's the big joke?" Owen asked.

"Sorry….Jack and I were talking, then we got tackled and ended up in a puddle, it's just funny," Ianto laughed.

"We come bearing food," Jack said holding up a sodden bag; the contents seemed fine though.

"Great……umm, we managed to locate the film from the camera," Tosh said slowly.

"Well anything?" Jack asked interested.

"We stopped watching." Owen admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked, Ianto walked over to Tosh and maximized the file and saw why they hadn't watched.

"Guess I can work out how long he's been watching me then." Ianto said sadly looking at the image of himself kissing the other male.

"How long Ianto and who's that?" Gwen asked.

"That was while I was on suspension after Lisa, those 4 weeks and that's Dylan; sort of a fuck buddy of mine, I won't tell you the other one, mainly because you'll think too much of it. But I was feeling lonely and wasn't in the mood to come speak to one of you, since none of you understood anything. Anyway, Dylan and I went out for a drink and we fucked, simple as," Ianto said slightly embarrassed at having to tell them this.

"So you have a couple of fuck buddies. This guys been watching you for a while, there's months worth of film here," Owen said looking at the screen.

"Yeah along with a few things I'd rather not remember," Ianto said, looking as the video resumed and he and 'Dylan' began to get more than a little handsy.

Ianto picked up his guitar and looked a little lost, his eyes catching Jack's and Ianto looked away embarrassed. As Tosh and Owen watched him and Dylan divest themselves of more clothes, looking for leads.

Ianto sat resolutely on the couch behind Tosh's work station and opened the battered case, pulling out a beautiful acoustic guitar. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top 2 buttons of his shirt, he checked the tuning and strummed a rhythm, not looking at the rest of the team as he started on a song.

"The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

Owen openly stared as the young man sang, his voice had a beautiful slightly husky tone to it and that in itself was enough to at least momentarily stop his futile efforts to find a lead.

"I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide

and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

Tosh listened but didn't turn, Ianto's beautiful haunting tones cut through her and she paused in her typing, the words rolling over her like a tide and pulling her towards the sea of emotions that was her friend.

"Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above"

Gwen leant forward resting her crossed arms on the desk and thought of how little she knew Ianto, her colleague, not even a friend, just someone she worked with and knew nothing about his personal life, she didn't even know when his birthday was; all this terror had brought Ianto's true self to the forefront and she realised how much she wanted to know, wondering how much Ianto would let her see.

"I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide

and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide

and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide

and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life."

Jack smiled knowingly, he'd heard Ianto listening to that song before, it was in his c.d. collection, one Jack clearly remembered listening to while he and Ianto were having sex after the cannibals. Ianto refused to sleep with it being so quiet, Jack had found it charming, quiet meaningful songs drifting through the room as Ianto had slept almost peacefully. That song was one of the few Jack could really connect with he and Ianto, it sounded like the young man was singing about them; that beautiful haunting song, with Ianto's rough tones and Welsh lilt was hypnotic and so beautiful, something Jack could savor, that memory, that song, long after the world and Ianto had perished, he could hang onto the truth sang here and now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stalked **

**Chapter 5**

**Okay readers, thanks for sticking with me this far, even though sometimes I loose the plot a little, hehe, anyway this part of the fic will feature a nice little scene between Jack and Ianto. (also note, Ianto has dried off since the last chapter, lol.) Plus a little treat for waiting so long for this chapter, I've been working on so much other stuff that 'Stalked' has gotten lost under the piles. But I can't go to uni this year, I'm gonna try go next year. Also working on another fic, I'm trying a different method of writing so when that's ready to go I'll start posting. **

_**Flashbacks in italics.**_

**This chapter is in 2 parts, part 2 is the treat, I wrote you all some smut, haven't done that in like ever so just think of it as room for improvement. On another note I've been writing it over about a week so it's probably gotten a bit half arsed somewhere.**

**One final note, this chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, so it may get changed when it has. **

**Anyway on we go -**

Ianto looked over the photo he kept inside his guitar case. Taking in each face and smiling as he remembered each of them, tracing their features with the tip of his index finger. Touching each smile as if he could lose himself in them like he had so often before.

His fingers lingered, hovering over the image of Cassie, her arm wrapped around his own waist, he could still fee the touch, still feel Lisa hanging onto his arm.

"Ianto." Jack called from his office.

Ianto looked up towards the captain, Jack was leaning casually on the door frame.

The rest of the team were busy, Gwen and Owen had been sent to scan for more cameras in Ianto's flat, although he suspected there were more he couldn't think about it, the fact someone had witnessed his life for months sickened him beyond belief and made him feel afraid of what he'd find lurking within his own shadow.

Tosh had become lost in her own little world, trying to find out where the video was being transmitted to. Ianto himself had never seen the man in question who had stalked him in London, nor had Cassie managed to describe him in detail before she was silenced, he desperately wished she had, she had an eye for the slightest detail and could notice a freckle on someone eyelid, even if they had only once blinked in her presence. Which was probably why Torchwood had recruited her, she had a frighteningly accurate memory and could remember number strands long enough to fill as many pages as Tolstoy's classic novel, 'war and peace', Or at least Jack thought she could.

So Ianto's attention lay solely on the captain, who shifted uncomfortably and pushed himself away from the door, motioning Ianto to follow him into his office.

Ianto, hand still holding the photo jogged up the metal stairs which gave great clangs of complaint as his shoes came into contact with them.

"Jack?" Ianto said as he entered the office.

"Hey Ianto, how are you holding up?" Jack asked, half sitting on his desk next to a teetering pile of paperwork which looked like it would topple at the introduction of the draft caused by closing the door to quickly.

"Been better Jack, not sure how I should feel for that matter." Ianto said sliding into the chair in front of Jacks desk, shoulders slumping slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Ianto." Jack leant forward and removed the photo from Ianto's hand, placing it gently on the desk and covered Ianto's hands with his own.

"I wish you could, it would make it a lot easier." Ianto said twining their fingers together.

Jack looked down at their hand and smiled slightly as his eyes drifted to the photograph on his desk, he spotted Ianto, just off centre, smiling and looking relaxed and happy, he recognised Lisa clinging to his arm, looking slightly merry, then the figure on Ianto's other side he recognised from the photo Owen had shown them all of Cassie.

Her pretty face smiled out from the photo, framed by a mess of blonde curls.

"That was my birthday, I hadn't long been in London and a little gang decided to take me out for a couple of drinks, we all got shit faced and ended up at Jenna's in some awkward positions." Ianto told him briefly pointing to a pretty woman at the left of the photo, she had dark brown eyes and really long black hair which was tied in a ponytail draped over a shoulder as she wore a pretty party dress.

"You look like you were having a laugh." Jack commented.

"I was, my friends and me out having a laugh, it was like I was a normal bloke in his early 20s hanging out with my mates. Best photo I have of all of us together, there are more of everyone but this is my favourite." Ianto said, daring to pick the photo up and place it into Jacks hands, sitting beside him on the desk.

Jack looked at the group of faces taking in the appearance of each of them, all of them looking so young, most of their lives ended so quickly.

"Good looking group you were." Jack commented.

Ianto tried to discretely wipe his eyes and was startled when he felt Jack silently wiping the tears away. His hands trembled and he grasped Jacks wrist, Jacks hand moved slightly, cupping his cheek with a tender comforting touch.

"You really are one of the strongest men I've ever met Ianto Jones." Jack said voice filled with quiet awe.

"Yeah right Jack." Ianto snorted.

"You are, all these people, your friends, your family, you've been through so much, but you keep going forward in the world, it's so easy to hide away, to forget how to live, but you're here and you are so very alive. You truly amaze me."

Jack leant into him slightly placing the most delicate chaste kiss on the corner of Ianto's mouth. "How about we go set up that bed? Get your mind onto happy things, like what we are going to do to christen it." Jack grinned that wonderfully sexy grin of his and Ianto let out a short chuckle, kissing Jack's palm in thanks.

Tosh knocked on the door to Jack's office, startling the pair from the almost trance like state they had began to slip into.

"Hi, Jack I was wondering if you could watch the calculations tonight, because it's getting late." Tosh said somewhat reluctantly.

Jack glanced at his clock noticing it was coming up to 9pm, he couldn't quite work out where all the time had gone. "Sure Tosh, you get off home, if you see Owen and Gwen, tell them to relay any information here then they can both go home. Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll be in early tomorrow, see if I can work out where the video was being sent. Night guys." she said giving Ianto an encouraging smile and going to collect her coat from her desk.

Ianto leant wearily against Jacks desk, his whole demeanour screaming his physical and mental exhaustion. He looked up as Jack gently caressed his cheek, running his thumb across Ianto's lower lip in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, silently cursing himself for the stupidity of the question.

"I just want this guy out of my life Jack, he's hanging over everything and I don't want the rest of my life to be like this, looking over my shoulder for something I'm not even sure why I'm afraid of." Ianto told him leaning forward so that their foreheads touched and Ianto looked into Jacks eyes, going slightly cross eyed.

"Because it's so normal, it's that which scares people, like spiders or mice, even storms, the normal things can scare us to the core," Jack told him his arms reaching round to hug Ianto closer to him. "That always scares people."

"True terror is in normality." Ianto said quietly pressing his face into the curve of Jacks neck, deeply breathing in his scent and relaxing in the embrace.

"Exactly, but then our lives aren't really normal. But I'll look after you Ianto, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Jack promised as they pulled away from each other. "Come on, you've had a hard day, lets go down and sleep for a while."

"Sleep sounds good, you'll stay till I fall asleep won't you?" Ianto asked looking so much younger than Jack was used to seeing him.

"Of course I will." He promised as he lead Ianto over to his subterranean room. Gesturing for Ianto to proceed him into the depths.

Ianto proceeded to strip himself of his suit, as he turned to half face Jack, "I'll be glad when we have those rooms set up, I mean It's cosy down here but I don't know how you've stood being in such a small place for so long." Ianto said as he removed his tie and hung it around the top of the hanger he was placing his Jacket on.

Jack studied him quietly, efficient, tidy, wonderful Ianto. "Never had much of a need for more than this, I don't sleep much. But I'll be happy when we have at least one room finished." Jack agreed not noticing Ianto walking over to him till those beautiful lips touched his own.

"Ianto?" he asked his hands naturally coming to rest on the Welshman's hips holding him close.

"Jack." Ianto said simply back and placed his hands on Jacks cheeks softly caressing them, his expressive eyes silently asking for permission to continue.

"There's no rush for this Ianto." Jack told him gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, but what if I want this? Jack. I want that control in my life, I didn't feel in control today, I felt violated, my private life and past spread out in front of the team and as much as I trust them, and I do, I just want that control back, even if it's just in this, I ned that Jack, please." Ianto's eyes begged Jack those beautiful blue pools full of swirling emotion almost broke Jacks heart. If this was what Ianto wanted so much and needed so badly who was he to argue.

"Alright, your in control, but Ianto don't use this as an escape, I think we're worth more than that." Jack told him letting his hands run up and down Ianto's back, loosely encasing him in their warmth.

"It isn't that Jack, not with you, It never has been, it's always been more than that, even when I couldn't tell you. It could never be just that, not like with Dylan or anyone else." Ianto told him leaning forward and touching his lips to Jack's. A light kiss as comforting as it was sensual.

Ianto slowly moved his hands slipping them down Jacks neck, his touch light and almost playful as he trailed them over Jacks ever beating pulse point, that was a comfort to Ianto. Moving to rest his hands lightly on Jacks shoulders and caressing gently moving to shift Jack's braces down his arms and pulled away slightly to shift his fingers to the buttons on Jack's shirt.

Jack allowed Ianto to do what he wanted but moved his own hands up to caress Ianto's torso through the thin material of his shirt and followed Ianto's trail and undoing the buttons.

"Jack, why does it always feel so good with you? Even just you touching me, makes me feel more alive then I've ever felt with anyone else." Ianto asked, his face flushed and slightly breathless.

"Because I care about you, your intelligent, focused and oh so wonderful. Your so mature, but so young and I admire you and I do honestly believe that what we have, no matter the capacity or intensity of it, is special and there will never be anything else like it."

"Do you really believe that, even when I've long since died and your still here, do you really think this will only be between us?" Ianto asked slipping Jacks shirt off and letting his own descend with it.

"I do, because while there maybe other people in the future, none of them will ever have the same place with me that you do." Jack said sincerely.

Ianto stopped for a moment and pulled back looking deeply into Jacks blue eyes. "I can't do this now." Ianto said slowly taking a small step back.

"That's alright Ianto." Jack said pulling the younger man to him, Ianto's bare torso contacting his own t-shirt clad one. "It's just you and me here Ianto, I wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt you, I may not be perfect and I will do some things wrong, but I promise I'll do my best, I never want you to feel like you owe me anything, or need to do something for my sake." Jack wrapped his arms gently around him and let the young man rest against him.

"I believe that Jack, I want this, I do, but I don't think I have the right reason." Ianto said hiding his face in Jack's chest.

"When it's for the right reason, nothing will matter, but till then, how about you and I lay down and just exist." Jack felt Ianto nod and him to sit on the end of his bed.

"just lay back and relax, your safe with the captain." Jack said laying down beside him, Ianto had to lay half on Jack for the two of them to fit into the small space.

Ianto laid his head down on Jack's chest above his heart, listening to the relaxing, steady beat and allowing it to lull him into sleep.

Jack looked down at the Ianto, he seemed so much younger sleeping then Jack had ever seen him, this beautiful creature, still had an air of innocence about him, thinking back Jack couldn't see why he hadn't attempted a relationship after the cannibals. Yes he did, he didn't want it to be all about sex, Ianto was special and deserved so much more than that. Jack allowed his thoughts to wander, back to that night.

_Jack pulled the SUV up outside Ianto's flat, Ianto was staring blankly out of the window, his eyes glassy, Jack leant over and rubbed the nape of his neck, bringing him back to reality._

"_Want me to stay over for a bit?" he asked._

_Ianto just nodded seemingly unable to get his mouth to form words at the moment. _

"_Come on then." Jack said slipping out of the drivers side and walking round to coax Ianto out. As Ianto stepped out onto the tarmac his legs seemed to turn to jelly and his knees buckled, Jack was quick to catch him and hold him steady cradled against his own body._

"_Alright, you okay?" he asked worriedly._

"_Bit weak and tired." Ianto muttered from his position propped up against Jacks firm body._

"_We'll just take it slow, don't want you falling down the stairs and getting hurt even more." Jack said locking up the SUV and circling an arm round Ianto's waist as Ianto's arm circled his shoulder, using Jack as a crutch as they moved towards the entrance of the building._

_Jack silently held out his hand and Ianto just as silently slipped his keys into the out stretched hand. "Door codes 466892." Ianto told him, his voice weary and weak._

"_Alright, want me to carry you up?" Jack asked unlocking the door._

"_Not really, can we see how I do like this?" he asked. His body language all but screamed of his exhaustion._

"_Alright, but if you look like your going to fall over I'm carrying you no arguments." Jack said._

"_Sure." Ianto said as the went in and headed for the stairs, there were times Ianto really hated living on the top floor, but the floor was his so he couldn't really complain, the views made up for some of it, giving a beautiful view of the bay._

_Ianto and Jack slowly made their way up one step at a time, Waiting on each landing for Ianto to catch his breath. His ribs were horribly bruised and Jack couldn't stop staring at the red cut across Ianto's pale throat, how close had they come. How close to losing a member of their team to humans. Jack could never work out in his head what drove some people to be as they were. But sometimes the depths of evil in humanity frightened him more than even the daleks had._

"_Jack, I don't think I can get up the stairs, I'm so tired." Ianto said sagging against Jacks side. Jack didn't blink but gently moved to put an arm under Ianto's knees and lifting him up carefully. Ianto's arms felt so good wrapped around him neck, holding firmly. Oh what would those beautiful limbs feel like wrapped round him body in the throes of passion?_

_Jack allowed Ianto to unlock the door to his flat and push the door open. The flat was almost lifeless, no decoration, no photos, nothing, not even a magazine on the coffee table. _

"_Where's your bathroom? You'll feel better when you've cleaned up a bit." Jack suggested pushing the door closed with his foot. _

"_En-suite, door on the right." Ianto said, his eyes closed. Jack walked through taking in the tasteful but sterile room, all dark woods and deep blues and creams, but nothing personal, no books or anything else._

"_I think I can walk in their Jack." Ianto said quietly lightly pushing on Jack's chest to be put down. Jack placed Ianto down carefully. Ianto kept hold of Jack to balance himself. Letting go when his legs decided they could support his weight._

"_I'm going to take a bath." Ianto said quietly rubbing his eyes._

"_Want me to come in with you, or want me to stay here?" Jack asked not wanting Ianto to get even more hurt when the events of the day eventually caught up with him._

"_You can come in, just no jokes or innuendos please, I can't deal with that right now." Ianto replied._

"_Alright, I'll start running the bath, you find something to change into." Jack said heading into the bathroom to give Ianto a moment of privacy. The tub was a large claw footed thing. Big enough for at least 2 if not more. The bathroom had a warm look with the wall lights and pale blue and white tiles. Jack placed the plug in the drain turning the tap on._

_Jack heard foot falls behind him and turned to see Ianto, divest of his ruined white shirt and holding a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt. _

"_It'll take a few minutes to fill, If you want to change your welcome to borrow something." Ianto said walking over to the medicine cabinet and lifting his chin to look at the bloody line on his neck. The sight alone made Jack's heart jump into his throat, if he'd been any later. He couldn't complete the thought._

"_Want me to clean it up a bit?" Jack asked._

"_Could you?" Ianto replied tearing his gaze away from the mirror._

"_Well it'll give the water a chance to cool a bit, we can make sure it's not done any serious damage." Jack said as Ianto put down the lid of the toilet and sat down slowly and more than a bit stiff, biting his lip and holding his ribs._

"_Did Owen check those out?" Jack asked nodding to Ianto's ribs as he collected some cleaning solution, _

_cotton balls and a roll of gauze._

"_Said they were badly bruised, but not broken, advised a couple of days rest and taking it easy for a few weeks." Ianto replied letting out a breath and leaning back._

_Jack knelt in front of him and put some of the solution onto a few cotton balls and leant forward, using the unoccupied hand to gently caress Ianto's cheek as he wiped at the cut as gently as he could._

_Ianto hissed slightly, the edges of the wound were tender and felt so painful, the hand on his cheek was a comfort and he leant gladly into it. Silently thanking Jack for the attempt at comfort and soothing._

_Jack tenderly removed the layers of dirt and dried blood to get a better look at the injury, the edges were inflamed and looked rather painful, but it wasn't very deep. "Good news, it's not deep and shouldn't scar, I think I have something you can use to make sure it doesn't. So what I'll do is wrap it for tonight, then I'd suggest leaving it uncovered tomorrow to dry out slightly, alright." Jack said as he picked up the roll of gauze then paused for a moment. "We'll put it on after you've cleaned up or it'll get wet and that's a bit pointless."_

_Jack reached over and stopped the water running, the bath more than half full. "Wanna slip in and I'll tidy this up?" Jack asked wanting to give Ianto a bit of privacy._

"_Could you help me get in, I don't think I can on my own." Ianto asked looking slightly defeated._

"_Of course, you get undressed and I'll help you in after I've done this." Jack smiled gently lightly caressing the younger mans hair and rubbing the back of his neck tenderly. _

"_Thank you." Ianto said sincerely as he moved to stand, wincing as he tried to push himself onto his rebellious legs._

_Jack silently stood up and offered Ianto his hands, not pushing or encouraging, silently waiting._

_Ianto admitting defeat grasped Jack's hands and let the older man slowly pull him upright._

_Ianto stumbled slightly at being upright, but was held in Jack's firm grip as his knees did a good impression of a cup of tea in an earthquake. Jack silently pulled off Ianto's t-shirt, finally seeing the abused ribs in the stark light of Ianto's bathroom. _

_Large mottled bruises, dark purples, angry reds and some unpleasant yellows and greens marred the pale flesh and Jack sighed lightly._

"_What?" Ianto asked his hands resting on Jack's shoulders keeping himself balanced. _

"_I wanted to take you out, get you more included in the team, I nearly get you killed, what sort of boss or leader am I?" he asked gently reaching and slowly unbuttoning Ianto's jeans._

_Ianto tilted Jack's face to look into those blue eyes, true windows to the soul of the older man. "You're a damn good one. This could have happened on a weevil hunt, at the hub, hell I could have been attacked in a bar, this doesn't make you a bad leader Jack, your only human and as flawed as the rest of us. Don't think you have to be the impossible, untouchable man who always needs to be right or have every base covered, you aren't and you probably will never be. But I'd rather follow that flawed man, then anyone else. Because I know you'll protect us to the best of your abilities…I know you can't die Jack, I saw the footage. I've seen you do incredible things, don't stop being the hero because of this."_

_Jack looked surprised, then shocked and then smiled, a small half grin. "So I can't keep a secret from you can I?"_

"_I can read Jack and I spend most of my time in the archives, I knew you'd been with Torchwood a long time, I just didn't realise you couldn't die."_

"_Well how about we talk about it later. We should get you cleaned up and in bed with some nice pain killers." Jack said sliding the zipper down on Ianto's jeans and slowly guiding them down those long legs. _

_Jack noticed a few scattered bruises there as well and desperately wanted to kiss them, to somehow make all these blemishes better. But instead stood back up. _

_Ianto seemed to come to a decision and slid off his boxers. Before moving to slip into the bath._

_Jack not wanting him to slip helped Ianto lower himself into the warm water. Ianto groaned as the warm water lapped at his body relaxing his aches and pains. _

_Ianto grabbed the sponge from the edge of the bath and coating it in shower gel. Jack grabbed the shower extension and started wetting Ianto's hair, he couldn't help but think Ianto looked adorable and sexy soaking wet. _

_Soon Ianto was clean, making the bruises seem somehow more prominent. His ribs were visible. "You need to eat more." Jack said as he helped Ianto dry off, making sure the younger man was stable as he dried off his legs and lightly patting his bruises dry. _

_He reached to grab Ianto's cotton pyjama pants and slid them up those beautiful legs. Getting him to sit back down on the toilet seat. _

_Jack tenderly began wrapping Ianto's neck with stark white bandages and applied some numbing balm to the more painful bruises. _

"_Thank you Jack." Ianto said his voice weary and slightly slurred._

"_Come on let's get you to bed." Jack helped Ianto back up, but the younger man seemed much more stable now. Which Jack was both pleased and disappointed by._

"_Jack, can you do something else for me?" Ianto asked looking slightly shy._

"_What is it Ianto?" he asked._

_Ianto suddenly surged forward and captured Jacks lips in his own. Savagely feasting on the others essence._

"_Ianto, what?" Jack asked pulling back slightly._

"_I don't want terror to be the only thing I feel today, please Jack?" he asked his lips hovering just centimetres from Jack's._

_Jack looked into Ianto's eyes trying to find any apprehension, finding none he silently sealed their lips together._

_Ianto's lips caressed Jack's gently, soft skin caressing each others slowly. Ianto's hands slowly making their way into Jack's hair lightly clutching at it as Jacks hands caressed his shoulders. Hands lightly caressing naked flesh and tenderly committing it to memory._

"_Oh Ianto, you taste so good." Jack said gently and lightly placing kisses across Ianto's soft cheeks and lightly sliding his tongue down his beautiful neck. Some of it covered by bandages. _

"_Jack, please don't stop." Ianto panted._

_Jack's tongue continued to travel down Ianto's beautiful bruised body as Jack's hands slowly pushed him to lay back on the bed. Ianto looked at him, eyes wide and shining, breath coming in gentle pants._

"_Your gorgeous." Jack complimented as he leant and kissed those stunning lips again._

"_Not so bad yourself captain." Ianto whispered. _

_Jack slowly lathed the bruises on Ianto's torso with his talented tongue, slowly soothing each purple, red, blue and yellow discolouration on the perfect torso. He reached down to push down the cotton sleeping pant Ianto had put on, exposing more beautiful creamy flesh._

_Ianto moaned quietly, trying to stifle the noise slightly by bringing his own hand up and biting his knuckles. Jack seeing what he was doing moved to loom over him and slowly removed the hand. "None of that now, I want to hear everything Ianto, don't hide from me, you don't have to." Jack prompted._

_Ianto took that as a kind of permission and moaned loudly as Jack took in his body looking at every exposed inch, those muscled arms from all the lifting at work, the slightly to thin abdomen, glorious long legs and weeping erection._

"_Ever done this before?" Jack asked as he slid down to pepper kisses around Ianto's naval._

"_Sorry to announce you aren't the first Jack." Ianto said his voice breathy._

"_You'll have to tell me about it some time." Jack said smiling and lapping at Ianto's naval as the Welshman jerked beneath him._

_Jack unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere in the dark corner of the room and pulled his under shirt off which quickly followed his shirt. His own naked torso was soon lightly pressed against Ianto's as the kissed deeply, trying not to put to much pressure on tender ribs._

_Jack slid down that elegant throat lapping at the edge of the bandage before travelling down to take one of Ianto's nipples into his mouth, worrying it gently between his teeth, lightly caressing the other. He made sure to be careful of the large discolouration on that side of his torso._

"_Oh Jack, please." Ianto panted._

"_Please what Ianto?" Jack teased lightly running his hands across Ianto's thighs in light teasing strokes._

"_Please, fuck me Jack, please." Ianto panted, moving his hands to undo Jack's trousers._

"_So eloquent as usual, but this isn't fucking Ianto, never with you, but I don't know what to call it." Jack said as he pushed his trousers down his legs leaving him boxer clad leaning over the younger man._

"_I don't know either, so lets not call it anything right now" Ianto suggested hooking a hand behind Jack's neck and using the leverage to pull himself upright._

"_Alright, but if anything hurts you we will stop, I am not explaining to Owen why your ribs are worse." Jack said wrapping his arms around Ianto's back as their kisses deepened further._

"_fair enough." Ianto said trailing a hand down Jacks back to cup his arse through the only piece of clothing either of them had left._

_Jack decided it was time to stop talking and laid the pair of them back down, guiding Ianto towards the middle of the bed. _

"_Do you have any lube?" Jack asked against Ianto's lips._

"_Top draw." Ianto replied pushing at Jacks boxers._

"_Slow down Ianto, we have all night." Jack said leaning over and opening the draw. Pulling out the half full tube, raising an eyebrow at Ianto._

"_Not getting into it now. Please Jack." Ianto said reaching for the tube hoping to speed the pace up._

"_Hey no need to rush." Jack said kissing him again and lapping at the roof of Ianto's mouth hearing a delighted moan from Ianto as he stroked the soft flesh with his own tongue. He used the distraction to trail his hand down to cup Ianto's erection._

_A keeling noise broke from Ianto's throat at the contact. "So responsive aren't you." Jack asked rhetorically feeling Ianto's cock jump in his hand as he slowly began to pleasure him._

"_Don't tease me, please, can't take it." Ianto panted reaching to return the favour and groaning as he grasped Jack's long thick cock. Rubbing the head slightly before making small stroking motions._

_Jack gasped and moaned gently. Looking into Ianto's eyes to see if there was any hesitation in those sparkling depths, seeing none he removed his hand and reached for the lube. "What do you want?" Jack asked uncapping the tube._

"_I want you to fuck me, take me so deep I can't remember my name, show me the man in all those stories." Ianto begged jerking Jacks cock sporadically._

"_Not the man in the stories Ianto, I'll show you me and I hope that's good enough." Jack said gently putting his fingers against Ianto's mouth, "suck them, get them nice and wet for me and while you do that, I want a little taste." Jack said as Ianto took his fingers into his mouth and sucked and nibbled them slathering them with saliva._

_Jack pulled out of reach of Ianto's hand and took the tip of Ianto's erection in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and suddenly deep throating Ianto's member._

"_Jesus Christ Jack." Ianto yelled his back arching making him look like a tensed bow. Jacks hand came up to lightly tease Ianto's nipples. _

"_No, just Jack." he teased lightly blowing on the tip of his erection._

"_Jack stop or I'll cum. I want to cum with you inside me." Ianto whimpered._

_Jack grasped the base of Ianto's erection. "Alright, spread your legs." Jack instructed picking up a pillow and putting it under Ianto's hips as Ianto planted his feet on the bed spreading his knees and displaying himself for Jack._

"_Absolutely gorgeous." Jack praised as he guided Ianto's hands round to hold himself open. "Perfect, god I can die happy after this." Jack commented as he bent at the waist and began lapping at Ianto's hole._

_Ianto jerked and gasped. "Jack, god that feels so good, please don't stop." He panted. His hands grasping at his thighs as he threw his head back and let out a deep moan as Jack put his tongue into a point and jabbing it into Ianto's quivering hole._

_Jack pulled back and lapped at the hole gently. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you." he teased._

"_Oh god, fuck me, suck me, lick me, do something to me Jack." _

_Jack sat back and feasted upon the sight of Ianto, the calm, quiet member of his team, laying their flushed and spread out just for him. Eyes wide and dark with lust. He reached for the tube of lube and generously coated his fingers, spreading it and warming it. Before placing a single finger against Ianto's hole, tracing the wrinkled pucker and ever so slowly slipping it inside._

_Ianto threw his head back "Fuck Jack, more please."_

_Jack chuckled leaning over Ianto to look into his eyes. "You like that then, you know I did always imagine you'd be vocal during sex. It's always the quiet ones." _

"_If that's true then Tosh is probably a beast." Ianto retorted._

"_Touché. Pull your legs back a bit." Jack said softly pushing a second finger into Ianto's opening._

_Ianto's hand dropped to fist the duvet, his head tossed back and Jack grinned when a loud shriek ripped from Ianto's throat as he prodded his prostate. _

_Jack chuckled quietly. "You are so tight." he commented scissoring his fingers slowly as he carefully pushed a third into Ianto's body._

"_Jack." Ianto groaned head thrown back as waves of pleasure rolled over him as his prostate was mercilessly rubbed and prodded. "In me, please, want to cum with you inside me." _

_Jack pumped his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out. Ianto whined as he was left gaping and empty. "Slick me." Jack instructed turning over one of Ianto's hands and pouring plenty of lube on it. Ianto, short of breath, sat up slowly and rubbed his hands together, liberally coating Jack's cock and trying to get his body into some semblance of control._

_Jack guided Ianto to lay back down, aligning his cock with Ianto's fluttering hole. "Ready?" he asked._

"_God Jack, fuck me, please, show me I can still feel something else." he begged pulling his knees towards his chest, hands gripping his thighs, exposing himself to Jacks lustful gaze._

_Jack leant forward and kissed him ever so gently as he slid the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Gasping at the feel of Ianto clenching around him. Ianto let out a whimper._

"_You alright?" Jack asked as he slid forward another inch. _

"_So good, please fuck me Jack, fuck me hard." Ianto begged, swallowing slightly._

_Jack pushed forward till he was fully seated in Ianto's pliant body. "Fuck your so tight." he said panting slightly. He waited a moment for Ianto to relax and slowly began rocking his hips. Giving the younger man shallow thrusts slowly building up a rhythm till he was pounding into Ianto's pliant body. The younger man arching and moaning as his prostate was pounded mercilessly._

_Jack pulled Ianto forward and up till he was seated on Jacks lap, causing Jack's embedded cock to go deeper into his body. Which caused Ianto to let out a loud screech as the pleasure became almost blinding. He shifted to get his knees down on either side of Jack's hips placing his hands on Jack's shoulders to get purchase before raising himself and fucking himself on Jack's cock with more than a little urgency._

_Jack held him down by his hips. "Slow down, you'll hurt yourself and we aren't explaining that." He began to guide Ianto at a slower pace, hands firmly on his hip and letting Ianto speed up, setting a new rhythm._

"_So good Jack, haven't felt this good for a long time." Ianto panted his nails cutting into Jack's shoulders. "So close Jack, need to cum." He panted desperately._

_Jack used his muscular body to lay Ianto back onto the bed and pounded into Ianto desperately trying to reach his own release as he reached down and grasped Ianto's weeping cock. Jerking him off rapidly, quickly coming to his own release as Ianto arched his back and came with a loud shout, spilling his seed all over their chests and coating Jack's hand. Jack kept pounding into him, Ianto whimpered as his sensitised prostate was pounded mercilessly. _

_Jack let out his own shout as his own release claimed him and he spilled his seed deep inside Ianto's body. He barely held himself up and stopped himself falling onto Ianto's bruised body. He moved to disengage. But Ianto's hand grabbed his hip. "Not yet, just stay a minute, please." Ianto begged quietly, his voice cracked and weary._

_Jack nodded slightly, "Alright." he sat back slightly to stop his body seizing up. _

_Ianto let out a slight groan as Jack's cock eventually slipped from his abused channel, leaving it loose and wet. Jack went to get up. "Don't bother Jack, stay, clean up in the morning." Ianto said looking a little dazed. _

"_You sure you want me to stay?" Jack asked laying down beside him._

"_Yeah, even if it's just tonight. Please stay." Jack almost winced at how young and vulnerable he sounded just then as he wrapped the Welshman in his arms and shifted them to the head of the bed sliding the duvet up to cover them from the cold air in the flat. _

"_I won't go anywhere, promise." He said as both he and Ianto drifted off into the sleep of the truly sated._

Jack's head jerked as he heard insistent ringing. The phone, of all the things he didn't want this almost topped it.

He untangled his legs from Ianto, who was sleeping peacefully not bothered by the noise, which told Jack he was truly run down

He clambered up the ladders and reached for the phone putting it up against his ear. "Captain Jack Harkness." he answered tersely.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Stalked chapter 6

"Jack, it's me." Tosh's voice was heard down the phone.

"Tosh, it's late, what's the matter?" Jack asked quickly checking the clock seeing it was barely 2 am. How long had he been watching Ianto sleep, remembering that wonderful night?

"I was just calling to check on Ianto, I was worried about him." She said.

"I got him to sleep. He's sleeping under my office, the bed hasn't been set up yet. We'll get it set up tomorrow to get him comfortable there. Hopefully we won't need it for long, I want to get this sorted Tosh, I can't bare to see him so frightened." Jack told her truthfully.

"We look after our own Jack, we'll make sure he'll be alright." Tosh said and Jack could practically see her smiling in a determined way down the phone.

"Yeah we do, get some sleep alright Tosh. I want everyone in top form so we can tackle this head on in the morning." Jack said rubbing at his eyes wearily.

"Just going Jack, just thought I'd check in, Ianto's my friend and I just want him to be alright." she said sincerely.

"I know Tosh, we'll keep him safe." Jack promised her.

"I know we will Jack, I trust you, anyway, night." she said stifling a yawn.

"Night my wonderful Toshiko." he said smiling as he hung up.

Jack turned round and was surprised to see Ianto peering at him from the manhole. "Anything I should know about?" Ianto asked his voice slightly rough from sleep.

Jack simply smiled and walked over to him helping him out of his little room. "Just Tosh checking to make sure you were alright. Are you?" he asked pulling Ianto's still sleep warmed body to his own slightly cooler one.

"Felt cold without you." Ianto admitted quietly.

"Well, want to go back down?" Jack asked smiling at him lovingly and indulgently rubbing Ianto's upper arms to relax him, although if he got much more relaxed he'd probably drop to the floor.

"Not really, I'm not good at going straight back to sleep." Ianto said leaning into Jack's body breathing in the scent that was unique to Jack. That honeyed lavender musk. If they could bottle it they'd make a fortune but Ianto didn't say that, just silently indulged in one of his favourite past times.

Jack guided Ianto to the couch and sat them both down, sliding back into it comfortably. "How about we just sit like this for a while."

"I'd like that." Ianto said his voice quiet.

Jack moved his arms one wrapped round Ianto's shoulders the other around his waist, lightly rubbing the places his hands could reach.

Jack noticed Ianto's breathing even out. He knew the Welshman wasn't asleep, but he was obviously more relaxed than he'd been in a while, all the tension seemed to bleed right out of him and that made Jack feel contented, that he could do that for this young man who he cared so much about.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, taking silent comfort from each other. Ianto nuzzled at Jack's shoulder slightly. Jack felt his body reacting to the tempting touch and shifted slightly.

"Do you want to finish sorting out that room? Give us something to do." Ianto asked.

"Sure, but you get up first." Jack said.

Ianto with a bit of effort pulled himself up. Groaning as he straightened his legs clicking and rolling his neck to work out a small kink.

Jack pulled himself up with less effort. "come on, we just need to get everything set up, could have it done before everyone gets in. Come on." Jack held out his hand, smiling.

"Fine let's go." Ianto said taking Jack's hand in his own and pulling him towards the shooting range and the room they had began setting up. It was still quite dark, even though the rooms had electricity and very old lights, they didn't illuminate the corners of the room which were menacing and looked like they were just waiting to swallow an unsuspecting person into their dark recesses, never to be seen again.

"We'll get it looking homey in no time, bit of paint, decent carpet and a better light and I think we'll be laughing." Jack said smiling at Ianto, who found it hard to keep a small grin off his own face.

The bed they had bought was propped against one wall in bits, alongside some bedding and flat packs.

"Want to help me make the bed, then you can put the quilt and what have you on while I put the flat packs together." Ianto suggested.

"You don't trust me with that?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't, your many things Jack, the ability to put flat packs together isn't one of them." Ianto said shaking his head in an amused fashion. Before heading over to start work on the bed.

They had to put the frame together before putting the slats in to hold the mattress, they did this in companionable silence. Sliding the wood into place and securing it. Jack looked at the now completed bed frame.

"Alright, help me lift the mattress on and then you can start making it." Ianto instructed as Jack picked up the other side of the mattress and fit it snugly in the frame.

You get building and I'll make the bed." Jack smiled at Ianto as he moved to get started.

Ianto lost track of time as he put together a pair of end tables, he fixed everything together with easy precision and grace. Jack looked at him and found himself licking his lips at the sight of Ianto bent over and working so intently.

Jack shifted and sat behind Ianto wrapping his arms around his waist. "Done there Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah beds made and ready for use. You nearly done?" he asked as Ianto finished screwing on the last leg of the second table.

"Done. Come on help me move them." Ianto said standing up.

Jack kept his arms wrapped round Ianto's waist and in a sudden move tossed him onto the bed watching him bounce slightly as he shrieked.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled sitting up looking a bit confused.

"Because I've been wanting to do this all night." Jack said leaning in and kissing him tenderly, slowly urging him onto his back as their tongues battle valiantly against each other.

Ianto let out a gasp as Jack ran a hand down his chest, barely caressing his nipple, his body still remembered that wonderful touch and how it had taken him to ecstasy and he decided he didn't want to wait to feel it again.

Jack noticed Ianto becoming more demanding of his touch which he was more than glad to give, sliding his hand across the other mans stomach and slowly rubbing in circles, making a comforting touch so much more sensual and sexual than it was usually meant.

Ianto's hands reached up to caress his neck and run his fingers through the hair on the nape of Jack's neck letting his fingers dance over the sensitive skin he found.

"Oh Ianto, your so beautiful." Jack said letting his eyes blatantly rake over Ianto's form, which was quivering with pent up sexual frustration.

"From where I'm looking that would be you, but I can't be bothered to argue." Ianto said breathlessly pulling Jack's lips back down to connect with his and feverishly trying to control the kiss.

Jack groaned slightly at the taste of Ianto, that lovely coffee and chocolate flavour with just the smallest hit of hazelnut. Or at least that's the taste Jack's mind pulled forward till he decided to stop thinking and just feel Ianto's warm muscular tongue dancing with his.

Ianto relinquished dominance and allowed Jack to completely plunder his mouth. He whined slightly when Jack pulled away.

"What do you want Ianto?" Jack asked looking at him.

"Don't know, you in me or me in you I don't care, I just need something." Ianto said panting, his chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon.

"I think between us we'll work it out, but is this really what you want?" Jack asked tracing a finger down the centre of Ianto's chest.

"This isn't about anything else Jack, just use, that's what I want." Ianto said his voice and eyes sincere.

"That's a better response than earlier." Jack said and laid down on top of Ianto, keeping his weight of the other man but he could almost feel every beat of Ianto's heart against his own chest.

"Do you approve then?" Ianto asked smiling slightly.

"I more than approve Mr Jones." Jack said leaning down to nip at Ianto's pale neck lapping at the faintest mark on his neck, the cannibals had left a mark, but it was disappearing slowly. In a couple of months Jack probably wouldn't be able to see it then, unless you knew it was there you didn't notice.

"Jack." Ianto said in a breath craning his neck to allow that talented tongue to slide across his skin, making him shiver with need.

Jack nibbled lightly at is skin and suckled at it like it contained the sweetest nectar in the known universe, which to Jack it probably did.

"Jack please don't tease. I can't take it." Ianto said his voice just above a whisper.

Jack lapped his way down Ianto's torso, slathering every inch of available skin with his tongue, suckling on Ianto's nipple as his other hand came up to fondle it's twin on the other side of the lean body.

"Jack, god what you do to me." Ianto moaned his hands running over Jack's shoulders and his fingers lodging themselves into Jacks hair pushing gently trying to move him further down towards his already aching flesh.

Jack chuckled slightly, "so impatient, not like you that." Jack said as their eyes locked.

"Can't help it, while you were gone, didn't have anyone, not since that time with the stop watch. One blow job in your office, even a very skilful one doesn't even begin to take the edge off." Ianto said honestly.

Jack took that as a challenge and loosened Ianto's pants, sliding them off down those shapely legs and lapping his way down Ianto's abdomen, licking everywhere but that aching column of flesh that Ianto desperately wanted to feel his mouth on.

Ianto threw his head back and tried to thrust upwards to urge Jack to tackle his painful problem but Jack held his hips down on the bed.

Jack snickered slightly. "Want something?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I want Jack, please, don't torture me like this." Ianto begged, muscles in his hips straining against Jack's hands flexing his fingers in Jack's hair almost painfully and biting his lips to stop his high pitched whimpering.

"Aww poor darling. Let's see if I can help you with that." Jack said leaning over and taking the tip of Ianto's glorious cock into his mouth, reliving the taste and texture of their encounters before in a vivid flash as he tasted salty pre cum.

One of Ianto's hands flew up to his mouth covering it slightly to stifle the noise, but Jack was having none of it, he gripped Ianto's wrist and pulled it away from his face freeing the breathy moans and deep sensual cries that burst from the Welshman's throat unabated.

Jack pulled away for a second. "You sound to good to be silence Ianto, no one's here but me and you and I want to hear how much pleasure this is giving you." Jack instructed as he lowered his head and took most of Ianto's erection into his mouth relaxing his throat and letting the others member slip into the heat of his.

Ianto yelped in pleasure. "Jack, oh Jack, so good, nothing else can compare. No one else make it feel so good." he panted his hair dripping with sweat.

Jack looked around for something he could use as lube before he remembered he had put some in his pocket earlier after Ianto had tried to tear his clothes off in his office. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small tube before moving to unzip his own trousers. Wanting to feel heated flesh on heated flesh before their bodies joined.

Jack urged Ianto to roll over which the Welshman did a questioning noise reached Jack's ear.

"You alright with it this way?" Jack asked draping his naked body across Ianto's his own hard cock nestling in between Ianto's arse cheeks.

"God yes," Ianto moaned happily pushing back against him.

Jack kissed down Ianto's neck and across those muscular shoulders and sliding his tongue down his spine till he got to the top of Ianto's arse. Kissing each cheek lightly slowly spreading them exposing Ianto's most intimate area to his view.

"Jack." Ianto said lightly. "Don't know if I can take it all in, been to long."

"Well we'll put as much in as you can take and try and get it all in." Jack said as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

"Don't want to disappoint you." Ianto leaning up on his elbows and looking at Jack over his shoulder face serious.

"You could never disappoint me Ianto as a matter of fact it's an honour that you haven't been with anyone else while I was away." Jack said kissing him reassuringly.

Ianto let the kiss linger on his lips before turning back and leaning forward shifting onto his knees.

Jack licked his lips at the sight of beautiful creamy flesh laid out before him. Those beautifully formed muscles, slightly to thin waist and creamy arse cheeks.

Jack moved forward and let his tongue travel between Ianto's cheeks barely running over his entrance and caressing down further to lightly touch his perineum. Ianto lurched forward and made a keeling sound in his throat.

"Tasty." Jack said as he parted Ianto's cheeks and exposed the quivering hole to the air.

"Jack." Ianto said his face flushing as he leant forward to hide his face in his arms.

"Hey, don't hide your gorgeous. Every part of you is absolutely beautiful." Jack complimented.

"Bloody sap." Ianto mumbled without any ill meaning behind it.

"That's me, and I love your body." Jack said slowly slipping his tongue into Ianto's body.

Ianto surged forward slightly, his body surprised by the amount of pleasure gained from that single muscle.

"Woah, don't run away." Jack chuckled as he pulled Ianto back towards him, wrapping his arms round Ianto's waist to stop him from moving again.

Ianto gasped an let out a loud moan, his body shaking and his arms barely supporting his weight as Jack tasted his most intimate areas.

Jack moved one hand to stroke at Ianto's painful erection, his mouth relishing the taste of the younger man.

"Jack not gonna last if you keep doing that." Ianto whimpered, his arms to weak to hold himself up as he slumped forward, shoulders pressed against the mattress.

"Don't try to, try take the edge off then we'll get to the rest." Jack said as his tongue left Ianto's hole loose and glistening to guide his tongue back up his back and turning Ianto's face to capture his lips in a fierce heated kiss.

Ianto moaned lightly thrusting into the warm tunnel of Jacks hands and relishing the taste of himself that coated Jacks mouth and caused a wonderful mix of both their unique tastes.

Ianto jerked as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. "So close Jack." He gasped out pulling back from Jack's lips and sucking in oxygen.

Jack just nuzzled his cheek and neck lightly as he jerked faster at Ianto's cock.

Ianto let out a shout as he spilled his seed across Jacks hand and the bed. He briefly thought that it was pointless getting new sheets if this is what would happen not even an hour after they were put on.

Jack pulled his hand back and lapped at the cum that coated his fingers, treating it like the nectar of the gods as he savoured the taste as it rolled around in his mouth.

"You always taste great." Jack complimented.

"Flatterer." Ianto said facing him and smiling lightly.

"Now how about we get onto some more fun stuff." Jack let loose a roughish grin and held up his tube of lube.

"Definitely, just take it slow." Ianto said leaning up on his elbows.

"As slow as you want." Jack said kissing him lightly as he uncapped the bottle and drizzled plenty of lube onto his fingers. Trailing his index finger down Ianto's crack and circling his hole. Jack felt the muscle loosen and slowly slipped the tip of his finger into Ianto. Jack nearly moaned himself, god Ianto was tight. Tighter than he remembered, no wonder he seemed a bit nervous about taking Jack's cock.

"God you are tight." Jack said aloud.

Ianto didn't say anything. Just took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Jack slowly coaxed the muscle to relax and slipped the rest of his finger in. He rubbed the silky muscle and revelled in the texture and clenching around his finger. He slowly lined up his second finger and pushed the tip of the second in groaning as the tight muscle barely let him in.

"How in the world did we get it in the first time?" Jack asked slowly slipping the rest of the finger in.

"I had sex with other people, trying to lose myself in sex, didn't work, because then we had sex and I couldn't enjoy it with anyone else." Ianto said honestly, he really didn't want to have a conversation with Jack fingers buried in his arse.

"Now I feel privileged I get to feel your tight arse wrapped around my cock." Jack said curling his fingers and nudging Ianto's prostate, grinning when he let out a loud shout and lurched forward burying his face into the pillow and biting at it.

Jack tried to coax in a third finger but it was a bit difficult, Ianto's arse didn't seem to want to open up. "Relax a little Ianto, your arse is to tight." Jack said rubbing soothing circles on his lower back as he managed to get the tip of his finger into the Welshman.

"Never heard that one before." Ianto grunted leaning forward, shoulders to the mattress and reaching back to pull his arse cheeks apart.

"Glorious," Jack complimented finally slipping in his third finger, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get in at all. "I think we're gonna have to work on loosening you up Ianto." Jack said thrusting his fingers in and out working on loosening him up enough to slip inside.

"We can, just fuck me first." Ianto said his voice slightly muffled.

Jack scissor his fingers and pulled them out before sliding them back in hoping that would loosen the muscles slightly. It worked to an extent Ianto was still incredibly tight but Jack now felt he could slip inside.

Jack pulled his fingers out completely leaving Ianto's entrance gaping and quivering as he slicked up his own member with plenty of lube. "Alright tell me when to stop." Jack instructed as he placed the head of his cock against Ianto's hole and began pushing in. As the head of his cock slipped in he let out a hiss. Ianto was so tight around him.

Ianto reached back and laid his hands on Jacks hips urging him further forward. Jack was nearly all the way in when Ianto laid his hands flat on Jack's pelvis and Jack stopped.

"How much more?" Ianto asked panting.

"About an inch." Jack replied laying his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"Keep going." Ianto urged after a moment allowing Jack to finish pushing in and letting out a whimper.

"You alright?" Jack asked trying to hold himself steady.

"Just give me a minute." Ianto said. His voice sounded strained to Jack, the muscles in his back were tense and Jack slowly tried to loosen them up.

Ianto slowly adjusted and canted his hips back experimentally. Jack took this as permission to move and slowly drew out a little and pushed slowly back in, keeping his thrusts shallow.

"Oh Jack, feels so good," Ianto said beginning to move with him. Slowly relaxing as Jack began thrusting deeper. Ianto yelped as Jack prodded his prostate.

"Ianto so good, so tight." Jack began thrusting hard into Ianto who moved with him, their bodies in sync with each other as Jack's balls slapped against Ianto's arse.

Ianto could barely make sounds as Jacks cock pleasured his own, his hips moved of their own volitation and he swore his eyes were rolling back so far that he could almost picture what his own skull looked like.

Jack gasped and linked his hand with Ianto and rested them beside Ianto's head. Ianto threw his head back. "Jack, not gonna last. Please." Ianto groaned thrusting his hips forward trying to get some relief.

Jack wrapped his other hand around Ianto's member and jerked it rapidly as in time with his powerful thrusts which was slowly turning Ianto incoherent, his voice seemed to have left him and he could barely make a noise as Jack pummelled his prostate.

Jack could tell Ianto was close again because his hips began moving erratically, "JACK!" Ianto exclaimed as he came over Jack's hand again and dropped forward whimpering as Jack continued to pummel his tender prostate almost painfully. Jack gasped and thrust harder as he released into him. He leaked his seed into Ianto's abused hole and barely held himself from collapsing on top of Ianto both their bodies glistening with sweat.

"That was incredible." Jack said when his brain remembered how to form words, he turned Ianto over slowly kissing him apologetically as his cock slipped out of his slightly swollen hole.

"You alright?" Jack asked lightly kissing Ianto's face soothingly.

"Better than, a bit sore." he said his voice horse and cracking slightly as he accepted Jack's ministrations.

"We are so doing that again." Jack laughed quietly.

"Yeah we should break in all the beds the same way. But till then, sleep, I'm exhausted." Ianto said his eyes drooping.

"Sleep Ianto, we'll clean up in the morning." Jack lightly kissed him and laid his head on Ianto's chest. The pair of them drifted off to sleep on a blissful post coital slumber leaving the problematic world behind temporarily.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so long, lifes sucked recently. But here is the unbeta'd chapter 7. Enjoy

Stalked 7

Jack awoke first, laying in that wonderful big bed, with Ianto cuddled up to his body. Jack noticed how well they fit, Ianto's head was resting on his shoulder, his hair tickling Jack's chin, his arms flung around Jack's body and their legs entangled. Jack had never felt something so right.

He felt the dried cum on himself it was getting a bit itchy now but Jack could care less. This all felt so right, so natural that he almost wondered when it would end. Hopefully not for a very long time. He wanted to spend Ianto's life just like this, in a beautiful loving embrace.

Jack indulged himself slightly, running his hands through Ianto's wonderfully messy hair and rubbing the bare skin, down the Welshman's arms, his back, his arse cheeks. He heard a slight moan from Ianto who looked to be having VERY pleasant dreams.

"Jack," Ianto groaned slightly as his eyes barely opened, blinking sluggishly trying to work out where he was.

"Morning gorgeous." Jack said flirtatiously.

"Is it?" Ianto asked burying his face into Jack's neck.

"Is it morning? Yes, Gorgeous, you absolutely are." Jack replied smiling lightly and caressing the warm flesh of Ianto's back and torso.

Ianto groaned happily as his muscles relaxed even further under Jack's wonderful hands. Those slightly callous palms rubbing his muscles was so sensual and relaxing he felt like melting into a puddle of goo. Or maybe he just wouldn't move at all.

The room was lit with a dim glow, a soft light which Ianto found quite relaxing after waking from his sated slumber. He nuzzled Jack's shoulder lightly, placing dainty kisses against the warm skin.

"You are mellow in the morning." Jack commented, running his hands through Ianto's messy hair, smiling as it curled the more he played with it.

"I'm mellow after sex Jack. Sated, sore and completely relaxed." Ianto responded making a little mewing noise as Jack continued.

"Nice to know you like it." Jack responded with a large smile.

"Yeah, mellow and me only really happen after good sex. Hurts like a bitch though." Ianto mumbled sighing gently as one of Jacks hands moved to rub soothing circles on his lower back making the ache so much more bearable.

"Did I hurt you?" Jack asked his voice steady though he silently hoped he hadn't hurt Ianto to much.

"Not really, just been a while, what nearly a year since we last had sex, I haven't been with anyone else so, just hurt a little that's all. It'll go away soon." Ianto soothed rubbing Jacks chest, lightly caressing the immortal mans nipple.

"Good, I never want to hurt you." Jack said his breathing getting a little bit ragged as Ianto teased his chest.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked.

"6 am." Jack replied looking at his wrist strap.

"Good, plenty of time for a shower and a good cup of coffee. Want to join me?" Ianto asked smirking.

"Read my mind." Jack said forcing himself upright and stretching lazily.

Ianto licked his lips slightly at the display and his eyes raked across Jacks body adoringly. "Shower." Ianto said shaking his head slightly.

"Come on, to the locker room." Jack said with grand arm gestures which caused Ianto to giggle slightly.

Jack smiled at getting the other to laugh. Even if it was just with campy arm gestures. He watched Ianto tentatively stand up, wincing at the cold floor beneath him. Jack sympathised but he was more used to it having resided within the hub for so long.

"My show's tonight." Ianto said as they made their way to the showers, the locker rooms housed them both another change of clothes although Ianto decided he needed to go home to get some more clothes or he'd run out very quickly.

"When and where?" Jack asked smiling, he couldn't wait to watch him give a real performance.

"9 tonight at X:it bar, the gay club by the bay." Ianto said smiling brightly.

Jack knew the bar, just about anyone who knew about a gay scene in Cardiff, knew X:it. It was quite small but it had the atmosphere of a large stadium, it was intimate and impressive.

"You all set for it?" Jack asked as they entered the locker room. Holding open a stall door for Ianto to enter ahead of him.

"Yeah, I've got my songs sorted. I have 14 to perform, over an hour. I'm only glad I don't have to do more. At least I have a nice mix of songs." Ianto said stepping into the shower stall and turning the tap as Jack entered behind him, pulling the door closed solidly and locking it. Turning to nuzzle Ianto's neck and lightly nip the tempting flesh.

"I can't wait to see it." Jack said as the water cascaded over them, relaxing their bodies. Jack picked up a bottle of generic shampoo, he never paid much attention to it really and lathered some into Ianto's hair. Massaging his scalp and allowing himself to indulge in gently cleaning the young man.

Ianto relaxed into Jacks hands, his own slipping back to run up Jack's torso lightly, barely contacting his skin but deriving pleasure from the heat just below his finger tips.

"Hopefully it'll be nice and quiet, I want to go home Jack." Ianto said quietly like a child who knew they weren't suppose to say anything for fear of punishment.

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Ianto's shoulders nuzzling his sudsy hair lightly. "I know Ianto, we'll sort it all out as soon as we do you can go home. Get back to normal…well as normal as we get." Jack said trying to joke.

"Do you have any of Cassie's things in storage? Maybe something in there could help us." Jack asked moving back to continue cleaning the other man.

"Yeah I have most of her stuff, couldn't bring myself to throw it away, we can go pick it up later." Ianto suggested beginning to relax again.

Jack didn't comment, just silently attempted to massage all the tension out of Ianto's body with his soapy hands as he guided Ianto back under the spray to rinse off the shampoo. Ianto watched the suds swirl down the drain and he felt safe, safe here with Jack and safe with the rest of the team.

Ianto turned to face Jack, his hands moving forward to tangle in the American's hair and gently pull him close, bestowing a delicate little kiss on his lips. "Thank you Jack." he whispered.

"You are more than welcome." Jack said just as quietly and quickly cleaning his own body before pulling Ianto out of the shower back into the cool locker room, he picked up a fluffy towel and began rubbing Ianto down like you would a child, carefully but firmly.

Ianto felt so safe in Jack's arms, he hadn't felt this protected since he was a kid and his mother would ward of nightmares. "We should get ready for work," Ianto said quietly as Jack finished drying him and he moved over to his locker, pulling it open and reaching for his spare suit. A dark pinstriped suit with a dark blue shirt and blue striped tie. Simple yet striking.

Jack pulled had his own locker down here, but only kept one set of clothes in it since the rest were under his office. So Jack pulled out his normal classic RAF gear, donning it quickly. Snapping his braces on and leaving his shirt half unbuttoned before drifting over to the mirror to sort out his hair.

Ianto liked seeing Jack like this, the unguarded version that served to show him as more than the leader of torchwood, or the immortal time traveller, it showed him as human, his flaws, his fantastic characteristics, including his vanity and that lead Ianto to believe in hope for the very human race.

Ianto pulled on his suit jacket and straightened his tie before moving to the mirror to fix his own hair, Jack preening like an over indulgent parrot at his reflection and Ianto joined him, just pushing his hair so it lied mostly flat. Jacks hand moved to flatten it slightly and Ianto smiled at the mirror, catching Jack's own smile reflected back at him.

"Come on, I'll make us some coffee before the rabble gets in." Ianto said smoothly slipping into his usual work persona.

Jack smiled and buttoned up his shirt, leaving only the top button undone as he followed Ianto up to the main area of the hub, the pterodactyl was sitting on the gang way outside of the hot house, just observing. Ianto made a quick detour to his desk and pulled a bar of dark chocolate from his desk, breaking off a row and chucking it up towards her. Myfanwy made a loud chattery noise of excitement and quickly gobbled up the offering.

Ianto put the rest of the bar back into his desk for later and went to the coffee machine, Jack at his heels, leaning back against the cupboards as Ianto put in the coffee beans and moved with a graceful permission that Jack admired. The confident strides and very precise movements.

He took the striped mug Ianto handed him, his special industrial strength brew, maybe after having a mug of it he and Ianto could sit down and discuss the stalked. He took a sip and smiled happily as Ianto drank his own beverage.

"Let's go get Cassie's things, I'll set the rift alarm to alert my wrist strap, we should be able to make it back by the time te others get in." Jack said watching Ianto's reaction. The other sighed but nodded.

The finished their coffee's in silence, Jack put his now empty mug in the sink filling it with water and went to collect his coat, leaving Ianto to gather his thoughts for a moment. He heard the other man rinsing his cup out and saw him head over to get his own coat, slipping it over his shoulders and buttoning it up before walking over to Jack who was grasping the SUV keys tightly and smiling comfortingly. Between Torchwood 1, Cassie, Lisa, the cannibals, Abbadon and John, Ianto hadn't had a good time of it these past few years and Jack was determined to make this process as painless as possible.

They went to the garage, still silent Jack opening it and sliding into the drivers seat waiting for Ianto to get seated and put his seat belt on before leaving the garage, for once at an appropriate speed.

"So where is her stuff?" Jack asked trying to start even a small conversation.

"A storage garage just outside of Cardiff. I wanted to keep all their things safe."

"I'm sure they are."

Once they got back to the hub. 2 large cardboard boxes in the back. Filled with photographs and personal effects. Anything Ianto could think of that would help.

"So let's go set some of this stuff up. So we can see if we spot anyone." Jack said pulling the car to a stop and getting out.

Ianto followed nodding. "Yeah, I'm almost sure Cassie would have something with him in. But I really have no clue who or what I'm looking for. I mean, I'm just a guy, why the hell is someone stalking me?" he asked picking up a box and heading to the hub.

"We'll find something Ianto, I promise we will keep looking till we do find something." Jack promised following him in with the other box.

The rest of the team had arrived while Jack and Ianto had been out. Gwen produced a couple of star bucks cups.

"What's all this then?" Owen asked curiously as Jack and Ianto placed their burdens on the coffee table.

"Personal effects from my friends in London, need to see if we can get a picture of the guy in order to start trying to work out who he is." Ianto said taking the preoffered cup from Gwen and chugging down the liquid.

They had also brought back other personal effects hoping there was something in there. Letters, home movies, photos, phones and notebooks/diaries/journals.

"Lets go to the conference room, we can spread out in there." Jack said throwing back his own bitter coffee and throwing the empty Styrofoam cup into the bin beside Owen's desk.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen all proceeded to the conference room. Ianto hung behind and Jack noticing Ianto's distinct lack of movement and stayed where he was.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jack offered, not saying what it was. But Ianto knew. Did he want to talk about his friends, his best friend being killed by someone who was obsessed with him for no adequate reason, did he want to talk about his past being dragged up into the present. Not really.

"No." Ianto replied simply picking up a box and following the others. He knew Jack was only trying to help, but right now they only thing he needed help with was laying his demons to rest, to finally know who had killed Cassie, to finally have closure.

Jack picked up the other box and cast a glance at Ianto's abandoned half cup of coffee. He sighed gently and followed the rest of his team, hoping to start unravelling the mystery, the one that obviously plagued Ianto, he'd do anything to give him an answer.

………………………………………………………

Ianto placed his box on the conference table and began taking out books, dvds, video tapes, envelopes and other detritus. Carefully placing a few well cared for scrap books on the table and a few ordinary looking photo albums, including one that looked like a wedding album. Gwen reached for it intrigued. But Ianto just looked at her, that calculating gaze gave nothing away and she withdrew her hand slowly.

Tosh and Owen watched the exchange with interest. All these things held a place with their coworker, their friend and they made a mental note to treat everything with the upmost respect.

"So whose wedding album is it?" Gwen asked trying the straight forward approach.

"Jenna Whitehead and Jonathan Sullivan. The wedding was the week before Cassie died, they had just returned to work, they only had 3 more weeks then they were leaving Torchwood. Jenna was crushed under rubble, Jonathan was converted." Ianto said lightly tracing the words on the album cover.

"What about the rest of your friends?" Tosh asked, her voice respectfully quiet but intrigued.

"Henry Barker and Robyn Wilkinson were killed by daleks, trying to get a group out. They all died. Will Spire and Scott west were both deleted. When they started trying to escape while shooting as many cyber men as they could. Lila Berkley was killed by falling debris in the first wave, she was 7 month pregnant at the time. Christian Hollander was converted, he was the father of Lila's baby, and Jane Smith, she was in the elevator, was converted as soon as she stepped onto the floor. None of them deserved to die. Too many good people die for all the wrong reasons." Ianto said with conviction taking a moment to compose himself.

"What were they like?" Gwen asked, looking at Ianto as if she was seeing him for the first time, and maybe in a way they all were, he was a scared young man, the youngest, but he always seemed so worldly, maybe finally they could see the pain and the regrets that made him the calm, reliable man he was to the team.

"Jenna, she was a spitfire, worked in the weapons department. Had a love of rock music and was very well known for trick shots. Where as her husband Jonathan, complete sci-fi nut, worked with me in the archives. Odd couple but they worked, she had a temper and he had a calmness about him. Will was a Billy Idol wanna be, loved music, worked in the HR department, his boyfriend Scott worked in the legal department, how in the world they got together none of us know, but it worked. Christian worked on translating alien languages. He was very particular about how everything should be. Henry worked with the journalists, covering up alien threats, that sort of thing, he was a bit of a wacka doodie, his words not mine. Robyn worked with me, she was a nature child, kind of, except she shaved. Lisa, while she was human, was fun loving and adventurous, but she had an innate calm about her, Lila refused to be classed as torchwood, she was a lawyer, pure and simple, hard working, determined and like a dog with a bone, lastly is Jane, she was a character and a half, a fitness freak without comparison. Into running, parkour, sky diving, any extreme sports, she always said that life's to short to not try everything." Ianto finished his eyes misty with tears as he laid photo's of his friends on the table with a lovingly gentle hand.

"So who's who?" Tosh asked looking at a large group photo Ianto placed on the table.

"Left to right we have Jenna Whitehead, Christian Hollander, Henry Barker, Robyn Wilkinson, Lisa, Me, Cassie, Will Spire, Scott West, Lila Berkley, Jonathan Sullivan and Jane Smith." Ianto said pointing out each person.

"I used to share a flat with Henry, made it easier to commute and to pay rent."

"Good looking group." Owen commented looking at a photo he could now identify as Robyn, she had dark brown hair and large blue eyes, she was wearing a shirt and waist coat in blues and slivers with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. Well I think we spent about a third of our time either in clubs or just drunk." Ianto commented as they spread out the photos.

"How you holding up?" Jack asked as he breezed into the conference room.

"I've been better to be honest, it's painful dragging all these memories back up." Ianto admitted.

"Well we'll find him, it's just a matter of time, till then, you are going to go about as normal, for the most part, just get used to me hanging around a lot more." Jack said teasingly, leaning in and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I can get used to it." Ianto said cracking a smile and started pulling out jornals, diaries and letters.

"So where did you guys spend a lot of time?" Gwen asked trying to approach it from a PC frame of mind.

"A couple of little clubs that had open mic nights." Ianto said slightly distracted as he read Cassie's diary. She had always been like a little girl in that sense, keeping a cute, cuddly diary and writing about her day.

"Anyone ever hit on you after a set?" She asked.

"A few people but I was dating Lisa and not interested in the slightest." Ianto replied.

"Anyone ask more than once?" She tried.

"Not that I recall. Most seemed to back off when I told them." Ianto replied as Tosh set down not books and pens so they could make notes. Ianto picked one up and copied a short passage from Cassies diary.

"Seems she noticed." Jack said reading the passage over Ianto's shoulder.

'June 9th, that guy was there again. He's always there, fair enough Ianto's talented but that guy creeps me out. Those cold grey eyes. That dark unkept hair. He is up to something. I'll keep an eye out for him and tell Ianto if I think anything weirds going on.'

"She noticed him, grey eyes, dark messy hair, see if theres any further descriptions Ianto." Jack said squeezing Ianto's shoulders in comfort.

"About to." Ianto said turning the pages and scanning quickly.

"This guy looks a bit like that." Owen said holding up the photo. Ianto and Cassie, arms wrapped around each other in a friendly way laughing at the camera, a couple of children in the background and one man.

A pale gaunt face, large grey eyes, hair which looked like he hadn't brushed it that morning, or it had been styled to look like he'd just rolled out of bed. Very simple clothing just jeans and a t-shirt. But that image was more frightening than anything.

"He looks so normal." Tosh commented.

"Look through the rest of them, see if he shows up again." Jack said quickly flipping through one of the albums on the table, studying each picture intently as the rest of the team did the same.

"I've got one." Gwen said.

"So do I." Tosh said.

"I've found him in 3 already in here." Jack said, Ianto just sat there staring at the man. The man who killed his friend, who broke into his home, who filmed him in his bed. He felt nauseated and made a dash for the waste paper basket, heaving up everything he'd eaten.

Owen and Jack quickly jumped up. Owen was rubbing his back trying to calm him while Jack poured him a glass of water.

"Alright mate, just get it out of your system." Owen said as the girls tried to organise everything so as not to make Ianto feel like a side show.

Jack handed him some water when the Welshman had finished heaving and was relieved he kept it down.

"Sorry." Ianto muttered his voice scratchy.

"It's fine Ianto." Jack assured him.

"You know I had hoped he'd look like a monster so it'd be so much easier to imagine who killed my best friend. But he's just a normal looking guy. Human's really are the most frightening thing we see. Worse than some of the things that fall through the rift." Ianto said and silently everyone in the room agreed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

So a little jump in time here, it's evening of the same day as in the previous chapter and Ianto's going to the club to do his bit. Also this chapter is what I'll refer to as the lyrics board, cos about 2/3rds of it is song lyrics. All songs and artists are at the end of the chapter. Also I still can't post large amounts of text anywhere, so this is again unbeta'd, when I fix it I'll get everything beta'd and reposted.

Stalked chapter 8 -

Jack looked around the club, it was a warm friendly place, somewhere he was sure he'd visit again with Ianto. The drinks were good and the whole club didn't have the same quality as others, it felt more intimate and companionable.

"So when do you start?" Jack asked turning to Ianto who was sat on the stool beside him at the bar. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a waist coat unbuttoned over the top, a studded belt, worn jeans and black boots.

"In about 20 minutes, I have about an hour of material, so after I've done we can leave if you want." Ianto said taking a sip of his coke. He wasn't drinking, he was getting to paranoid for that, but he was taking bottled water on stage with him, wouldn't do to get dehydrated under the hot spot lights.

"Maybe we can have a drink after then go back to the hub and relax." Jack suggested letting a hand fall and rest on Ianto's upper thigh, squeezing it gently.

"I'd like that." Ianto replied letting his hand rest on top of Jacks.

"So how many songs are you singing?" Jack asked watching some of the other patrons, all dressed for a good night out, some in flamboyant colours which clashed horribly, some in muted and drab street clothes and some who actually looked like they had made an effort.

"16, ranging from stereophonics to rascal flatts. But a couple of them are short so I had to add a few." Ianto explained.

"Really, so you went for a mix of styles?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I like different music, so I'll perform different types of music. You going to be near the stage?" He asked turning to jack, he was honestly terrified that the stalker may try something, even in a public place. They didn't have a name yet, the face recognition software hadn't worked so far, but the guys image was still running.

"Yeah, I'll be as close as I can, nothing will happen to you, not while I'm here." Jack assured with false confidence, he knew he shouldn't promise that, but he hoped desperately it would always be true.

"Thanks." Ianto said simply as he leaned over and gave Jack a light kiss, so filled with gratitude that Jack felt like weeping from the strength of the emotion Ianto could get into that little peck.

"Your more than welcome." Jack replied as Ianto pulled back. They were interrupted as the clubs owner stopped next to Ianto.

"Ianto, we're ready for you mate." The man said, Jack noticed his messy red hair, dark brown eyes and smart casual look, he certainly knew how to blend in with his customers.

"Great, thanks Morgan." Ianto said standing up and finishing his drink quickly. Jack picked up his own and headed for a table as close to the stage as he could get. Which was actually very close indeed.

Ianto stepped up onto the stage and began fiddling with his amps and mic, fine tuning everything. He tapped the mic and spoke into it. "One, two, one, two. Alright hello all, I'm your entertainment for tonight, hopefully I'll have a bit of something for everyone, I want to see at least some of you up and dancing. Do feel free to sing along as well. Anyway this first song is a favourite of mine and dedicated to my dear friend Cassie." Ianto said, Jack looked at him adoringly as he struck up the cords and began singing.

"Ever seen a blind man cross the road

Trying to make the other side?

Ever seen a young girl growing old

Trying to make herself a bride?

So what becomes of you my love

When they have finally stripped you of

The handbags and the gladrags

That your poor old Grandad had to sweat to buy you

Once I was a young man

And all I thought I had to do was smile

Well you are still a young girl

And you've bourne everything in style

So once you think you're in you're out

'Cause you don't mean a single thing without

The handbags and the gladrags

That your poor old Grandad had to sweat to buy you

Sing a song of six-pence for your sake

And take a bottle full of rye

Four and twenty blackbirds in a cake

And bake 'em all in a pie

They told me you missed school today

So what I suggest you just throw them all away

The handbags and the gladrags

That your poor old Grandad had to sweat to buy

They told me you missed school today

So what I suggest you just throw them all away

The handbags and the gladrags

That your poor old Grandad had to sweat to buy you"

Jack marvelled at how Ianto's voice caressed each word with his accent, the club erupted in applause as the song faded out, the simple chords of Ianto's guitar giving the song a life of it's own.

"Thank you, glad you liked that, gives me hope you'll like the rest of tonights program. Anyway next up is a song that reminds me of a dark time in my life a few years ago, one that I've since pushed past and my life has been made better because of it." Jack thought he knew what dark time Ianto was talking about, he didn't recognise the opening chords, but that wasn't really a surprise to him as Ianto began singing in ernest.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.

Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Hold on. Hold on.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye."

Jack was speechless that song reminded him of the night Lisa died, he was captivated watching Ianto on the stage, he oozed confidence and sex. His eyes conveying every inner emotion as his fingers moved without any hesitation against the neck of the guitar.

"So everyone enjoying their night out?" Ianto asked as he took a sip of water. A round of applause and a deafening cheer replied. "Good, I hope your all buying plenty of drinks, because I want to see some of you out here dancing soon, got it?" he said a huge grin on his face as he interacted with the crowd.

"So next up we have a song that reminds me of someone who has become an increasingly more common part of my life and I'm glad of that. But this song reminds me so much of him I have to dedicate it to you Jack." He said looking towards the captain who suddenly felt very weak kneed and was glad he was sat down. He looked deep into Iantos eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one

I know that you got your reasons

These things that are pleasin' you

Will hurt you somehow

Don't you try the queen of diamonds boy

She'll beat you if she's able

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things

Have been laid upon your table

But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger

Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home

And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'

Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?

The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine

It's hard to tell the night time from the day

You're losin' all your highs and lows

Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

Come down from your fences, open the gate

It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you

You better let somebody love you

(let somebody love you)

You better let somebody love you

Before it's too late."

Jack smiled he could completely understand how that song related to him. His long wait for his doctor, he had missed so much that had happened with ll the people in his life. It almost felt the song was written about him. Ianto really had a feel for matching music to people. From what he'd heard of Cassie that song had fit her down to a tee. But he wasn't positive. He'd just have to question Ianto about it later.

"Now, this song, well I'm not going to give much preamble mainly because it's self explaintory. But this song reminds me of someone else in my life. Who tragically isn't in it anymore."

"Hey dad

I'm writing to you

Not to tell you

That I still hate you

Just to ask you

How you feel

And how we fell apart

How this fell apart

Are you happy out there

In this great wide world

Do you think about your sons

Do you miss your little girl

When you lay your head down

How do you sleep at night

Do you even wonder if we're alright

But we're alright

We're alright

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok but we're alright

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

I spent so many years

Learning how to survive

Now I'm writing just to let you know

I'm still alive

The days I spent

So cold, so hungry

Were full of hate

I was so angry

The scars run deep inside

This tattooed body

There's things I'll take

To my grave

But I'm ok

I'm ok

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok but we're alright

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know

I'm still alive

And I'm still alive

Sometimes I forget

Yeah, and this time

I'll admit that I miss you

Said I miss you

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok but we're alright

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know

I'm still alive

And sometimes I forget

This time I'll admit

That I miss you

I miss you

Hey dad"

Jack relalised in that moment how little he knew about Ianto's family, they had worked together, slept together. But this brought it home on how much more he had to learn about the younger man who was fast becoming the most important thing in his life.

"So next up we have a popular song, which I picked mainly because I like it. So without further ado."

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Jack thought about that song, probably more than he should, did it have meaning to Ianto, or was it coincidence. Jack wanted to show the other man his world, share all those stars and all the life he'd seen. But how could he. He daren't dream of showing Ianto those wonderful things in case it eventually sent him insane.

"So I'm just going to have a drink and a minute to cool down, it's hot up here." Ianto said sipping his water. Jack took the time to survey the club, looking for the man from the photos, he didn't appear to be there. But Jack wasn't about to give up his visual of his young lover.

"So, anyway, next we have a song by Nickleback, you may have seen the video of it. But I like this song, because it has a real meaning, that we all deserve saving and I'm sure that at least once in our lives, we'll all get the chance to save someone, take that opportunity when it's given, you'll never regret it."

Ianto flexed his fingers slightly before starting on the opening chords, his voice seeming much more emotive and expressive.

"Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin"

"So, everyone enjoying their night so far?" Ianto asked as the crowd whooped and cheered. "I'll take that as a yes, but I'm going to up tempo a little for the next song which is just something a friend once gave me to cheer me up."

"Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,

Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,

I said, well hell is so close

And heaven's out of reach

I ain't giving up quite yet,

I've got too much to lose

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, and I'll carry you home

Rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,

The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise

She said, when the day comes, look into my eyes

No one's giving up quite yet,

We've got too much to lose

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down,

And I'll carry you all the way,

You say you're fine

But you're still young, and out of line

All I need is to turn around,

To make it last, to make it count

You're gonna make the same mistakes

That put my momma in her grave

And it won't be long

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, and I'll carry you home."

Jack had stopped trying to analyse everything at this point, just enjoying the beautiful welsh voice, belting out emotive music as he sipped his water. He spent another moment glancing over the crowd who were all hanging on to every note Ianto was singing. Transfixed by his movements and melodious stylings.

"So next up we have another song, which was the favorite of a friend of mine, which he had played at his wedding."

"Angel of Mercy

How did you find me?

Where did you read my story?

Pulled from the papers

Desperate and hardened

seeking a moment every fix

All I wanted to say

All I wanted to do

Is fall apart now

All I wanted to feel

I wanted to love

Its all my fault now

A Tradegy I fear

Angel of Mercy

How did you find me?

How did you pick me up again?

Angel of Mercy

How did you move me?

Why am I on my feet again?

And I see you

Whoa Whoa Whoa

I feel you

Whoa Whoa Whoa

Before just the daylight

Come and i stand by

Waiting to catch the quickest plane

Flying to nowhere

Is better than somewhere

That's where i've been and nothing's changed

All I wanted to say

All I wanted to do

Is fall apart now

All I wanted to feel

I wanted to love

Its all my fault now

A Tragedy for sure

Angel of Mercy

How did you find me?

How did you pick me up again?

Angel of Mercy

How did you move me?

Why am I on my feet again?

And I see you

Whoa

I feel you

Whoa

Im so lost in you

A tredgy seemed to be over now

A tradegy it seemed to be

Angel of Mercy

How did you find me?

How did you pick me up again?

Angel of Mercy

How did you move me?

Why am I on my feet again?

And I see you

whoa

I feel you

Whoa

I feel you

Oh Whoa

I feel you

Oh Oh Oh"

"So folks, we're just over half way through my songs with you." The audience groaned loudly at that. "I still have 7 more songs for you all to enjoy, so we'll move on, the next song is something that I know will make sense to one person in the room tonight and I hope you understand it."

Jack's ears perked knowing Ianto meant him.

"When all our tears have reached the sea

Part of you will live in me

Way down deep inside my heart

The days keep coming without fail

A new wind is gonna find your sail

That's where your journey starts

You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was

Deep as the river runs

Warm as the morning sun

Please remember me

Just like the waves down by the shore

Were gonna keep on coming back for more

cause we don't ever wanna stop

Out in this brave new world you seek

Oh the valleys and the peaks

And I can see you on the top

You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was

Deep as the river runs

Warm as the morning sun

Please remember me

Remember me when you're out walkin

When the snow falls high outside your door

Late at night when you're not sleepin'

And moonlight falls across your floor

When I cant hurt you anymore

You'll find better love

Strong as it ever was

Deep as the river runs

Warm as the morning sun

Please remember me

Please remember me"

Jack was rendered completely mute by that song. Of course he'd remember Ianto, for as long as he could think, he'd remember the beautiful man who reawakened things within him he was almost sure had died years ago.

"Now upping the tempo again, I really want to see some of you dancing soon or I may think you don't like my music." Ianto joked between sips from his water bottle.

"Anyway, here we go." He said putting the water down and fixing his quitar strap.

"I have always been a little shy

I've always been the quiet type till now

And I never let my feelings show

I never let anybody know

Just how much I was so deep in love

But now that you're in my arms

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me

What you do to my heart just makes me melt

And I don't think I can resist

But I've never been one to kiss and tell

A love this true can't be subdued

So I'm gonna let out a yell

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby, I want the whole world to see

Just how good your love looks on me

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby, I love to love you out loud

Yeah, I love to love you out loud"

Jack laughed watching some of the people in the club attempting to dance, he certainly wasn't about to join in, he wasn't sure how much more he could stand out wearing his usual WW2 garb.

"So since some of you actually started dancing there, we'll keep the tempo up for my next song."

"Whooo umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

[Chorus:]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah"

Jack was thoroughly enjoying seeing Ianto in such a relaxed state, the microphone and guitar were giving him a confidence Jack had rarely seen. He liked seeing him like this, just like someone his age should be, full of confidence, standing tall and proud and enjoying every second of what he was doing.

"Now I'm going to slow down the tempo again, just so I actually have enough energy and can finish with my voice in tact at the end of the night." Ianto said laughing slightly.

"But this is something else I'm dedicating to you Jack, I know you'll get it."

"

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you."

Jack was truly staggered, this evening was a revelation and he was enjoying every second of it. He and Ianto, they'd be fine no matter what happened, he couldn't have picked a better song to describe what they had. Now or ever, the future may be a long time for Jack and Ianto would be gone from his life in the blink of an eye. But this remarkable young man would forever be with Jack, making his future that much better.

"So back to a song that I'm sure some people get sick of. I know I do but it means a lot to me, it was played at the funeral of a couple of people who were very close to me. I just want to lay a few demons to rest here. So anyway. Here goes."

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, Worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, Going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, No expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, No tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best Iâ€™ve ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles itâ€™s a very veryâ€¦.

Mad World, Mad World

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And they feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, Sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, No one knew me

Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson

Look right through me, Look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best Iâ€™ve ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles itâ€™s a very veryâ€¦.

Mad World, Mad World

Enlargen your world"

Ianto discretly wiped a couple of tears from his face as the crowd applauded the raw emotion he had produced. Laying his soul bare before everyone.

"Thank you very much, that's one demon laid to rest. I'll exercise some more another night. But I'll carry on with this little song. Which I only heard recently."

"I've been retracing the places we've been

The first steps we left are now lost in the wind

Life is what happens while we're making plans

You gave me your heart but it slipped through my hands

The TV is talking, the radio's on,

But I can't drown out the sound of you gone

What's gonna matter, when this moments done

The world's spinning faster but we're just holding on

Did I ever stop to say

Did I ever find a way

To catch it when time flew

Did I ever make it show

Did I ever let you know

Nothing else matters but you

Nothing else matters but you

The nights just get longer

The days feel the same

The clock on the wall seems to whisper your name

Don't know why I waited to tell you before

With each day that passes I just love you more

Did I ever stop to say

Did I ever find a way

To catch it when time flew

Did I ever make it show

Did I ever let you know

Nothing else matters but you

Nothing else matters but you

Time doesn't slip, it runs through our hands

And just where it goes I can't understand

Like an old photograph in white and black

The hours have faded and I just want them back

I just want them back

Did I ever stop to say

Did I ever find a way

To catch it when time flew

Did I ever make it show

Did I ever let you know

Nothing else matters but you

Did I ever stop to say

Did I ever find a way

To catch it when time flew

Did I ever make it show

Did I ever let you know

Nothing else matters but you

Nothing else matters but you"

Jack was sure Ianto couldn't find any more songs to describe them tonight, or ever again, but he didn't need to. Jack had the picture pained for him in vivid Technicolor. Time, suddenly everything seemed so very insignificant, everything Jack wanted was right here and he smiled as he acknowledged it. He was going to treat Ianto like a prince when they got back to the hub, show him how much he cared.

"Alright everyone, this is my last song tonight." A huge groan from the audience caused him to chuckle. "It's a good one I promise, then everyone can have a good drink and enjoy the rest of your evening. But I can't do any more or I'll lose my voice, trust me I need it for shouting at some of my coworkers tomorrow. So here's my finale for all of you, enjoy."

"I Woke up this morning

With this feeling inside me that I can't explain

like a weight that I've carried

Been carried away, away

But I know something is coming

I don't know what it is

But I know it's amazing, you save me

My time is coming

And I'll find my way out of this longest drought...

It feels like today I know

It feels like today I'm sure

It's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing I'm wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' and then

It feels like today

Feels like today

You treat life like a picture

But it's not a moment thats frozen in time

It's not gonna wait

Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breaking

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

Keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache

Soon this dam will break

And it feels like today I know,

it feels like today, I'm sure

It's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' and then,

It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like, feels like your life changes

It's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' and then,

It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like, feels like your life changes."

Jack clapped loudly as Ianto bowed and the crowds cheered and whooped as the Welshman, guitar on his back, headed for Jack, kissing him hotly.

"Want to get out of here?" Ianto asked. His eyes hot and firey from adrenalin.

"You know I do. Let's go." Jack said taking Ianto's hand and puling them out of the club, between the sweaty bodies and heading back to the hub to enjoy the feelings the evening had bestowed on both of them.

"I just want to tell you something Ianto." Jack said stopping by the bay.

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asked moving the strap of his guitar case slightly.

"I love you Ianto Jones." Jack said honestly, pulling the other man to him and kissing him passionately.

Ianto just smiled and they kissed deeply, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them, the figures fists clenching and teeth clenched.

"You'll be mine soon, you will." The man whispered his voice cracked and gravely. He grinned evilly and turned heading off.

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………

AN - sorry for all the lyrics, but I had a friend who did all these songs, not in the same set mind, but he did so I had to use them.

SONG LIST -

Handbags and Glad rags - Stereophonics

With the devil - Breaking Benjamin

Desperado - Journey South

Emotionless - Good Charlotte

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Savin Me - Nickleback

Sweet and Low - Augustance

Mercy - One republic

Please Remember Me - Tim McGraw

Love you out loud - Rascal Flatts

Life is a highway - Rascal Flatts

Bless the broken road - Rascal Flatts

Mad World - Gary Jules

Nothing else matter - Lee Mead

Feels like today - Rascal flatts


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stalked chapter 9**_

Jack pulled Ianto deep into the hub, the cog door rolled back into place behind them and their lips clashed together in a fevered passion. Jacks hands slipped Ianto's waist coat off, caressing his covered chest. Ianto let out a groan and latched onto the skin just below Jack's ear.

"You know, you make fantastic noises." Jack commented as he removed Ianto's shirt and caressed his bare chest firmly.

Soon the hub was filled with pants, groans and whimpers from both men as their bodies connected. Above their heads on the plass a figure stood looking at the water tower with a determined expression.

"I will have you, you will be mine Ianto Jones, if I have to stake out this place for weeks. I will own you, you are mine, we will remove all traces of that slut from you, you will be my darling slave." He caressed a photo in his wallet.

Down below Jack slumped forward onto Ianto's chest, both their bodies desperately sucking in the oxygen.

"Get's better every time." Jack said pushing Ianto's sweat soaked hair back off his forehead.

"It certainly does." he agreed.

They pulled themselves apart reluctantly to go sleep in a real bed. Rather than be discovered first thing in the morning on the settee with the papers on Owens desk looking decidedly messier than usual.

…………………………

Mornings in the hub had always been strange to Ianto, it must feel like living in Antarctica, where they had 6 months of day and 6 months of night. How it must effect the body clock. He'd often felt that between all the early mornings, long nights and restful evenings he should be walking about in the dark outside, akin to a vampire, only more pale.

He rolled over and looked up at the warm body he was half draped over into Jack's smiling face. The immortal man didn't speak, just caressed his cheek with a warm hand. "Sleep well?" He asked quietly, as if afraid of breaking the comfortable atmosphere.

"Best night's sleep I've had for ages." Ianto replied his voice slightly gravely and sleep worn, but also slightly scratchy from where Jack had managed to get him yelling last night.

"Good, because to day my beloved, we are going to identify that guy and make sure he's out of your life." Jack said hands straying into Ianto's sleep mussed hair.

Ianto didn't speak, just relaxed laying his chin down on Jack's chest, eyes closed in pleasure. Those talented hands felt so good, Jack knew just how to touch, how to caress, how to make his whole body hum with pleasure. He felt so good like this and hoped the feeling would never end, even though he knew logistically it had to just so they could actually save earth from the constant alien threats.

"So I don't expect the others in for another hour or so, wanna shower with me?" Jack asked a sly grin on his face and Ianto knew there was no way they'd be sharing a shower without attacking one another's bodies.

"Gladly." He said making no move to get up, which had Jack chuckling heartily.

"Well then you need to get up, as cute as you look." Jack said his hands caressing Ianto's forehead and neck with strong delicate fingers.

"But I'm comfy." Ianto whined slightly closing his eyes hoping he could go back to sleep for a bit longer, he didn't want to move, felt to content to move.

"I know, but we need to get ready for the day, never know what's going to fall through the rift and bring about the next apocalypse. I'll buy you breakfast." Jack offered hoping that food would motivate Ianto into moving.

"It had better be more than a croissant." Ianto muttered as he reluctantly moved to sit up, he yawned widely and Jack chuckled.

"How about a good fry up from that café we like?" Jack said sitting up as well and kissing Ianto lightly when he was upright.

"I'd go for that. But I'm making the coffee, they make great eggs but their coffee is like scummy dishwater." Ianto said holding Jack's cheek and kissing him back sweetly.

"Oh absolutely, I've been tainted you know, I've been spoilt for any other coffee. Even that £5 a cup star bucks crap tastes bad now." Jack complained jokingly.

"It's because I am the coffee god, I could take over the world with my caffeine, I just chose to covertly control torchwood instead." he replied with a straight face which sent Jack into a belly aching laugh.

"Oh that you could, tempting all the politicians into being somewhat intelligent would work better though, because then you'd still be with me." Jack said catching his breath.

"I couldn't leave Jack, hell I don't want to more to the point. Only 2 ways I'm leaving, one if you come with me and two dead. No middle. I couldn't do it, I love my job to much." he confessed.

"Well come on, shower, then I'll go get breakfast before the others get in, they can get there own." Jack said bouncing up and holding out his hand for the Welshman.

Ianto pulled himself up using Jack's hand and stretched, his muscles flexing and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off him. "Come on, shower." Jack prompted pulling Ianto naked towards the locker room.

"Jack I need to get my clothes." Ianto said patiently.

"Why? No one's in yet, plenty of time to get dressed." Jack said not letting go of him as they travelled down the corridors. The stark light of the locker room always seemed very clinical, even though it was functional you really didn't want to be here if you didn't have to be, although Ianto often thought he preferred the clinical look, it was easy to clean. Jack opened up a cubical and pulled Ianto in with him, closing and locking the door.

"You know Jack, I may think you're a bit eager to get me in the shower. Anything I should know." Ianto asked with an amused grin as Jack made sure the towels were out of the way of spray. That was one thing he had done, installed towel warmers, Ianto always made sure there were towels on them, Jack had always found it nice after a hard, dirty hunt to have warm clean towels.

"Yeah, you look hot with water running down your body." Jack replied honestly.

"You can be to charming you know." Ianto quipped before kissing Jack lightly, turning on the water and stepping under the spray, letting it wash off the remains of last nights activities.

"Yeah, but that's what makes me, me." Jack said stepping in behind him and wrapping his arms round Ianto's waist.

"Yeah and I love it, especially since I can gloat over all the poor heart broken people you flirt with." Ianto laughed picking up the shampoo which Jack quickly took from him, the captain's hands worked the shampoo into his scalp and Ianto let out the smallest of moans at the sensation.

Jack chuckled slightly, enjoying the intimate moment. He leant forward and kissed the side of Ianto's neck biting gently before latching onto his neck where it met his shoulder and sucking, nibbling and licking, he smirked, the bruise would look incredible. Ianto moaned as Jack gently tipped his head so he could wash away the shampoo, running his fingers through the clean strands.

He let his hands roam the beautiful flesh, groping, caressing, teasing. Ianto placed his hands on the wall of the shower, his knees feeling weak as Jack pushed him against it.

"Do you want me?" Jack asked his fingers trailing down Ianto's back to the crack of his arse.

Ianto moaned. Surely Jack didn't want him to form sentences.

"Come on, where are those beautiful welsh vowels I love so much?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Please Jack." Ianto said with a breathy moan.

"Please what?" Jack asked skirting his fingers down Ianto's crack and teasing his hole slightly. "Want me to? Huh, wanna have that just fucked look as everyone gets in?"

"God yes. Please." Ianto pleaded his fingers scrabbling against the shower tiles trying to find purchase on something.

"There's my dirty Welshman, you hide it so well you know, I love it." Jack said as he looked around for something to use as lube.

Ianto wordlessly handed him some of the soap they kept down here, it wouldn't dry out at least and it was slippery, Jack seemed to think it was good enough as he slipped one slick digit into Ianto slowly.

"Fuck Jack." Ianto panted, pushing back on the finger slightly as Jack placed a hand on his chest pulling him towards him, his finger slipping in deeper.

"Yeah, shortly. Your still loose you know, from last night." Jack said nibbling Ianto's ear and slipping in another finger easily.

Ianto let out a low moan, he wanted to beg, beg Jack to fuck him silly so he'd feel it for days to come, but he couldn't for the words, like he'd short circuited his brain for a moment and the only sounds he could make were loud moans and sweet whimpers.

Jack obviously deciding Ianto was loose enough pulled out his fingers, lining up his cock with Ianto's quivering hole. He pulled Ianto's face round slightly and kissed him lovingly as he pushed in. Ianto let out a gasp as he was penetrated.

Jack held him tight as he stopped, fully seated deep in Ianto's body, oh so deep. "It never felt like this with anyone else Ianto, you always make me feel so good." Jack said, waiting a minute before he started moving. Pulling out and pushing in deeply. Ianto letting out low grunts and moans.

"I know what you mean Jack." Ianto replied in a whisper as Jack picked up the pace, their bodies shifting in unison deriving pleasure that was driving them insane.

Jacks hands held Ianto's hips firmly as he pounded into him as they both lost control. Both cumming hard. Ianto slumped against the wall, Jack resting on his back as they panted and gasped trying to catch their breaths as they rode the final waves of ecstasy.

"So how about the rest of that shower?" Jack panted shifting back slightly but not slipping out of Ianto just yet.

"Maybe, just give me a minute." Ianto panted feeling his inner muscles flex around Jack's cock as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

Jack didn't say anything, just kissed Ianto's shoulder lovingly and rubbing his lower back. Before slowly pulling back and letting his spend cock slide from Ianto's body.

Ianto, who had just gotten the feeling in his legs back, turned and pulled Jack into a deep kiss, a loving, grateful kiss. "Let's finish up." he said quietly reaching for the shampoo and washing Jacks hair with controlled, precise fingers.

"Yeah, I owe you breakfast." Jack smirked as he began washing the evidence of their coupling from Ianto's body with soapy hands.

………………………………………………………………

The hub was dark, Ianto reached to turn on the lights and Jack retrieved his great coat from his office, throwing it on over his traditional garb. "Full English?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks. I'll have coffee done when you get back." He promised as Jack headed for the rolling door, which slid open, sirens wailing as Jack left on his mission. To go fetch food.

Ianto set the coffee maker going before deciding he needed some air to clear his head before the days work. He went to the invisible lift and rode it to the plass. It was still early, no commuters yet. The sun had barely risen over the bay as Ianto stepped off the slab and walked to the railing, leaning over it and watching the fishing boats bob up and down in the bay.

He just took a moment to be. He heard faint footsteps on the plass. Probably an early commute, or someone stumbling home after a night out, he thought and didn't give it a thought. Well not till he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and dropped to the floor, the edges of his vision blackening as he heard the voice above him which sent his blood cold.

"Your mine now."

……………………………………………………………………

Jack held the Styrofoam boxes tight as the lift came to a halt and the cog door rolled back. "Ianto." he called expecting the younger man to come out of the kitchen with some fresh coffee and a smile.

That didn't happen. He didn't hear anything, or see anything. He put the boxes on Tosh's desk and checked the life signs in the hub. It was only registering one human. Him. Jack picked up his phone and rang Ianto's, which went straight to voice mail. This was odd. Ianto always answered it was one of life's small assurances.

Getting desperate to locate the Welshman Jack checked the CCTV. There he saw it. Ianto, outside on the plass. That man, the source of all Ianto's fear, knocking him unconscious and carrying him away. That man, a tall man with perfectly groomed hair and well dressed, carrying the unconscious Ianto Jones to a BMW, placing him in the boot and getting g in as if this was normal. He took off, the car had no plates.

Ianto had been kidnapped.

Jack hurriedly picked up the phone and first called Tosh. Her groggy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Tosh, I need you in right now, Ianto's been taken." Jack said in a frantic voice and he barely registered her reply of 'I'll be there in 10.' before he hung up, next dialling Owen.

"What." a voice grumbled back at him.

"Owen get in right now, Ianto's been kidnapped."

"I'm on my way." The phone went dead.

He dialled the final number and held the phone to his ear.

"Gwen cooper."

"Gwen, I need you here as soon as possible, that guys grabbed Ianto."

"I'm on my way out the door right this second Jack." She hung up too and Jack, not knowing what else to do right now, slumped in Tosh's chair and let silent tears course down his face.

"I'll get you back Ianto, I promise." he told the still air of the hub.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Stalked 10

Authors note - I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate you all sticking with me through this fic. This chapter like the last has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine….I was having a bad day and poor Ianto suffers for it. Sorry Ianto *hugs him* I love you. Plus this chapter isn't that long but I have some nice things in store soon. Promise. Plus with all my updates lately I think my brains starting to melt.

……………………………………………

Jack sat with tears in his eyes as the cog door rolled open and Owen and Tosh ran in together. Jack just turned to them. Tosh wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly as Owen sat at his desk and pulled up the CCTV footage.

"What happened Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I went out to get breakfast, he went outside, probably just to get some air. Anyway, he was knocked unconscious. I…" Jack broke off and bit his lip as Tosh tried to comfort him.

Jack suddenly stood up. "I don't have time for this, we have to find Ianto." He squeezed Tosh's shoulder in thanks. "Tosh we got a good shot of the guy try identify him. Owen see if you can track the car through the CCTV. I'm going to hand check faces." Jack said as he got the computers to print off anything close to the guys face.

Gwen burst in. "What happened ?" she asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Ianto was outside and was knocked out by the guy." Owen said simply typing furiously. "Cars a blue BMW M3." He called as he spotted the car on the camera as it weaved it's way through the city centre.

"Good work, any look finding where it's gone?" Jack asked as he handed Gwen some papers.

"Not yet, through town, looks like he's leaving Cardiff, but he won't have gone far." Owen insisted.

"How do you know?" Tosh asked.

"He's obviously close to Cardiff if he's watching Ianto, but he isn't going to be in the city." Owen said.

"He's probably less than 20 miles from the outskirts." Gwen put in.

"Close to the object of his obsession." Tosh said.

"Exactly, but what drove him to fixate on Ianto?" Owen asked.

"Well Ianto used to perform at clubs in London, if our guy saw one I can see no reason he wouldn't become fixated." Jack said.

"Really, that good huh?" Gwen asked.

"Fantastic, like the words suddenly got a soul and soared. Had the whole club fixated. No one even went up to the bar for drinks during song." Jack said

"So essentially, this guy sees Ianto at a club, falls in lust or whatever, Ianto probably turns him down, he becomes an obsessed stalker, kills his best friend, broke into his house and kidnapped him." Owen listed.

"Yeah, humanity really can be a sick and terrifying think." Jack said honestly, eyes cloudy as he got back to his checks, he'd had Gwen print off a still from the CCTV to compare their pictures to.

"He looks so normal. I mean he did in the photos Ianto showed us, but, it doesn't seem real. It's like the cannibals, I sometimes wonder if these people are really human." Gwen confessed.

"The fact they are human is what makes it so terrifying. If it's alien you can brush it off, but humans, they walk round us every day, live next door, love us. That makes the fear and terror so much more real." Jack said checking one photo very closely before putting it in a pile to look at on the computer.

"I lost the car Jack, lost the CCTV when he left the city, heading out on the M4." Owen said before hitting the monitor in frustration.

"We'll just have to find the guys address on personal records." Jack said looking frustrated and terrified. He'd just got Ianto into his life and he loved every second, he couldn't lose him, not now, not this soon and not to this maniac.

"We'll get him back Jack, we won't rest till we do." Tosh promised.

"Yeah, we'll live here till he comes home, then you can take him to bed and tie him to the mattress." Gwen said looking through her stack of photos, looking for the slightest detail that may lead them in the right direction.

Owen sat down with them and picked up a stack of photo's from Jacks pile and started going through them.

Jack stood up and wandered into the kitchen, the others looked after him wondering if he needed some time alone or to follow. They were relieved however when he came back with four mugs of very black coffee.

"We need the kick." He said handing everyone a mug and sipping his as he went back through the photos.

Gwen picked hers up and drank it down without complaint, as did Owen and Tosh. "Jack, Ianto's strong, he'll be alright, then when we find him we'll teach his stalker what happens when you mess with one of ours."

Jack looked up, Gwen sounded absolutely murderous, he hadn't heard anything close to that tone since the fairies. It frightened him so he silently thought the stalker is really going to regret everything. He'd make sure of that.

They worked in silence for over an hour and Jack was getting twitchy, this wasn't going anywhere, he wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. He needed Ianto home, needed him to be safe.

"Jack I got a hit on the database. 98% chance of a match and that's close enough. Guys name is Matt Norton, 32, lawyer, born in London, only child, normal parents, normal childhood, had a restraining order filed against a guy called Craig Davis, domestic abuse, no records of anything ever filed against him, moved to Cardiff the same time Ianto did. Just days after as a matter of fact. Worked at a firm across the quay. Not seen at work for over a week. Address is a P.O. box in Rudry. That's about 20 minutes away. Less than 20 miles, but there's a lot of woodland in that area, we'll need a way to find them." Tosh rattled off her voice calm, but her body language excited.

"That's great work Tosh, everyone saddle up, we're going to go find Ianto." Jack said his voice loud and booming in the confined hub.

…………………………………………………………………

Ianto looked blankly at the walls, he couldn't move, he'd been drugged, he could almost feel it physically coursing through his veins and invading his senses. It terrified him completely. He could barely think about what had just happened, this man, this psycho. Claimed he loved Ianto, that they were meant to be. It was all a sick reality for this man.

Ianto closed his eyes at the images his mind conjured. That man, his cold, horrid hands that had slid across his body, had touched him in ways he wished he'd never felt. He felt tears gather behind his eye lids. Oh Jack, how he wanted that warm comforting touch right now, to wipe away the other mans touch.

He had entered that room barely half an hour ago, rattled off a spiel about how Ianto had made him a better man, then proceeded to show his 'love'. Ianto shuddered at the feel of that man touching his body, touching him in the intimate way Jack did. He could feel the result of that touch sliding down his chest, see the bruises on his naked body and prayed he'd be found, this wouldn't break him, this man was insane.

"Oh hello love, have you come to your senses yet?" He asked, his voice cheery and well normal.

Ianto just turned his head away in disgust, it was about the only thing he could do.

"Aww, but sweetheart, you need to apologise." He said said, coming over before sharply pulling Ianto's face round to look at him. "You've been very naughty, you've been sleeping with that slut, he's defiled your wonderful body, he doesn't deserve to touch you. Not like I do. I'm better than he is." Ianto's body trembled, not that.

"Oh I'll show you love, you'll never want to leave me again." He said as he leant down and licked at Ianto's quivering neck, he could feel the Welshman's pulse flutter and thud against his tongue and it excited him. "Oh my poor angel, violated by such a bad man, we'll just have to fix that won't we precious."

Ianto shook his head violently, but the man held him down by his throat, squeezing hard on his wind pipe making him gasp.

"I don't want to do it this way, but either stop fussing or I will. I need to take his smell and touch away, can't have you tainted now can we?" he asked rhetorically as he looked at the love bite on Ianto's neck. "That'll heal soon my sweet, then it'll just be me." He lowered his face to the other side of Ianto's neck and Ianto whimpered as he felt sharp teeth graze his skin before they clamped down savagely breaking the skin and causing his blood to flow freely. Ianto's eyes closed and tears slid down his cheeks, the humiliation and pain were almost overwhelming, but he was sure there would be worse to come.

"Now to get rid of the other traces." He said flipping Ianto over. Ianto cried silently. He felt rough hands part his cheeks and he couldn't stop it. The man forced a dry finger into him and he wanted to cry out, to struggle, but he couldn't.

"I love your arse." he said as he spit on his hand and used that to coat his erection. Ianto forced his eyes closed as he felt the bulbous head at his opening before it was forced in. He let out the barest squeak of pain and closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Come on love, feels good doesn't it? Yeah you like it like that." He said reaching under Ianto to tug on his cock, Ianto could feel his body betray him as he became erect and he couldn't focus anymore, it was all a painful nightmare.

Matt pushed his cock in brutally, tugging Ianto's erection and Ianto felt himself cum. He felt disgusted by himself and let out a pitiful moan as he felt the other man cum inside of him.

"There now, all better. Rest love, we'll move later." He pulled out and left without a backwards glance and Ianto let the hot tears burn his humiliated face.

………………………………………………………

Jack drove like a man possessed to get to Rudry, it was their best hope and he hoped they wouldn't be to late, Owen had said this guy may try to end it if he thought Ianto was going to be taken from him, he was psychologically unstable. But right now, Jack didn't care, he just wanted Ianto back, safe and sound.

"Jack point 4 of a mile turn left, then we have to search manually." Tosh said from her place in the back, Gwen was riding shotgun and making sure Jack didn't hit any careless motorists.

"Good job Tosh, everyone be on the look out for that blue BMW. It could lead us to him," Jack said taking a sharp left. Jack and the rest of the team looked around for any likely hiding places, the place wasn't large but all the wooded areas made it a good hide out.

……………………………………………………………

Ianto lay on the mattress, he didn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't process what had just happened. Oh he knew what had happened, hard not to with the sticky substance leaking from his entrance, he just couldn't process that it had happened, happened to him. The man had left when he was done, he'd tried to get Ianto off as well, Ianto hated his own body for responding to the touch, it made him feel all the more dirty.

Tears rolled down his face silently. He was begging, praying for them to find him, to just take him home, he couldn't go through that again.

………………………………………

Jack drove down a dirt road, it had seemed the most likely candidate for hiding. Shrouded by trees as a small track ran off it, he drove down it quickly, the SUV jumping and flinging the cars occupants around in the back, but no one said anything, no one dared to. With all the roads and tracks around and a couple of wrong turns already, no one wanted to make Jack even more frustrated, or get their own hopes up to much.

It was Gwen who spotted it. "Jack, blue BMW right there." She shouted pointing towards a car, it didn't have plates and Jack immediately stopped the car.

"Everyone be quiet, if this is the guy we want to surprise him, don't want to give him chance to get a weapon of hurt Ianto. Owen cover the back, Gwen go in from the left, Tosh go right and I'll knock on the door." Jack said his voice venomous, frightening to the team, they had never heard him speak with such pure hatred.

The house was a bungalow, small and weathered. But it was well maintained, flowers looking lovely, manicured garden. It all looked so normal, the thought made Gwen shudder, what psychos lived on her street.

Jack crept up to the door, his gun cocked and ready as the rest of the team moved into position.

"In place Jack." Tosh said through the ear piece.

"Me too." Gwen said in a whisper.

"I'm here." Owen said.

"Can anyone see anything through the windows?" Jack asked also whispering.

"I have one male, looks like our guy, Christ Jack, this guy has hundreds of photos of Ianto." Gwen whispered.

"Jack, I think I have a visual on Ianto." Owen said cautiously.

"What is it Owen?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't look good Jack, he's barely moving, we need to get in there now." Owen said sharply.

"On my count. 1.…2.…3!" He shouted and kicked the front door in, it bounced off the hallway wall and he heard windows smashing with a very loud shout of 'DON'T MOVE!' from Gwen's direction. Tosh ran across the hall to help contain the man and Jack headed to the back of the house, his heart in his throat as he shouldered through the only door at the back of the house.

Owen knelt next to Ianto, checking his pulse and breathing, barley able to keep focused on doing his job. He looked up at Jack. "Come hold this down." he instructed, he'd ripped a sleeve off his t-shirt and held it to the bite on Ianto's neck.

Jack looked slightly sickened and knelt beside the bed, pressing down firmly to help stop the bleeding.

"Ianto mate, can you hear me?" Owen asked gently.

He saw Ianto nod, his eyes were closed though so Owen slowly checked his pupil responses. "Pulse is elevated, unsurprising, slightly increased respiration rate, pupils are pin pricks, he's been drugged. Ianto mate can you move?" Owen asked gently rubbing the other mans chilled arm.

Ianto shook his head slightly.

"Alright, Jack your going to have to carry him, we'll deal with the sick fuck." Owen said looking for something to wrap Ianto in. Jack didn't reply, he took off his great coat and wrapped Ianto in it, the Welshman visibly calmed with the familiar feeling and smells.

"Retcon's in the car." Jack said simply picking Ianto up easily, holding the younger man as close as he could, just wanting to feel the familiar heat and know he was alive, he wouldn't say alright, he'd seen the evidence.

"Yeah, we'll set the guy up with something, he won't get out." Owen promised. As he left heading straight for the SUV and holding the back door open for Jack to put Ianto in then climb in himself holding Ianto in his lap not willing to let go yet. He contented himself with running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

…………………………………

Gwen and Tosh looked at Owen as he came in.

"Why did you want Ianto, what did you get out of it you sick fuck?!" he asked with a deadly serious tone as Tosh and Gwen kept their guns trained on the guy.

"He's so perfect, funny and smart. I deserve that, he's to good for anyone else, I'm perfect and so is he, we should have always been together. That girl, that blonde girl, she was going to hurt him, she was going to make him make me go away. I couldn't let that bitch take him away from me." he said with a completely reasonable tone.

"You killed Cassie." Tosh stated.

"Was that her name, didn't matter, she was going to take him away, just like that guy was I had to get him away, he's to good for him, he doesn't need a slut like that, he deserves to be loved and cherished. I wasn't going to let anyone get away with touching what's mine." he said deadly serious.

"well you sick fuck, you're the one who has never deserved him, you will never come near him again and we will make sure of it." Gwen said.

"What, you going to shoot me?" he asked smirking smugly.

"No first I think the dear captain wants a turn, watch him for another minute." Owen said leaving quickly before he seriously decked the guy.

He spotted Jack in the back of the SUV. He opened the door. "You want a minute with him?" Owen asked motioning he'd stay with Ianto.

"Yeah, watch him like a hawk." Jack said laying Ianto carefully on the seat and kissing his forehead. Ianto flinched ever so slightly and Jack was angered further. Ianto should never be afraid of him.

Jack got out the car and Owen grabbed the kit from the back before climbing in with Ianto intent on bandaging the bite.

Jack walked into the room, face like thunder as he gazed upon the man who had dared to hurt their precious Ianto, their colleague, their friend, his love.

"You are one messed up fuck." Jack said with a dark expression.

"He was never yours, should have always been mine, that bitch got in the way, then you. You don't deserve him, he cried over you, no one should hurt him." Matt said with cold emotionless eyes.

"Yet you did, I could make you hurt, I could torture you for days, make you live on the precipice between life and death, hold you in a state of excruciating pain and psychological torture. But unlike you, I can see beyond that, I will not become that man again, not for you. I will make sure you live in pain and torment, but I won't have to do a thing." jack turned, not able to look at him anymore. Jack walked away, not wanting to listen to the demented ramblings of the other man.

As he reached the SUV he noticed the bandage taped to Ianto's neck. "He'll be alright Jack." Owen said quietly.

"No evidence of this place, nothing." He told Owen, looking at him and using his eyes to convey his intent.

"Anything you say Jack." Owen said looking back with a similar look, walking back to the house, retcon bottle in hand.

"Time to end this ladies." he said looking at them, they looked worried and wrung out.

"You can't kill me." Matt said with a pleased smirk.

"No, just make you forget." Owen said taking out some retcon pills. He walked to the guy and forced his mouth open. The guy didn't move, keeping his eyes trained on the girls guns.

Owen forced 3 pills down his neck, forcing him to swallow. He quickly fell unconscious. "Get the guy for murder, rape, whatever you can, he's never getting out." Owen said watching Gwen and Tosh lower their guns and look at him for confirmation.

Owen shook his head, he wasn't going to tell them right now, they had other, more important things to do. "Take the guy outside and 'm going to set this place alight. No one will ever see any of this stuff again." he said with persecution. Gwen and Tosh nodded, dragging the guy out by his legs, not at all caring if he got hurt.

Owen looked at all the photo's covering 3 of the 4 walls, and he was sickened as he ripped them down and looked for something to use as an accelerant, he spotted some bottles of alcohol, perfect. He opened them all and splashed everything with the cheap booze, pulling out his lighter and with conviction set the room alight. He ran outside to join the girls, time to go home.

………………………………………………………………………

"I'll help you through this Ianto, I promise, it'll be alright." He said as the others hopped into the car, Gwen taking the drivers seat and Tosh riding shotgun, Owen joined them in the back to keep an eye on Ianto.

"Let's head home." Gwen said as she started the car, no one discussing what they had just gone through, nor did Jack and Owen say what they saw, plenty of time to try explain when they reached the hub. Right now what mattered was resting against Jacks chest, held there by the captains strong arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Authors note - **SPOILERS **I watched day 4 of children of earth and it's left me reeling. (have changed cos people were getting up in arms about spoilers, but to be honest if you look at anything torchwood related people will have already spoilt it. Wikipedia for starters.) Anyway thanks to that this chapter is kinda short and angst.

………………………………………………

Ianto didn't make eye contact as they stopped, Owen opened the door so Jack could slip out of the back of the SUV, still holding his precious burden, still bundled tightly in his military great coat.

Tosh and Gwen followed behind silently, not wanting the questions running trough their minds to burst out without the correct wording. Ianto was on a ledge and the wrong phrasing could metaphorically push him off into a dark depressing pit.

The cog door rolled back loudly, the siren was almost deafening in their silence. Jack and Owen immediately headed for the autopsy room to patch Ianto up. It disturbed Gwen that they didn't have a medical room, after all, an autopsy room isn't where you go to feel better and she hoped she never woke up on that table.

Tosh slid into her seat, bringing up the stalkers file and changing some things. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Getting that bastard for a couple of murders, rapes, an attempted kidnapping and anything else we can't solve." Tosh said with a cold steely voice that Gwen had never heard before.

"Good, the bastard is going to rot, but what about the real criminals for those cases?" Gwen asked.

"They were aliens, we can't exactly say that though, so we're just going to pin it where we can, he gives us the perfect scape goat. I want that bastard to hurt." Tosh said her voice was almost unrecognisable to Gwen.

…………………………………………………………

Jack put Ianto on the autopsy table, and held his hand, he couldn't let go yet, didn't want to.

"Alright mate, just going to check you over, alright, just need you to try be calm." Owen said in a relaxing voice, like one would use to talk to children. Guess that bedside manner course was working.

Ianto nodded mutely, but didn't want to let go of the coat as Owen tried to open it to get a look at his injuries.

"Ianto mate, I need to see, can't treat them if I don't know how bad it is. It's alright." Owen said, but Ianto still wouldn't let go.

"Ianto, love, let Owen look at you, please love, we need to try make you better." Jack said kissing Ianto's forehead and feeling the slight flinch again.

Ianto didn't speak but let go of his death grip on the coat, which Owen pulled away from his body, slowly so as not to startle him.

Ianto's body didn't look to bad, some insignificant bruises, there was a larger bruise on the left of his ribs that Owen checked more thoroughly. "Just bruising mate, heal up in no time. Ianto I'm going to need you to roll over." Owen said.

Ianto visibly winced and Jack had to turn him slowly and carefully onto his front, he'd regained feeling in his limbs, but he still wasn't strong enough to move much.

Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair as Owen checked a couple of bruises on Ianto's back, he looked up to Jack when he saw the dried white on his back. He winced slightly as he reached for a rubber glove.

"Ianto mate, we know what he did, but I have to check to see if he did any damage alright, so stay calm, Jack's right there, nothing will happen." Owen promised as he covered a couple of fingers in lube and Jack tried to keep Ianto's attention on him. It didn't work.

Ianto tensed, going completely rigid as Owen slipped in a finger into his sore hole. He let out a humiliated whimper and dropped his head, not looking at either of them. Owen slowly slid the next finger in and as quickly and clinically as possible checked Ianto for any internal damage.

"No tearing, swollen and painful but it'll heal quickly." He said slipping his fingers out and Jack reached down to caress his lower back in a comforting gesture.

"We need to do blood work. But after I've taken it you can take him to get cleaned up Jack." Owen said reaching for a syringe and an alcohol swab. Jack helped roll Ianto back onto his back and moved to sit him up, sliding in behind him to support his weakened body.

Owen rudded the alcohol swab over Ianto's inner arm and slowly so as not to startle him inserted it. "It's alright mate, we'll send the fucker down for a long time, he won't hurt you again." Owen said as he slowly drew out enough blood for tests. "Jack hold this on will ya." Owen said handing Jack a cotton ball putting it over the end of the needle as he pulled it out and Jack applied pressure to keep it in place.

Ianto didn't say anything to them, nor did he really make eye contact and Owen was beginning to worry. "Something the matter with your voice?" He asked feeling along Ianto's neck slowly. His eyebrows drew together and he got a scanner out.

"Deep muscle bruising, he held you by your neck didn't he?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded, just barely.

"Does it hurt to try talking?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded again.

"Alright, I'll get some pain killers into you, then double check that bite." He said holding up a quick acting pain reliever, it was always good to keep a couple of doses tucked in the draw in case of emergencies.

Jack held Ianto as Owen slowly pushed the needle into his upper arm and depressed the plunger, the pain killer entering Ianto's blood stream quickly. Ianto seemed to melt and Jack almost toppled as all of Ianto's weight rested against him.

Owen put the needle in a box to be disposed of and moved round the table and peeled off the bandage he'd put there. The bite mark was angry and inflamed. It didn't need stitches though. "It won't scar, but it will be visible, maybe for a few months, but it won't leave a mark when it's fully healed." he assured, patting Ianto's arm lightly.

Jack moved the cotton ball to check the bleeding, seeing it had stopped he threw the ball into the waste basket and motioned Owen over to support Ianto while he got off the table. That accomplished he picked him back up into his arms, the Welshman once again wrapped firmly in his great coat.

"He alright to get cleaned up now?" Jack asked Owen who nodded and waved them away. Not needing any more encouragement jack headed for the locker room, not speaking to Tosh and Gwen as he passed.

………………………………………………

The locker room seemed more clinical than ever as Jack entered a cubical and with difficulty managed to get Ianto leaning against the wall, he removed his own clothes than took the coat from Ianto but always keeping some part of himself in contact so as to reassure the frightened man.

"Do you still want me Jack? Do I disgust you now?" Jack barely heard it over the rustling of his clothes, but he look up sharply at Ianto.

"Ianto Jones, don't you even entertain for a moment that I don't want you because of that psycho. He has taken nothing from you. Don't give him that control Ianto." Jack said putting his hands on Ianto's cheeks and making the other man look into his eyes. Seeing the truth. Jack could never not want Ianto, wouldn't matter if he was scarred, paraplegic or anything else, Ianto was special, he was unique and Jack loved ever facet of him.

"God Jack I could have something." he said his voice raising and getting slightly hysterical.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, your Ianto, you're the one I survive for, the one I came back to, the one I love so much I can't bare a second without you, the fact that one day we'll no longer breath the same air, or look at the sky. That terrifies me, so completely, having to go on without you, that's already promising an eternity of loneliness and pain. But I have to go on. Oh Ianto if I could we'd die together, I'd follow you from this world and we'd be buried together. I know that there may be nothing beyond this, but that doesn't matter, not to me, not anymore. You're my world Ianto and I can't fathom losing you, not a second before I have to. It's like, when you're here, all the dark, the darkness in my soul, the hidden parts of my mind, the very blackness of eternity. It's all light and nothing matters, the world could explode or stars could fall, but it wouldn't matter, not if you're there by my side. Loving me and giving my the pleasure of loving you. So don't you dare for a moment think that I love you any less." Jack said his eyes teary and voice thick with emotion as he kissed Ianto will all the passion in his being, hands wrapped in his hair and Ianto's own resting on his shoulders as they connected. As they lived.

……………………………………………………………………

TBC

A.N. - I know it's short but it was written in a morning after I'd slept over the conclusion of day 4. Written in about 2 hours. Unbeta'd.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Special thanks to LadyAnalyn for reviewing every chapter, it boosts my ego and I'm glad I get regular readers and Samuraicookie for the lovely comment on the last chapter. It is my dream to be a script writer and I'd love to do sci-fi dramas. Either that or a novelist of gay romance novels or just sci-fi. (I just want to write as a career.) Hehe.

**SPOILERS** - If you think children of earth and the death of Ianto was completely pointless join the cause here - http://community .livejournal .com/jackxianto ?view=12254696t12254696 we are sending coffee sachets to the bbc in protest. Or as I said, send sugar sachets (most canteens and café's have them) Include a letter if you like, mines going to say something like - here's something to sweeten the bitter pill you made the fans swallow. JOIN THE CASUE FANS!

Also go here to see the checklist to bring back Ianto Jones - http:// www. saveiantojones .com/

(just remove all the spaces. None of them should have any.)

Anyway on to the chapter -

……………………………………………………………………

The water ran in rivulets over their bodies, Jack slowly and gently washed Ianto's body, careful not to scrub him to hard, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Jack, he, he came inside." Ianto said quietly and embarrassed.

"It's alright, we'll sort it." Jack said making sure not to let the anger he felt cross his face, he didn't want Ianto to think anything negative about what had happened. After all rape victims usually felt isolated as it was, there was no need to give him a reason to pull away.

Ianto nodded and Jack reached down keeping his touches light and not sexual. If Ianto noticed he didn't say anything about it. Jack travelled down his thighs, legs and feet before coaxing him to turn so he could clean his back just as thoroughly.

Jack slid his soapy hands over the expanse of Ianto's back. "Ianto, don't freak out on me alright, this is me." Jack said taking one of Ianto's hands in his and intertwining their fingers as he slipped a soapy finger into Ianto, hoping that would help him feel a bit cleaner while reinforcing that physical contact wasn't something for him to fear.

Ianto tensed his hand tightening around Jack's. "It's alright, just cleaning you up a bit. It's alright, hush now." Jack said quietly as he leant in to rest his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

"It's sore." Ianto said wincing.

"Understandable, I'm trying to be gentle." Jack said as he pulled his finger out slowly.

Ianto let out a small whine. But didn't speak again as Jack finished washing him. He took the showerhead from it's hook and used it to rinse Ianto's soapy body, having to reign himself in from touching him. Ianto trembled slightly, his body weak and overwhelmed with emotion.

"Want to lay down on the couch after you've dried off?" Jack asked turning off the water and wrapping Ianto in a huge bath sheet, slowly patting him dry.

"Yeah, I..I don't want to be on my own." Ianto said looking at his feet.

"It's alright not to want to be alone Ianto, no need to worry you can lay down while we make that guys life miserable." Jack said rubbing Ianto's hair dry.

Ianto nodded and let Jack wrap the towel around his shoulders as he dried himself and opened the door, strolling through the locker room completely naked. He didn't care as he opened his own locker and Ianto's pulling out his own shirt and pants and Ianto's clothes from last night, they'd do for him to sleep in.

Jack let Ianto dress himself, as he quickly pulled on his own clothes. "They alright?" Jack asked as Ianto pulled the shirt on.

"There fine Jack, I just, want to get some sleep, forget this happened." Ianto said his voice to world weary for someone his age.

"Ianto, we're all here okay, we want to help, if there is anything any of us can do, just talk to us. Your part of the team and we want you around for a long time." Jack said reaching over and pushing Ianto's hair back, kissing his forehead gently.

……………………………………

Owen walked out of the autopsy room and the girls looked at him in interest. "He'll be alright." he assured them. "Bit bruised and emotionally vulnerable, but he should recover with some help."

"Can we kill the bastard?" Tosh asked honestly.

"No, we are going to make him suffer, what have we set him up with so far?" Owen asked.

"3 murders, 2 rapes, theft, arson and grand theft auto." Gwen said.

"Good, lets get down to planting evidence on the bastard, I have his dna so we can use that." Owen said rubbing his hands almost gleefully and Tosh looked akin to a mad scientist.

Gwen looked between them, she really hoped she'd never been on the receiving end of their fury. It was quite frightening.

"We'll get him put inside. He will pay in there." Tosh promised, none of them had noticed Jack and Ianto arriving behind them as they plotted.

"Are you all set to rule the world?" Jack asked light-heartedly.

"Oh Tosh and I can do it between us." Ianto said.

"Really?" Gwen asked intrigued.

"Yep, my coffee and Tosh's computer skills we could control the banks and stay awake for weeks at a time." Ianto said.

"Yeah and that would work, till we actually had to sleep." Tosh agreed.

Jack laughed and was soon joined by Gwen and Owen. "You two probably could as well." he muttered trying to stifle the sound.

"Ianto mate, you okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, just want to sleep." Ianto said his whole body sagging.

"Well come on then, lie down." Gwen insisted moving to the sofa and grabbing the cushions to make a reasonable pillow. Ianto laid down his body sore and mind almost physically aching. Jack draped his great coat over him and silently sat on the floor, running his fingers through his hair and across his face. The rest of the team looked on in silence as Jack coaxed their worn friend into the comforting dream world.

"So what do we have?" Jack asked quietly.

"We have the guy on a number of charges, we can sent the police a tip to pick him up." Tosh said.

"Well send him down Tosh." Jack said his eyes cold.

Gwen picked up the phone. "Andy, it's Gwen, we got some info for some unsolved cases. We think we know who your looking for." She said smirking but keeping her voice normal.

Tosh stood up, Jack and Owen looked at her questioningly. "I was going to order some food, I think we all need it." She said taking her mobile out of her bag and going to hunt for the much used take away menus.

Owen discretely check Ianto, his pulse, breathing and temperature. "It's all in normal range, just keep an eye on him and I don't think he should be alone for a while. He may hurt himself accidentally." Owen said, voicing his concerns to their captain.

"He'll stay here with me till his flat's sorted, then I may stay there for a while." Jack said watching his team band together.

Tosh sat back down in her seat. As Gwen hung up the phone. "Andy's going to get the creep. He'll go down for a long time." she said.

Jack looked as Ianto tensed and started mumbling in his sleep. He whined and shifted as if trying to move away from someone and Jack could guess who. He sat on the edge of the sofa and leant over whispering comforting words to him, so quietly he almost didn't hear them himself, but they seemed to do the trick for the moment as Ianto relaxed again, his face looking so much younger when he wasn't so very scared and stressed.

Tosh put her hand on his shoulder. "You doing alright Jack?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, or I will be when Ianto's alright." He said placing his hand over hers in thanks.

"He'll be okay, we'll look after him." She told him looking down at the sleeping man and smiling. "He's my best friend you know." She said, it wasn't a question, more a statement.

"Yeah I know. He'll need you now more than ever Tosh." Jack said.

"I'll be right here, we all will." She assured.

"Dinners here." Owen called from his desk s he watched the CCTV.

"I'll get it." Tosh said picking up her purse and heading for the cog door, which rolled back, siren shrieking and causing Ianto to jerk out of his slumber.

Jack caught him as he sat bolt upright holding him by his shoulders. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just surprised me is all." Ianto said trying to calm himself. Jack pulled Ianto to him and the other man rested his head on Jack's shoulder, breathing in that comforting scent that he loved so much. He let it invade his senses and calm his pained mind.

"There we go, that's better." Jack said, to some it may sound condescending but Ianto found it comforting, like being told you've done a good job. Which he didn't get that often, most of the thanks he got were for his coffee.

Gwen watched them openly, she smiled, watching them interact with each other. They were so comfortable together, she suddenly saw how alike they were, the two of them, her and Rhys, suddenly she saw it, that they did care and it wasn't just sex, she saw a couple. Two people who honestly cared about each other and it warmed her heart that her friends were happy.

Owen looked over in case he needed to give Ianto something to calm him, but Jack seemed to be doing just fine on his own.

"You feeling alright now?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, just didn't like how I woke up." Ianto said, he didn't move away though he was very comfortable, Jack was warm and smelt good, he could go to sleep like this and he would if Jack wasn't urging him to sit up properly.

"Well dinners here so sit up." Jack said.

Ianto complied. He hadn't slept long, but he felt better for closing his eyes and resting for those precious minutes. He felt safe, it was like being at home and he supposed on some level, the hub was home, these people, his friends and almost a family. It felt, so nice to be able to say that. That this place, where he would spend his life was home, he didn't want it any other way.

TBC


	13. Authors note

Stalked

Authors note

Alright everyone, I'm really sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but my life has pretty much exploded and I haven't had time to do much at all recently. I am writing the next chapter and it will be up as soon as possible. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. ^_^

Also I've been thinking of having a music video contest, the winner will be able to pick a theme to a one off fic. What do you think of this?

Anyway thanks for hanging in there. Luv u all

Rae

x


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note - thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love hearing what everyone thinks. This thing is getting up to novel level 80,000+ words. I think I'm about half way, but don't quote me on that. Lol.

Also I'm just working on the idea of a video contest, well the rules anyway, all I know so far is I want people to make video's to the songs Ianto sang in his set. They can be about any couple or member of the team and preferably should tell a little story, it doesn't have to be complex, could just be a sort of character development video. Here's the song list for anyone who wants to have a look, it'll give you time to familiarize yourselves with the songs and come up with a few ideas; the contest note will be posted in the next chapter.

Song List –

**Handbags and Glad rags - Stereophonics**

**With the devil - Breaking Benjamin**

**Desperado - Journey South**

**Emotionless - Good Charlotte**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**Savin Me - Nickleback**

**Sweet and Low - Augustance**

**Mercy - One republic**

**Please Remember Me - Tim McGraw**

**Love you out loud - Rascal Flatts**

**Life is a highway - Rascal Flatts**

**Bless the broken road - Rascal Flatts **

**Mad World - Gary Jules**

**Nothing else matter - Lee Mead**

**Feels like today - Rascal flatts**

**Bonus songs – Stand in the rain by superchick, roll to me by del amitri and Everyday by the rascal flatts. All can be found in torrentz so have fun****.**

Prize is a special one-shot fic of your choice, could be a little Owen/Jack/Ianto fic or a Gwen/Ianto friendship fic, a wing fic, you decide, just try not to make it too complex for me k? It'll just take me longer to write.

1 other thing, I am overwhelmed at the number of favorites and alerts this fic has. 43 faves currently, 120 alerts and over 19000 hits! That's such an ego boost ^_^ luv ya all. X

……………………………………………………………………

The cog door rolled back and Tosh staggered under the laden bags which were slipping from her hands. Owen dashed over to help her before their meal ended up coating the floor and only being fit for the pterodactyl to eat.

"Gwen, you have Kung po chicken, Owen has Beef chow mein, Jack has pork balls, Ianto has the vegetarian sweet and sour and I have egg foo young." Tosh rattled off.

"Did you pay?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where you put the food money." She said laying everything out on the coffee table.

"I'll get you it later." Ianto told her, they all tended to put some cash in for take away after pay day so they had a fair split.

"That's alright, when you get round to its fine." She told him as she took out the chopsticks.

Ianto took the chopsticks she offered him and opened the tub with his meal in. He took small bites. Slowly working his way through the meal as the rest of the team talked loudly around him. He felt better with them doing that, nothing had really changed, except they were all watching him like four hens with only a single chick and while Jack made that feel nice he was chafing a little under their thinly veiled stares.

"So Gwen, how are the wedding plans going?" Tosh asked suddenly, almost suspiciously so, but whatever the reason Ianto was pleased that some of the attention had been diverted from him.

"It's going well. Got the venue, I've got my bridesmaids, Rhys has his best man, I just have to try divert his mother before she can take over, I swear that woman is more controlling than mine." Gwen said shoving a huge piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Well parents want you to have their dream wedding." Owen replied. He subtly kept an eye on Ianto to make sure he wouldn't get overwhelmed, but the younger man seemed to be doing fine for the moment. Outside may be different though, they'd have to see how he acted then.

"Just don't let her attempt to do the reception. Or your music will be 30 years out of date." Jack said.

"This from the man whose music collection is stuck in the 40's." Gwen retorted.

"But mine has a classic flare and a sense of grace. There is a difference between the 70's and 40's Gwen." He replied smirking. "Ask Ianto about good music, they seemed to enjoy it at the club."

"What did you sing Ianto?" Tosh asked interested.

"Well I opened with handbags and glad rags by the stereophonics, always a good way to gauge an audience. See if they need to be more drunk. Then I sang with the devil, by breaking Benjamin. Good for a warm up, followed up with Desperado by the eagles, then I moved on to emotionless by good charlotte." Ianto said before picking at his food and taking a few bites, chewing happily. "Then I went onto Chasing cars by snow patrol, it's usually a good idea to put a commonly know popular song in, then Savin me by Nickleback." Ianto paused chewing his meal slowly.

"Then there was that you said a friend gave you." Jack prompted.

"Yeah, sweet and low by Augustance, Chris used to have it as his phone ring tone. Then I played Mercy by one republic, which was something that Jonathan and Jenna played at their wedding. Must say she looked wonderful. Like a princess, they had a traditional church wedding, with the reception in a garden." Ianto said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Do you have their photos?" Gwen asked intrigued.

"Sure. Things their parents gave me or they left me. I got left quite a bit." Ianto told her.

"May I see them?" She asked her eyes shining, she loved wedding photo's.

"Sure, we can look at them after dinner if you want." Ianto offered.

"That would be nice." Gwen said.

"Can I see too?" Tosh asked.

"Sure if you want to see them your more than welcome." Ianto said smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Anyway, any more songs?" Owen asked.

"Yeah then I played please remember me by Tim McGraw." Ianto said.

"Which I loved by the way." Jack commented holding up his hand.

"I know you did." Ianto said looking at him as if asking him not to say it was dedicated to him.

"Yeah it was really nice. That and you're much better looking than Tim McGraw." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for that Jack." Ianto said relieved.

"Did you do a lot of songs?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I did 15. About an hour's worth." Ianto said.

"And we're up to 9." Tosh said.

"Then it was that love you out loud." Jack said remembering the upbeat number vividly.

"Another rascal flats song, which was something we all used to enjoy listening to. So it felt appropriate to have those songs in my set." Ianto said nodding. "Then was another rascal flatts song, life is a highway."

"Which I think is when some people actually started dancing, seriously you looked nearly insulted." Jack laughed.

"Well I was there to sing, you can't really gauge reactions on a stage under those lights unless you see people enjoying themselves and seeing people dance is always a good indicator." Ianto replied indignantly.

Jack let out a small laugh, "I must admit I hadn't thought of that," he said as Tosh, Gwen and Owen also let out a small laugh at the thought of the cool, calm, collected archivist getting irritated because he'd been staring a lamp for an hour.

"Well we'll just have to get you doing it at least once, then you'll see what I mean." Ianto said crossing his arms over his chest and huffing slightly.

Owen just about fell out of his chair with laughter and if Ianto had been able to he'd probably have ended up flat on his back, or maybe he'd just be getting instant coffee for a day or so.

"I may be a so called attention seeker, but I think I'll pass." Jack said. "I don't think I could compete after all the rest of your songs were really emotional."

"Jack I sang bless the broken road, mad world, nothing else matters and feels like today, they are suppose to be emotional." Ianto replied.

"Most people will fake an emotion though and that kills a song quicker than a bum note, real emotions and perfect tuning turn a good night into a memorable one, I should have recorded it then these three could have watched and seen what I mean." Jack said waving his hand vaguely at the rest of the team.

"You know Jack; sometimes you are just so gay." Said Owen quite seriously.

"And sometimes Owen you are such a pompous arse." Jack replied with a smile.

"So you have any more that we could come to?" Tosh asked looking at Ianto and ignoring the other two men who were good naturedly teasing each other.

"Not yet, maybe in a few months, I'll let you know." He said honestly, he wasn't sure he wouldn't panic outside yet, after all the hub may be a large expanse of tunnels almost seeming endless, but it was intimate in here, you knew everyone and that was what made it easy for him to relax, he knew these people, trusted them with his life, outside was a completely different story.

Jack seemed to pick up on his line of thought and wrapped an arm round Ianto's shoulder, pulling him to lean against his firm chest as he continued to banter with Owen.

Ianto lay against him and closed his eyes wearily, his mind was running at 100 miles an hour and he couldn't keep up. He felt so tired as he closed his eyes, feeling safe and content against Jack's body that he allowed himself to let the darkness enclose him and he felt at peace for the moment.

Jack noticed the tension leave Ianto's body and looked at him, noticing the regular breathing and relaxed expression; he smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Is he really alright Jack?" Tosh asked quietly.

"It'll probably hit him later, he's a bit over loaded, just be patient." Jack said moving so that he could lay Ianto down with the younger man's head in his lap.

"His mind and body need to fully process what happened, he'll probably be a bit of a yoyo on an emotional front for a while, just let him have control and make sure he doesn't hurt himself and I think he'll get through it fine. But let him do things, don't just stand over his shoulder it only make people more anxious and it won't help, I don't think he's in a frame of mind to hurt himself but it's a precaution." Owen said deftly maneuvering his chopsticks in his meal. Taking a huge bite and chewing loudly which caused Gwen to wrinkle her nose.

"How can you be sure Owen?" Tosh asked quietly so as not to disturb the weary man who seemed rather intent in keeping his nose buried against Jacks neck.

"I don't. I'm just going on a few cases I've seen. Ianto doesn't strike me as the type, or at least I really hope he's not or we have to improve the psyche evaluations." Owen said looking at her with a professional air he didn't often show and Tosh felt she could believe his rather simple diagnosis.

"I'll be staying with him." Jack said simply.

"Good idea. Keep him feeling secure." Gwen said simply, she'd seen a couple of rapes on the force but had never really connected; it seemed like a different world when she'd first come across a case. But this was close; this was her friend and colleague. It suddenly made this part of her world that much more real.

Jack didn't comment just reached for his great coat which had ended up in a heap at one end of the couch when the food had arrived and Jack pulled it round Ianto and himself to keep them warm as he relaxed into the cushions and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair in a comforting manner. He felt the younger man smile against his neck and just enjoyed the light puffs of warm air hitting his neck.

"I keep forgetting how young he is." Gwen commented watching the affection which was almost visible as between the immortal and the Welshman.

"Yeah, so beyond his years, he's an old soul." Tosh said.

Jack didn't say anything but gave them a barely visible nod as he let himself relax back into the couch, Ianto was half on him and half on the couch and Jack didn't want to move. Ianto fit so well against his body that it was both comforting and familiar. Like Ianto belonged there, but he wasn't about to tell them that. Not yet at least.

"Either that or he just doesn't get laid enough and reads too much instead." Owen said finger raised as if he was pointing out something obvious.

"He's sleeping with Jack and doesn't get laid enough?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Hey he starts half of it." Jack said in his own defense.

The rest of the team raised their eyebrows as if in disbelief. Jack gave in and gently shook Ianto's shoulder; he'd get a neck ache like that anyway. "Don't you Ianto?" He asked feeling the slight change in breath against his neck.

"Don't I what?" he muttered into Jack's collar eyes open in the barest of senses. Jack was almost certain the Welshman was glaring at him from beneath those lovely lashes.

"Start half of our sexual activities." Jack expanded waving a hand vaguely.

"Less than half." Ianto replied. "You sleep less; you're horny early in the morning so those are all you." Ianto replied seriously pushing himself up a little straighter.

"Aww we'll have to change that." Jack replied with a lewd grin.

"Sure Jack, whatever you say, it's hardly spontaneous if you expect it now is it?"

"But it's still fun."

"Yeah, no disagreement there. But spontaneity is the difference between great sex and amazing 'my bones have melted and my brain is slipping out of my ears' sex."

"What about the hot Welshman I have in my bed? Does that make a difference?"

"Of course it does, it means you haven't driven me insane with your strange idioms." Ianto said standing a bit stiffly and stretching tentatively. Before collecting their used plates and the empty containers, he was surprised when Jack took half of them from him and just went towards the kitchenette without a word.

Ianto just shrugged and the rest of the team watched him join Jack, their dirty crockery in his hands. Ianto put the plates on the counter and reached for the marigolds to begin washing up so they didn't eventually become lost and starve to death under a mound of dirty cutlery, which knowing the rift would probably procreate and multiply and become a small army before one of the others even dared come in here.

Jack silently moved aside to let Ianto clean while he stuffed the used boxes and take out containers into the bin, which wasn't overflowing for a change, Ianto scrubbed off the dirt and laid everything on the draining board, he'd put it away later.

He had barely finished when Jack stepped up behind him, arms looping round his waist and head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck lightly. "Come on cariad let's go flip through photo albums with the team before they think we're doing something x rated in here." Ianto laughed gently pulling off the gloves and throwing them onto the counter.

"Well we could, but I'm interested now too, I wanna see what your friends were like." Jack said with a smile, not letting go of Ianto as they walked easily back to the rest of the team.

"So who wants to look at photos?" Ianto asked leaning back slightly into Jack, under the circumstances he couldn't care less about keeping their relationships separate.

"I do." Gwen said happily looking like an excitable child at Christmas, obviously eager to see the wedding photo's Ianto had promised to show her.

"I may be able to find their wedding DVD as well." Ianto offered and Gwen let out a squeal of excitement. Tosh was nodding calmly, although you could tell she was intrigued by the prospect of seeing Ianto's old friends.

"Come on then, we can use the conference room, more space to spread out." Jack said turning both himself and Ianto towards the space and the rest of the team trailing behind. Although he was certain Owen was only coming along so he wouldn't get stuck with paperwork.

"You need to let go Jack, I can't walk properly." Ianto protested gently, he didn't want Jack to let go, but he wouldn't be able to get up and down the stairs if he didn't, he was not in the mood to take a header down the metal thank you very much, it'd probably be like a cheese grater to whatever parts of his body slid across it. That was something he really didn't want to have to cope with.

Jack reluctantly let the other man out of his grip but kept very close behind him and Ianto was almost certain he was going to be back in the fold of Jack's body as soon as they were in the conference room.

He was proven right, as soon as they got through the door Jack wrapped himself round Ianto, a bit like an octopus, Ianto was sure that Jack hadn't magically gained extra hands, but it sure felt like it right now.

"So where are these photos?" Gwen asked impatiently.

Ianto moved to the boxes, still strewn across the table, it was a little difficult since Jack didn't seem to want to relinquish his hold, Ianto could almost taste the amusement he was feeling as Ianto attempted to walk without tripping over his own, or Jack's feet.

"Here we are, Jonathan and Jenna Sullivan." Ianto said pulling out a large album, it wasn't really decorative, it just had 'wedding' written on the front in loopy red letters.

He gestured them closer and opened the front page, the first picture was of a very pretty woman with light curled chestnut hair swept up at one side and falling elegantly over one shoulder. Large grey eyes an enormous smile and a beautiful bouquet of red and white flowers.

"That's Jenna. The lovely blushing bride, well not really blushing I think she used more innuendo's than Jack does, but we loved her, she was gutsy and inappropriate which made her and Jonathan an even stranger couple." Ianto said smiling at the picture and lightly tracing her smile.

He flipped the page, there was a very studious looking man, dark hair neatly styled, brown eyes the colour of hot chocolate seen behind thinly framed specs and a nice smile on his handsome face, a lovely suit of light grey over a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie.

"That's Jonathan, always the last one to start drinking and the first to get drunk; he had no tolerance so when he got like that he was just as inappropriate as his wife. But he was a thorough person, always triple checked everything from expense reports to seating arrangements. He and I got along like a house on fire." Ianto said leaning back into Jacks arms.

Next in the book was a large picture which included Ianto, looking very dashing in a black suit with a red shirt and darker red tie.

"There's Scott and Will." He pointed to two men with their arms around each other, one looked like a Billy Idol wannabe and the other looked reminiscent of Orlando Bloom in pirates of the Caribbean. "They would fight all the time, but Scott always told me that the day they stop fighting he'd know it was over. That's Cassie and Henry." They recognized the cheery blonde dressed to the nines in a beautiful aqua dress, her hair elegantly styled and a small bouquet of white flowers in her hands. The man next to her was wearing a simple suit with a green shirt and tie, his light brown hair looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. "Then we have Robyn, Lila, Jonathan, Jenna." Robyn was a pretty red head with dark blue eyes and a pretty blue dress which hung off one shoulder, Lila had blonde streaked hair and was wearing a darker blue dress with simple lines and shoulder straps. "Then it's Me and Lisa." Ianto was decked out in a lovely suit, jet black with a dark blue shirt and light blue tie. Lisa with an arm wrapped round his waist, and he one round hers, was cutting a lovely figure in a light blue strapless dress.

"To be honest they couldn't agree on colours so we sort of went with blues and greens. That is the one thing that I know bothered Jenna, she wanted red and Jonathan wanted blue, and the really hated purple so we couldn't even suggest that." Ianto said flipping through the book, showing the beautiful church and the family and other guests.

The reception looked wonderful, mixes of blues and reds spread over the tables, large flower arrangements and pretty little jeweled chandeliers. "I really wish I hadn't let them talk me into singing though, I think I had too much to drink, but apparently it was better than some two bit dj." Ianto said as a photo of him, sans jacket came to their attention, Will and Scott were stood off to the side and it looked like they were back up.

"Please tell me you have that on video." Jack pleaded laughing slightly, thinking Ianto looked hot, slightly sweaty and illuminated by the large coloured lights.

"Unfortunately." Ianto replied pulling out the DVD, he had barely cleared the box before the disk was snatched from between his fingers by an over excited Tosh who slotted it into her laptop and connected it to the projector.

She quickly flicked through the wedding, stopping to watch the vows before flipping to Ianto.

"So for those of you I haven't met, I'm Ianto, Jon's best man and since I really don't want to give a speech they are torturing you with my singing, so enjoy."

The music strummed up in the background and the conference room went silent.

"Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped itd be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to me

Look into your heart pretty baby,  
Is it aching with some nameless need.  
Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it  
Right then, roll to me

and I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair  
so if you want to talk the night through  
Guess who will be there?

So don't try to deny it pretty baby,  
You've been down so long you can hardly see  
When the engines stalled and it won't stop raining  
Its the right time to roll to me

Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped itd be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to me."

Ianto waved off the applause in the video and quickly started speaking again. "I'm going to do one more then I am having a glass of wine and getting my turn to dance with the lovely bride, so you two get up here and dance." Ianto said to the couple who took to the floor.

"You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm comin' or goin'  
But you always say something  
Without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day  
Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-

Every day you save my life."

The team watched Ianto on the video get positively mobbed by his friends and felt a swell of regret for him, such a wonderful group of people, taken far too soon.

"So want to sing at my wedding?" Gwen asked with a sly smile.

"Your paying me per song I warn you now." Ianto said seriously and the team laughed.

"Let me talk it over with Rhys but it'd be fun, please." Gwen said eyes wide.

"If he says so I can do a couple." Ianto said with a shy smile.

Jack smiled those demons were settled now they just had to get past the new ones.

TBC

a.n. so thanks for the read, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Oh and I had no beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks all, new chapter will be out soon ^_^


	15. Chapter 14

Authors note – I am dedicating this chapter to my beloved Charlie, my pet cat who died at 11:40 pm on the 27th of October, aged 13. I love you baby. May a flight of angels sing you to your rest.

Also not sure how much people normally get for a gig, this is what a friend of mine said he got for a gig, well he's in a band but still.

Also if people interested in being in my video contest will leave me a comment saying that then I can get a ball park figure. Then I can time my contest, if it's less than 10 I may just take requests from those people, just means that the fics will be shorter. ^_^

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jack looked round the hub, it was filled with the thrum of computers, the dripping from the water tower and the sound of happy laughter from the conference room, he didn't know when that sound have last been so dominant in the cavernous space, but he hoped it would stay that way for at least a little while.

Ianto seemed to feel easy enough around the team, but Jack questioned himself, if it was expecting too much of Ianto to stay here with him alone, he didn't want the young man to feel pressured into anything and felt almost certain he would. But he wasn't about to embarrass Ianto and ask someone without asking him first. Decision made Jack went up to the conference room and smiled at the sight.

Owen and Gwen were flipping through the albums smiling and laughing as Ianto tried to show Tosh some complex dance move she'd obviously seen on the video, they weren't doing badly, but it was quite comical to see. Jack caught Ianto's eye and gestured outside subtly.

Ianto nodded and held up a finger, asking Tosh to give him a moment. She nodded happily looking slightly dizzy, her hair in disarray and face flushed.

Ianto joined Jack outside. "Hey, you doing okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm alright all things considered. What's the matter?" Ianto asked back.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted Tosh or one of the others to stay tonight?" Jack asked slightly embarrassed.

"Why would I need someone else to stay, are you going somewhere?" Ianto asked.

"No I just thought that maybe you would feel obligated to have sex and I never want you to feel like that, so I thought I'd ask so you wouldn't." Jack admitted.

"Jack, I know you, you wouldn't force yourself on me, I don't feel obligated, but I think it's going to be at least a little while before we have sex again." Ianto admitted in return.

"I don't mind." Jack said wrapping Ianto into the fold of his arms and kissing the side of his head.

"Seriously Jack, if you want to sleep with other people for a while I won't mind." Ianto insisted.

"I never want to hear those words come from your lips again. Ianto, I love you, trust me, I'm old enough now to have learnt patience. The only time I want someone else in bed is by mutual agreement, but we'll talk about that later. I just want to take care of you and I'll do whatever it takes." Jack said kissing Ianto's neck lightly in an affectionate manner.

"Well I trust you, so no I don't want or need anyone else to stay." Ianto said nuzzling Jack's ear lightly, just absorbing the scent of the immortal man.

"IANTO. What's this photo of?" They heard Gwen yell from the conference room.

The two men broke apart and smiled walking into the room side by side.

Gwen was holding a very colourful photo, clearly depicting Will, Scott, Ianto, Cassie and an unknown brunette all decked out in outrageous rainbow ensemble.

"That's pride, my first year in torchwood 1, met all my friends and Will, Scott and Cassie asked if I wanted to join them in celebration of our social freedom. I wasn't with Lisa then and Will and Scott kept trying to either set me up or try and get me to join them in a threesome. It only took a bottle of Jack Daniels, 2 vodkas and 3 cosmos to get me to. But Cassie introduced us to her girlfriend Katie. I think it was the hardest part to tell her when she died. She never blamed me; I was going to sing at their commitment ceremony. But that," he pointed to the photo, "is what happens when Cassie is allowed to dress normal people." Ianto said pointing to himself in the photo, dressed in tight jeans, a dark green tank top, rainbow studded belt and a bandanna wrapped around his upper arm.

Although Cassie was so colourful it was almost painful to see, her blonde hair was bright red with orange tips. She wore a yellow tank top, green pleated skirt, blue knee length stockings and purple ankle boots.

Her girlfriend was dressed relatively normally, black t-shirt, jeans, red boots, but her hair was streaked all 6 colours of the rainbow flag as was the belt she had on.

Will and Scott were a sight to behold Will's blonde locks were spiked and each spike was a different colour, Scott's hair looked relatively normal, they both wore bright pink tops, Will's said 'I came out of the closet so I'd have somewhere to put my fabulous clothes.' Scott's said 'I'm as gay as a fabulous handbag.'

"You probably look the most normal." Gwen commented.

"Yeah I know. Because I wouldn't let Cassie at my hair." Ianto said smiling fondly.

"What were you going to sing?" Tosh asked.

"Bless the broken road and I'll be. They were their favourites. They also wanted me to do one of my choice. So I was going to throw in you raise me up or to where you are."

"Nice choice. Seriously Ianto, how much do you charge, could make Gwen and Rhys' reception classy." Owen said a very seriously tone in his voice, which went against the jokey smirk on his face.

Ianto let out a small bark of laughter. "I was only joking about charging. I only do weddings by request. The clubs pay me; it's always just been extra cash."

"How much did you get from your last gig?" Owen asked leaning forward on his elbows putting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"About £300, without tips. I got more in London, mainly because I could earn as much in tips. Not bad for just over an hour's work." Ianto said.

Owen looked impressed. "Not bad tea boy."

Ianto just shrugged.

"Seriously Ianto, would you sing at my wedding?" Gwen asked.

"If you and Rhys want me to and the world isn't ending of course." Ianto said jokingly.

"Do you have any recordings I could use to convince him?" Gwen asked nearly vibrating with thinly veiled joy.

"There should be a DVD in there," he said pointing to the boxes, "of one of my sets while I was in London." Ianto said moving to check through the boxes.

He pulled out a none descript DVD case with a single disk in. Simply written on the disk front in loopy writing was October 27th, he put the disk on. A shaky picture appeared.

"So here we are at Ianto's first little concert, we're having drinks and chilling as Ianto is probably shitting kittens. What do you think Jenn?" A woman asked.

"He'll be fine Robyn, you know Ianto, anyway I just want to hear him. But the others can't be here so, hope this is good for y'all to enjoy later." The one on the screen said waving at the lens.

Behind her the lights dimmed and a spot light illuminated a slightly younger looking Ianto, wearing a t-shirt with some sort of logo on, ripped jeans, a studded belt and boots.

"Show time, enjoy all." The woman behind the camera said as the picture zoomed in to Ianto on stage.

"Well, good evening everyone, you all enjoying yourselves?" Ianto's welsh vowels were amplified and Jack smiled coyly.

A cheer filled the conference room even from the low volume.

"Good, that's what I like to hear, now for anyone that cares, my name is Ianto, I don't expect you to pronounce it properly but I am used to people butchering my name. Anyway, let's get started."

"I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of 69

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Joey got married  
Shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you yeah

Standin' on your Mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
Back in the summer of 69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no,yeah

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your Mama's porch  
You told me that it'd last forever  
Oh when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life, oh yeah  
Back in the summer of 69,uh-huh  
It was the summer of 69,o yeah, me n my baby in 69  
It was the summer, the summer, summer of 69"

A loud round of applause sounded through the conference room. "Thank you, nice to be appreciated. Now since this is my debut I'm only doing two more songs, but if you like listening to me then please do mention it to the bar staff and mangers, then they may actually invite me back. But let's keep going tonight shall we."

"Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris or Rome...  
but I wanna go home  
...uhm Home  
may be surrounded by  
a million people I  
still feel all alone  
just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters  
that I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane, another sunny place,  
I'm lucky I know  
but I wanna go home  
I got to go home

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me...

Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
in either Paris or Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
still feel alone  
Let me go home  
I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
baby I'm done  
I gotta go home

Let me go home  
it'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home"

The cheers were nearly deafening and even the team was applauding quietly, Ianto blushed slightly and rubbed the side of his head.

"Well now, we're on my last song tonight, so this is a request from my dear friends Robyn and Jenna sat over there filming me, don't think I can't see you. But anyway this is for you two."

"You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts."

"Thank you, I've been Ianto, thank you for listening to me tonight. Have a few drinks and have a good night, remember to drink responsibly because I for one am not dragging anyone home. Goodnight."

The film went black. "That was probably the strangest night I've had." Ianto commented.

"Why's that?" Tosh asked taking the disk and putting it back in the case.

"Between me, Jenna and Robyn we ended up off our faces and face down in some woman's bed. Don't ask. All I remember is she smelled like coconut." Ianto commented.

Owen cackled into his hand. "You were in bed with 3 women and you didn't remember it?" he asked laughing.

"Oh no I remember, I just don't want to talk about it." He smirked eyebrow raised.

"Well Ianto Jones, I think you're almost as sexual promiscuous as I am." Jack laughed.

Tosh and Owen watched as Jack slunk up behind Ianto and his hands slowly slid round him, wrapping round him like some sort of human scarf.

Ianto leant back into him. He didn't say anything about it as he spoke to Gwen about the wedding photos.

"Well guys, why don't you head home, I'll call if anything happens." Jack said it was more a statement than a question.

Tosh gave Ianto a hug as Gwen and Owen headed for the door. "You need anything, anything at all, someone to talk to, anything, you call me okay?" She asked.

"I will, but I think I'll be okay Tosh, I have Jack after all." Ianto assured her giving her a tight squeeze.

"I know Ianto." She replied squeezing him back.

Jack and Ianto watched them out. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him into his side. He loved how the younger man fit perfectly against his body.

"Want to order a DVD?" Jack asked. They knew the kid at the local blockbuster and she was happy to deliver to them at all hours of the day or night.

"I brought one from home that I haven't got round to watching yet. I have the box set of 24 if you want to watch it." Ianto offered.

"Sounds good to me, I can order take out and we can try and have a quiet night."

"I hope so too. But you do know where we live don't you?" Ianto teased.

"Cardiff, I know I've been living here for about 100 years." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"The likelihood of a quiet night after all the silence we've had is next to impossible; I'm surprised nothing's tried to invade Talbot while we've been dealing with all of this. Either that or you have been severely neglecting our job and let aliens take over all of north Wales. I am not filling in the paperwork for that. You do not pay me enough." Ianto joked slipping his arms over Jack's shoulders and just hugging him.

"Yeah but none of that would have mattered, you're so much more important." Jack replied lightly wrapping his arms around Ianto's upper back.

"Needs of the many Jack, we save the world, that should take precedence. I knew you'd find me. You wouldn't leave me with that maniac and I believe that." Ianto told him looking at him.

Jack slowly moved forward and their lips connected in a gentle kiss. Their mouths moving in tandem and Jack raised a hand to gently clasp the back of Ianto's neck caressing the nape and toying with the short hairs. The hold wasn't controlling, just resting their giving them a further physical connection.

Jack shifted them to the in the main hub and gently pulled Ianto down to sit next to him, Jack's other hand moving to lightly caress Ianto's cheek in a feather like touch.

Jack slowly pulled back, but kept caressing Ianto's face, memorising the feel of the soft skin and the contours.

"You want to order dinner and I'll find my DVD's?" Ianto asked looking deep into Jack's eyes.

"Sure, what do you want?" Jack asked pulling back slightly further.

"Curry." Ianto replied instantly.

"Alright, what type?"

"I'll have a vegetarian korma thanks Jack." Ianto said giving Jack a light peck as he got up to go scower through the hub.

Ianto went down to the bedroom, his other stuff had obviously been moved down at some point while he was being held.

He shuffled through everything and pulled out the DVD's, still in their cellophane and picked them up and heading back to the main hub. He noticed how silent it was. That had never really bothered him. What did bother him now was the large amount of spaces; darkened halls that he knew so well, suddenly felt rather intimidating and he shook himself slightly.

"I'm being stupid, he isn't here, I'm fine, Jack's upstairs it's fine." Ianto muttered to himself speeding up his pace ever so slightly. His feet clattered on the steps as he hurried up to the main hub, he really felt stupid but then fear was unfounded and often stupid.

"Hey you alright, you look a bit rattled." Jack asked, phone pressed to his ear. Obviously the place was busy right now.

"Just a bit freaked being down there on my own. It's nothing, really." Ianto said brushing it off.

Jack came to stand next to him and lightly placed his free hand on the back of Ianto's neck, rubbing in understanding. "Hey, you're bound to freak out about some things, we'll get over it. I'm right here and I'm going to do what I can to help." Jack assured him playing with the hairs on the nape of Ianto's neck.

"I know, thank you Jack." Ianto said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me Ianto." Jack said quietly kissing his cheek before turning his attention to the phone and placing the delivery to be brought to the visitors centre upstairs.

"But I'm going to anyway Jack, because I mean that." Ianto replied just as quietly.

Jack hung up the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table wrapping his other hand round Ianto and doing a very good impression of an ivy plant latching onto Ianto wherever he could.

"You're clingy." Ianto giggle lightly.

"You have not seen clingy. On a planet in the 48th century there were these aliens with about 14 tentacles, they are clingy, but the stimulation is so pleasurable." Jack said with that almost unbelievable tone.

"Now I really hope that one of those doesn't come through the rift, or I'm not going to be able to get that image out of my head." Ianto replied leaning into the comfortable touch.

"Hopefully not, cos they can't have you. They get a bit possessive." Jack said.

"Well I tell you now, you sprout tentacles and you are not getting any till your normal again."

"Aww, spoil all my dreams why don't you." Jack pouted.

Ianto giggled slightly. "You'll get over it Jack." He said slightly patronizingly.

"Sure I will, want to come up with me to wait or will you be alright here?" Jack asked.

"I'll come up; last thing I want right now is a nervous breakdown." Ianto replied taking Jacks hand as they headed up to the tourist office to enjoy their evening.

* * *

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Hey all, me again. ^_^ Just wanted to give a special thanks to LadyAnalyn for dutifully reviewing on every chapter and leaving nice little bits of feed back it's much appreciated. I'd like to tank everyone else who has reviewed as well it's nice to know people like my fic. So thanks everyone, but seems no one wants to enter my vid contest so I'll come up with something else. Anyway thanks all. Plus just wanted to say sorry for all the delays, but I'm rewatching torchwood to rekindle my love so hopefully I'll keep writing in the New Year. Also I had a comment about the eclectic songs and I just want to say that they are all songs I have on my mp4 player. So they are some of my favorite songs ^_^

Chapter 15

Ianto's eyes opened slowly, not able to make out much in the light and his mouth hurt, but that had been from burning his tongue on his curry and coffee last night. He'd been enjoying it slightly too much and hadn't let it cool properly, which left him with slightly sore lips and a burnt tongue. Oh well not like it wouldn't clear up in a day or so. Till then it was just slightly annoying.

He felt light puffs of air against his neck and turned to look at Jack's sleeping face. He always looked younger in Ianto's opinion. Like time had yet to catch up with him and he actually didn't have the weight of the world and the future on his weary shoulders. Ianto selfishly wished he could see Jack like this more often, but while he was awake that was mostly a pipe dream.

But Ianto decided to enjoy it while he could, he turned over to look at jack sliding a hand over his waist and hugging him close breathing in the completely erotic scent.

Jack let out a hum. "You are a snuggler Ianto Jones." Jack said his voice thick with sleep as he pried his eyes open and Ianto looked deep into the sea of blue and smiled slightly.

"Well with someone as cuddly as you, how can I not be?" Ianto asked his own voice rough.

Jack trailed a hand over Ianto's face and gave him a light kiss. "Are you telling me I've gained weight?" Jack asked one eye brow raised.

"No chance Captain, but you are tactile so yes I like to cuddle." Ianto replied. Laying his head on Jack's chest.

"You're too gorgeous not to cuddle, but I do like contact so I'll concede this one." Jack said. "Come on, time to get up, don't know when the others will be in."

"About 9 or in Owen's case 10." Ianto replied. "It's 6:30 we have time."

"Well they have been a bit worried about you so they might be in early." Jack pointed out.

"I'll be alright, just try not to leave me on my own down here it's kind of scary, I'll get over it, but for now, can you indulge me?"

"As much as you need, I'm right here, so's the rest of the team, we all want you to be better, to be okay and I'll personally do what I can to guarantee it."

"Well I appreciate it. But it makes me feel like a frightened child hiding under a safety blanket." Ianto commented hand resting against Jack's chest right beside his head.

"Well if I make you feel safe, then by all means, indulge; no one will think any less of you for it."

"Easy for you to say. I don't get it Jack, how can a single man, a normal human, terrify me so much, hold so much power over my life?"

"Because humans are unpredictable, that man killed your best friend, stalked you….raped you. He did have a measure of control from your fear. But he isn't in control now and I promise if it's the only worth while thing I do in your lifetime, I will make sure he stays behind bars." Jack promised threading his hands through Ianto's hair and taking a deep breath, smelling the Welshman's shampoo and enjoying the sense of calm that washed over him.

"The simplest things can shake you to the core, but the bad and horrible things I've seen, I've lived through and this is by far one of the hardest to deal with. Because it's you, my brilliant Ianto." Jack said lightly kissing his cheek and Ianto turned lightly catching Jack's lips and enjoying the delicate kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Funny I've been asking myself the same thing." Jack replied. He stood up slowly and stretched and felt his spine popping loudly and Ianto gave a small snort.

"What?" Jack asked with a wry smile.

"You can harmonize that so well." Ianto laughed he felt a bit lighter, a new day and the pains of his experience were already starting to dull, although he didn't want to think on it to much.

"Lot's of practice." Jack said in a psudomodest fashion. "Come on, let's get showered and ready for a busy day of saving the planet and diverting every call we can."

"One day Jack, you will learn to deflect calls yourself." Ianto replied taking Jack's proffered hand and pulling himself up.

* * *

The showers were freezing, the tiles felt colder than usual beneath Ianto's bare feet as he followed Jack into the shower as the steam started billowing out and warming the walls. He wasn't really nervous about being anywhere near Jack, or at least not naked, but he was afraid of what his body would do. After all memories weren't something that could really be controlled but he really didn't want to freak out on Jack, he appreciated everything he'd done, everything he was doing, he just didn't know what would happen if things started to get hot and heavy. But then with Jack around that was bound to happen at some point. He stepped under the spray and let the water soak him and warm his chilled limbs.

Jack wrapped an arm round his waist and put his head on Ianto's shoulder. His hand was rubbing gentle circles on Ianto's slightly tense stomach and Ianto felt Jacks erect cock poking him. He tensed slightly, but didn't want to say anything; he wanted to see what would happen.

Jack it seemed wasn't going to do much of anything; he let his hands trace Ianto's body in an admirable touch, sliding over his slightly prominent ribs. "You need to eat more." Jack said lightly his lips against Ianto's neck. His hands also slid lower and Ianto forced himself not to flinch, although he did tense ever so slightly as he felt Jack's fingers slid across his arse. Fingers resting on his hips and just staying put as if to reassure him that it wasn't about anything other than comfort.

"I'm sorry." Ianto found himself saying as the water sluiced over his body and the small whispered remark was almost drowned out by the pounding of water on the tiles.

"What for?" Jack asked, not quite as quietly but still in a rather hushed tone.

Ianto shrugged, he didn't know what to say.

"Because right now, let me tell you, you are one of the bravest people I know Ianto Jones. It's so easy to fall apart. So easy to just lie around and not face anything. You are at least trying to and to be quite frank, I'm not sure what I'd do if you just wanted to lay down and hide." Jack said, his tone was quiet and almost awe struck.

"I can't just lie down and let it consume me, or I don't think I'd want to get up again. I don't want to live like that, fall apart and struggle to pull myself back together. I have too much to do to just lie down." Ianto replied just as quietly.

"Well I am so glad that you think that, it's amazing, you've been in my life for such a short time and you already consume it." Jack said kissing the back of Ianto's neck ever so gently and Ianto let out a delicate sigh of pleasure.

Ianto felt Jack's fingers drumming the flesh on his hip bones and it was almost soothing, the constant contact and knowing where Jack's hands were. He felt Jack breath in his shampoo as they washed and he tensed when Jack's hand skirted down the crack of his arse. "Easy." Jack whispered in his ear as his fingers brushed lightly across Ianto's entrance and Ianto forced himself to relax at the touch. "See, not scary, I'm not going to do anything." Jack said wrapping his free arm round Ianto's chest and lightly caressing his nipple.

Ianto felt his body relax, this was Jack, sensual, sexual and absolutely wonderful. "There we go, nice and relaxed. So much better." Jack said lightly his hand stopped tracing Ianto's hole and reached to turn off the water and the sudden varying drips was oddly comforting.

Jack stepped out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist tightly. Before collecting another towel and holding it open as Ianto stepped gratefully into it, Jack wrapped it tight round him and gently rubbed away the moisture on his skin, taking extra care to dry Ianto's hair and gave him a delicate little kiss when he'd finished.

Ianto paused for a moment and reached for Jack's towel, intent to repay the little favor, but Jack gently took his hands and shook his head. "I like taking care of you for a change." He said gently.

"Why's that?" Ianto asked as Jack quickly dried himself off and pulled Ianto over to the bench where their clothes were. Handing Ianto a pair of underwear and pulling on his own before he answered.

"Because it's been so long since I've really been able to. I'm not sure why but it always makes me feel more important, that someone depends on me. That you are at least starting to depend on me. Makes me feel like I'm slightly more that the immortal captain Jack Harkness, leader of torchwood." Jack replied helping Ianto don his shirt and buttoning it for him. Ianto just let him, it was kind of nice to get that sort of attention, as long as he didn't think about the reason for needing it all he was fine.

Both of them neatly dressed for another day of protecting the world and fighting aliens, Jack took Ianto's hand in his larger one and intertwined their fingers pulling Ianto along beside him, there was about an inch difference in their height but Jack still took much larger strides than Ianto.

Once up in the main portion of the hub Ianto wandered over to the coffee machine, mainly to do his job but another was to at least try to keep himself occupied as they waited for the rest of the team. He poured himself and Jack a cup of very strong black coffee. It was sometimes the only thing that made him feel even remotely human some mornings and handed Jack his blue and white striped mug, sipping from his own red one, which had been a gift from Owen on his last birthday.

The proximity alarm wailed and Ianto winced as it shattered the former silence and the large cog door rolled back slowly and Owen strolled in. Ianto raised a brow in surprise, usually Owen was the last in and bitching and moaning about it to anyone in range.

"Owen, managed to drag yourself out of bed then?" Jack asked in a loud voice.

"Thought maybe I should come in and earn my money, come on Ianto." Owen said.

"What, why?" Ianto asked confused as Owen headed for the autopsy bay.

"Wanted to check you over this morning and thought you'd prefer it to be done without an audience." Owen replied with nary a hint of anything resembling sarcasm.

"But you checked me over yesterday." Ianto said a little nervously. He hoped they didn't notice.

"I just want to make sure all the drugs are out of your system and make sure nothings getting infected, promise it won't take long." Owen said in a patient manner.

"Think some of them could hang about?" Jack asked.

"Possibly, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Owen said. "Come on mate, 10 minutes, I promise." Owen assured him, as he stood in front of Ianto.

Ianto's hand touched the deep teeth impressions on his neck and he visibly winced, Owen gently moved his hand away and took his coffee cup. Owen moved and lightly laid his own hand over the mutilated flesh and Ianto whimpered even though he'd barely put any pressure on it. Ianto wondered just how tired and preoccupied he'd been if he was only really feeling the intense pain in his neck now.

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up and I'll get you some pain killers." Owen said lightly taking Ianto's arm and directing him to the autopsy bay, Jack hot on their heels hands pushing Ianto slightly where they rested on his upper back. He wasn't about to try and leave because that pain killer was too much of a temptation.

"Up you get." Owen said pointing to the gurney and Ianto carefully hopped up onto it wincing slightly as it jarred him quite painful, after all metal wasn't known to give under weight, which was a good thing really.

Owen had Ianto tilt his head and ever so carefully he ran an alcohol swab over the inflamed and swollen flesh. "When some of the swelling goes down I'll be able to stitch some of the deeper parts closed, I'll give you something so it won't scar." Owen said almost conversationally as his glove covered fingers pinched the flesh slightly and Ianto hissed. "Sorry just checking it's not getting infected, I'll cover it for now but you'll need to take it off before you go to sleep, give it some air so it starts healing, we'll do that for about the next week and see how it's doing alright?" it wasn't so much a question, more of a statement phrased like a question, Owen was good at those.

Ianto didn't comment, just held as still as he could, flinching occasionally from an unexpected touch, with his head turned how it was he couldn't see Owen's hands and it was making him a little jumpy all truth be told.

Owen pressed a large wad of gauze on Ianto's neck taping it down carefully. He gently tilted Ianto's head back and reached for the scanner checking the bruising on Ianto's neck. "The bruising should come up in the next day or so, it's going to hurt, but I'm afraid all I can do is give you some more pain killers, swallowing and talking are going to hurt though." He got Ianto to put his head back up and collected a syringe. "Quick blood sample and then I'll give you a shot of pain killers." Owen said keeping up a running commentary of what he was doing. He rolled up the sleeve of Ianto's suit jacket and unbuttoned his cufflink rolling the shirt sleeve up to join it, tying a rubber tourniquet round Ianto's bicep and flicking lightly to find the veil, drawing out a small vial of blood quickly and professionally.

"Now no playing stoic, if it wears off and you need more come see me, I mean it Ianto." Owen said pointing a finger at him as he loaded up a new syringe with a strong pain killer. "It'll probably make you slightly disorientated, so no going off alone for now, yeah." He said injecting it into the same vein just as quickly and removing the needle taping a small cotton ball to Ianto's inner arm and rolling his shirt sleeve and jacket back into place. "There all done." He said handing Ianto a lollypop which Ianto took with a slight grin.

"Hey, where's mine?" Jack asked pouting.

"When I have to patch you up again you can have one, but considering you don't usually do things by half then I suspect it'll be a while before you do." Owen said helping Ianto down off the table so he wouldn't jar himself to much. "Guess you've had other things on your mind besides the pain or you probably would have been screaming for pain killers all night."

"Been rather jumpy to be honest." Ianto admitted.

"I'm hardly surprised." Owen commented as Jack came down and gently slipped his arm round Ianto's shoulder and pulled him to his side to give a silent show of support.

"I just want you to take it easy for a few days and then we'll take it from there." Owen said putting the vial of blood aside for testing.

Ianto just nodded, it was pointless to fight both Owen and Jack and probably Gwen and Tosh when they were told as well. He let Jack take him back up to the main part of the hub and he went to make Owen a nice cup of coffee. He could already feel the aches numbing, he wasn't sure if that was the painkillers or the fact that he wasn't being poked and prodded but it felt much better.

He filled Owen's green mug and added the appropriate amount of milk and sugar before carrying the mug and sliding it onto Owen's desk ready for when the doctor came up from the autopsy bay.

"Thanks mate." Owen called seeing the steaming mug on his desk and racing up the stairs to get a mouthful of the delicious nectar. He let out a joyful moan and Jack laughed. "Shut up." Owen said around the lip of his mug.

Ianto decided he'd sit on the couch and rest, as he could let the pain fade, then maybe he'd see what he was up to, he just knew he wouldn't want to be alone. He didn't think he could cope wandering alone in the dank musty tunnels that he'd known and found comfort in for so long.

Jack watched him silently making sure he wasn't about to fall over or something. Ianto looked alright generally, slightly pale and bruised. The gauze wasn't much whiter than the skin it was stuck to and that worried him and he looked at Owen, who nodded that he was alright. He nodded towards Jack's office.

Jack waved him up and went over to Ianto, "I just need a word with Owen about something alright."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere." Ianto assured he felt like he was floating, that painkiller was really doing something; he hadn't realized how much he must have been hurting to get this amount of relief.

Jack lightly caressed the side of his face and kissed his cheek gently before following Owen who closed the door behind him so they could have a little privacy.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked.

"He's a little bit shocky still, but that's not a surprise, the bite doesn't look infected, but I'll keep an eye on it, the only thing I'll suggest is to try and get him out for a little bit a day, mainly a psychological reason so he doesn't completely close himself off, maybe take him out for some lunch or something, but if he gets jumpy or anxious I'd suggest taking him somewhere remote and quiet to calm down." Owen relayed.

"So take him out, but keep him quiet and calm." Jack questioned.

"Pretty much, give him about a week and if he gets worse I suggest taking him to a qualified psychologist, I can talk to him if he wants an ear but I'm not qualified if he needs more detailed help." Owen said looking a little helpless and out of his depth.

"I'll keep an eye on him and if he needs extra help, I'll get him it." Jack said. "I appreciate everything your doing Owen, thanks." Jack said clapping the other man on the shoulder.

"Anything else Captain?" Owen asked without any of his usual sarcasm.

"No, thanks Owen." Jack replied opening the door to his office and stepping back out into the hub just as the alarm went off and the door rolled back. Revealing Tosh dressed for another day of alien hunting.

She smiled up at Jack and noticed Ianto who looked like he was napping on the couch; he certainly looked less than awake. She didn't say anything just took off her coat and hung it over the back of her chair sitting and beginning her algorithms. Rereading her work and trying in earnest.

Ianto's eyes opened, just barely, he seemed to have problems keeping them open, but Owen wasn't worried so Jack didn't think it was something to worry about, he just went to sit with the welsh man and keep him company. They had a long way to go but Jack was going to stay at his side throughout it all.

* * *

TBC – will continue soon, thanks for reading and please review ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

I am so happy I have hit 90 reviews, I would love to get 100 but thanks to everyone who has reviewed and those who keep reviewing it's so reassuring that people are staying with me even with my sporadic posting. Here's the new chapter for all you lovely people ^_^

Also a little disclaimer (although all the usual apply) I do not own yes man or torchwood, they are owned by the respective companies and organisations, I am but a single girl who works on a checkout in a supermarket, so don't sue me, trust me it isn't worth it.

* * *

**Stalked chapter 16**

The day had progressed without much incident; there had been a couple of weevil sightings and a large egg like object had landed just outside Cardiff, which Tosh and Ianto were cross referencing. So far they hadn't worked out exactly what it was, but they did know what the metal was which gave them a basis to work from. Jack had kept an eye on Ianto throughout the day, the young man hadn't spent nearly as much time in the archives as usual but he wasn't surprised he was actually kind of glad because then he didn't have to invade Ianto's little realm deep beneath the plas which he took such pride in.

"Alright everyone, call it a day, everything will still be here in the morning." Jack bellowed from his high vantage point, he'd spent the afternoon in the hot house studying some of the plants Owen had been growing; it kept his mind occupied and allowed him a moment to himself, which he wasn't getting. He didn't mind looking after Ianto, quite the opposite, but he just needed a little time to himself to collect his thoughts.

Tosh looked about to dispute the order but Jack fixed her with a look and she nodded silently turning to watch Gwen and Owen pack up for the day. Gwen had been told to find someone to fix Ianto's door since none of them had gotten around to it yet. She had booked an appointment for the following day for someone to come out and actually fit it and the new locks, more than one set with the current state of affairs, but that was alright Jack was certain it wouldn't be to long before Ianto was back to his old self, or at least he hoped it wasn't long before he resembled something like his old self.

However something like that was probably highly unlikely, but Ianto was as safe as he could be here and Jack planned to keep it that way. Owen hung round a minute and waited for the women to leave saying he'd catch up. Before he went over to Ianto and putting a small plastic bottle on the table. "If the pain flares up take 1, if after half an hour it's still prominent then take another, but don't take more than 3." Owen told him.

"Thanks Owen." Ianto said quietly his Welsh accent prominent.

"No problem, call me if you or Jack need anything, promise I'll turn up sober, but possibly not in the best mood." Owen replied with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ianto replied.

"Call me if the worlds ending." Owen called as he jogged towards the door which rolled back to allow him to leave. Leaving Ianto and Jack alone again in the hub with just a dinosaur for company.

Jack smiled to Ianto who looked at him with a small smile of his own. "So, want to go out to eat?" Jack asked. They hadn't been able to go out to get some dinner but Jack was determined to get him out of the hub at least once a day.

"What do you suggest?" Ianto asked intrigued.

"Well how about we go pick up some fish and chips and relax in your room? I'll programme the alarm to go to my wrist strap." Jack offered.

Jack noticed Ianto's slightly dubious look. "Honestly you'll be fine." Jack said getting his coat and grabbing Ianto's as well holding out to the younger man who took it slowly.

"Promise." Jack said holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers with impatience as he waited for Ianto put on his coat and take it slowly.

Jack quickly tapped a few buttons on his wrist strap and it let out a small beep informing him it had been done as they walked towards the invisible lift. Ianto wasn't so keen and was almost dragging his heels.

"Come on, little bit of fresh air or you're going to start looking completely white." Jack teased, Ianto was pale and he hoped a little fresh air would put some colour back in those sweet cheeks.

Ianto looked at the lift as if worried it would attack him or something. "Come on Ifan, let's go." Jack said with a teasing smile.

"Okay Ifan is a new one." Ianto said stepping slowly onto the slab and trying not to jump as Jack wrapped his hands round his waist.

"Well, Ianto is a pet version of Ifan, is it not?" Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes and neither seem to be easy to pronounce unless your welsh." Ianto retorted.

"Aww feel sorry for those of us who have the normal vowels and can't pronounce all your welsh words with their multiple L's." Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Yes you need to learn to wrap your tongue around them."

"I know what I'd wrap my tongue around." Jack replied with a leer and a raised brow and Ianto responded with a vaguely disinterested look.

"Love to see if you can actually do that to yourself, I had no clue you were that flexible sir, since usually you're about as pliant as a 2x4."

"I am too flexible." Jack protested and barely avoided falling off the slab trying to demonstrate his so called flexibility.

"Of course you are Jack." Ianto replied with a distinctly amused tone.

Jack didn't dignify it with a response of his own as the slab slid up into place and they were jolted slightly. Jack jumped off the slab and held his hand out to Ianto, smiling brightly at seeing the other man in the light of dusk, the warm reds and gold's making Ianto look somewhat ethereal and Jack silently decided he was so lucky to have this man in his life.

Ianto took his hand and Jack curled his fingers round Ianto's hand and coaxed him out onto the plas. Ianto stuck to Jack's side and the captain hoped it was something the Welshman would get over with some help, he liked the independent Ianto who had greeted him when he'd gotten back from his ill advised trip.

"See, its fine." Jack encouraged quietly, whispering into Ianto's ear so as not to draw much attention, or not as much as they caused in the first place, a good looking young man in a gorgeous suit and a man in period military, always got a few looks but no one lingered, after all people were a little eccentric and he believed a lot of people probably thought that of him, at the moment he didn't care though.

"Just don't go running off." Ianto replied his voice only slightly shaky and his fingers trembled ever so slightly against the back of Jack's hand and he was sure it was mostly the anxiety, rather than fear. But even knowing the man who killed your best friend and raped you was never coming back it was probably still terrifying for him.

"Promise." Jack replied.

Ianto just leant into him slightly, his shoulder bumping constantly against Jack's the contact seemed to calm him slightly further. They headed for a little chip shop that was usually quiet and Jack thought it would be perfect for them. It was relatively quiet for the time of day and Jack was glad of that, it made it a bit easier, there were professional types on their way home to partners, kids and pets, cups of tea and food, with bad TV and even worse news. But he did kind of envy them occasionally, but he wouldn't change what he had.

He pushed open the door and the small bell tingled invitingly as they stepped into the small shop. There was a small restaurant attached to the back of the store but Jack thought that may be too much for Ianto right now.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The young woman behind the counter asked, she had bright red hair and large hazel eyes and she looked like she was a student and was probably just doing the job to earn a bit of extra cash.

"2 fish and chips, wrapped please." Jack replied with a smile. She smiled back and Jack subtly wrapped an arm round Ianto's shoulder, pulling the younger man flush against his side and he liked how they fit together so well, despite how close they were in height. She bustled about getting their chips and wrapping them in grease paper and then newspaper and wrapping 2 huge haddock up as well before sliding them into a cheap plastic bag, Jack gave her a £20 note and told her to keep the change as he grabbed the handles of the bag and steered Ianto back outside.

The sun reflected off the water in the bay and Jack smiled, "It's amazing how beautiful everything can be when you look." He said quietly to Ianto.

"It certainly is can we go back now?" Ianto asked, Jack thought he looked a bit pale and decided they could improve gradually, until Ianto was alright outside he wasn't going to take him on a mission unless he had to. He hoped that would help the other acclimate to his new situation.

"Sure, come on, we'll have a nice sit down meal in the hub, not that that's much of a change from usual." Jack commented as they headed back across the plas. He would have used the tourist centre entrance if Ianto didn't look quite so pale, maybe he needed more sun, although in Wales that was pushing it a bit.

"Not really, but it's familiar." Ianto replied as they strolled back across the plas, "I just wish I could go home, I think I'm beginning to forget what it looks like."

"Well I'll make sure the door gets fully fixed tomorrow, then we can take over some security systems for you and we can stay at yours tomorrow night, how does that sound?" Jack asked watching a small child run to catch up to his mother who was laughing at what he'd been doing, playing with the water from the tower.

"Sounds good to me." Ianto replied.

* * *

The pair lay curled together on the large bed, limbs twined together and Ianto's head resting on Jack's ever beating heart as they watched a small TV which Ianto had dug out of the archives and watched a DVD. A comedy film, 'yes man' if Jack wasn't mistaken, where a man says yes to everything and it makes his life all the better.

"Sounds like a good idea that." Jack commented to Ianto who was starting to drift into that warm safe place between wakefulness and sleep.

"What does?" Ianto asked his eyes opening like slits to look up at Jack questioningly.

"Saying yes to everything." Jack replied.

"But would you want to say yes to me if I asked you to sort the archives by my standards, of Tosh asking you to explain time travel, or telling Gwen about the people you've loved in your long life?" Ianto asked and Jack thought about it, if it was anywhere other than torchwood that would be a good idea, but as it was it was best to leave things as they were.

"Guess you're right." Jack replied.

"Of course I am, you dare to insinuate otherwise?"

"Nope. I know better." Jack said with a wry smile.

"Good, now watch the movie." Ianto said pointing at the screen and settling back down.

The moment was perfect, and obviously that wouldn't last and it didn't. Jack cursed when his wrist strap let out its alarm. "Damn it." He said sitting up, Ianto joining him, they were just glad they hadn't gotten changed for bed yet.

They left the film playing and ran up towards the main centre of the hub where the alarms were blaring. Jack tapped the keys to bring up the details.

"What have we got?" Ianto asked, leaning over Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked behind him, "looks like something's fallen through, but it's not showing any life signs so I think it's probably not intelligent. But we need to go out and contain it." Jack replied reaching for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ianto asked.

"Owen, he's first call tonight, think you can stay here and coordinate with us and call in the others if we have a problem?"

"Sure, I have done this before Jack." Ianto replied with the barest smirk.

"I know." Jack replied reaching to run a hand through Ianto's hair as Owen picked up.

"Owen, nice to hear your lovely voice again, something came through the rift and you are lucky enough to be my backup tonight." Jack said with that pompous tone he pulled off so well.

Ianto didn't need to hear the response, he could just imagine Owens grumbling annoyed tone, complaining that work was once again cutting into his pulling or sleeping time.

"I'll pick you up from there." Jack said placing the phone back on its cradle and he turned, giving Ianto a quick kiss. "Keep an eye on us from here, we hopefully shouldn't be too long, then we can put whatever it is in lock down and get a good start on it in the morning." Jack said grabbing his coat and shrugging it on, dashing out to the garage and Ianto, just stood, watching him run around like the hero he was. He shook his head and sat down at Tosh's work station, bringing up the tracking system from the SUV and the location of the spike.

He opened the communication channel to Jack. Just to be prepared.

"Hello Ianto." Jack sing songed down the line through his blue tooth. "Miss me already?"

"Just setting up in case." Ianto replied tapping a couple of keys to track the energy spikes.

"Good thing you do." Jack replied and Ianto heard the breaks squealing down the line. Jack really needed to stop doing that, he was getting annoyed at having to get the brakes replaced. The guy at the supply store always looked at him oddly when he said he needed new ones. But not nearly as much as the guy he bought the tyres off.

"HARKNESS. I DO NOT NEED YOU WAKING UP MY NEIGHBOURS." Owen yelled and Ianto silently thought that Owen was probably more likely to wake his neighbours, even with Jack's more than enthusiastic driving style.

"You'll be the one waking them in a minute Owen, so get in and buckle up." Jack instructed. Ianto heard a huff and the door of the car slam. Then he heard Jack gun the engine and no doubt skid away as if he'd just stolen something.

"About 30 miles outside of Cardiff Jack." Ianto said, patching the coordinates as best he could, through to the SUV's sat nav.

"Great, shouldn't take too long hopefully, then we can get back to that film." Jack replied and Ianto could almost see Jack's smirk at the thought of cuddling in bed with a distraction.

* * *

Ianto looked up as the proximity alarm rang loudly in the sub terranian hub. Jack and Owen were struggling with a large containment box, Ianto got up to help them get it to an empty piece of floor within the hub. The box was heavy, about the weight of an adult weevil and the three men dragged the box further into the hub and placed it on the floor. Jack and Owen panting with the exertion.

"So I take it that the anomaly was a bit bigger than you'd anticipated." Ianto said moving to the kitchen to get the two worn out men a cup of coffee or two.

"Just a little," Jack conceded looking at his watch. "Well the girls will be in within an hour, so Owen how about I let you leave earlier tonight?" Jack asked.

"That would make a nice change." Owen replied in his usual snarky tone.

"Well save for end of the world and all the usual you can leave early." Jack said grinning as Ianto handed him a cup of his industrial strength coffee, there was hardly anything else that gave such a good kick first thing in the morning, except sex and that avenue had to be treated with kid gloves right now.

"Cheers mate." Owen said as Ianto gave him his own cup.

"So what is it?" Ianto asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd collect a couple of files for me, because I think I know, I just want to make sure." Jack said taking a long gulp of the bitter liquid.

"Sure, what am I getting?" Ianto asked already moving off to go scower the archives, maybe he could get over this sudden fear he was experiencing.

"Files on Marklenso and keep your com on." Jack said, if Ianto didn't want to ask him to come, he'd accept that, but he wanted to know he could hear if the younger man became overwhelmed.

"Of course sir." Ianto teased, making sure his Bluetooth was turned on and securely in place as he turned to head to the archives and he looked at Jack quickly, giving the smallest of smiles and headed off into the dark recesses of the hub, somewhere he used to be so comfortable.

Jack let out a slight sigh; he knew he wouldn't be fully comfortable till Ianto was once again in his sight.

* * *

TBC

Authors note 2 – so I am going to try and update the next chapter quicker, because I have 5 days off from work I'll try and get the bulk of a new chapter written in that time, but I'd like to thank you all for your patience. ^_^


	18. Chapter 17

**Stalked chapter 17**

I will be working on a few more chapters, I'll do this before surfing the net after work and on my days off, we'll see how long that lasts, also I'm going to try dabbling in a couple of other fic areas, so please do bare with me.

As usual, no beta, so all mistakes are me, all reviews are welcome ^_^.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hub was relatively quiet, just occupied by three men and a pterosaur. Ianto was in the hubs little kitchen, washing the cups that seemed to breed like rabbits on the desks of everyone who worked there, but then again it wasn't such a huge step in logic, they were directly under a rift in time and space after all.

"Ianto, we're about to open this box, want to join us to document it?" Jack asked standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he gazed at the Welshman, who was dressed in jeans in a t-shirt, since it was the middle of the night he hadn't wanted to put on a suit, but it was too cold up here to stay dressed in his thin rumpled shirt.

"Just let me finish washing these and I'll get the clipboard and join you." Ianto replied looking at him over his shoulder.

"Alright." Jack said running a hand across the back of Ianto's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Ianto appreciated all the extra contact, it made him feel less disgusted about what had happened and he felt almost normal, compared to how he felt when Gwen or even Tosh would give him those thinly veiled pitying looks.

He placed the last mug, a horrid purple and pink monstrosity that Gwen had taken a liking to on the draining board and wiped his hands on the dish towel, he walked down into the main section of the hub and proceeded to his desk, opening the top draw, where he kept his more used supplies, notebooks, clipboard, stop watch and even a spare tie, which had come in handy more than once. He picked up a clipboard and placed in a small stack of paper and grabbed a black pen, ever the practical man he was.

"Ready when you are Jack." He said getting in position in between the men, who had moved to either side of the containment box in order to easily lift the lid.

"Alright then Owen, lift together and move the lid over behind the couch." Jack replied. He and Owen tightened their grip on the lid of the box and hefted it, muscles straining as they dumped the lid onto the floor. Ianto had his pen poised over the paper and was waiting to write down what Jack and Owen removed from the box.

"Alright, let's take a good look." Jack said pulling on a pair of very thick gloves, they were mainly a precaution, since he said it really hurt when your eaten alive by some of the things on some pieces of tech, Ianto really didn't want to have to ask his to clarify that remark, he'd just take the immortal mans word on it.

"So firstly we have a Marklenso gun, good thing none of us have 12 fingers or this thing would be very dangerous, that needs to be sealed in the secure armory when we're done please Ianto." Jack said placing the large item, that looked surprisingly like a huge hand held whisk with 12 holes and mini triggers on the coffee table so that Ianto could photograph it to go with the written data for the archives. He marked clearly in block capitals on his page that it needed to be SECURE.

"Next up, we have a Lockli pair of handcuffs, totally benign, just to be logged please Ianto." Jack said slipping them onto the table too.

This went on for about an hour, several smaller items, and a couple of very large items accumulated on the available work space and Ianto was still taking neat and detailed notes.

"Last one." Jack said breathing an audible sigh of relief; he had finally abandoned the gloves, claiming they were cumbersome and uncomfortable. He'd pulled an item out with difficulty and almost dropped it in shock. "THAT NEEDS TO DESTROYED NOW." Jack yelled holding it away from his body. Both Owen and Ianto looked shocked at the outburst.

"What is it Jack?" Owen asked both slightly frightened and intrigued.

"A torture device that should never have been created." Jack replied. Ianto nodded to Jack; if the captain was so against it then it had to be removed right away.

"Let's get it in the incinerator then." Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded and the three men headed down into the darker depths of the hub, the walls sodden and dripping echoing along the corridor, which was almost featureless. Owen noticed only 1 plaque on the wall, declaring proudly 11-2 in muddy brass.

"11-2." He wondered aloud.

"Trust me; if we went through everything it would just confuse you." Ianto replied, opening a very heavy, riveted door. A small circular window had been blacked out and Owen was almost blinded at the sudden spill of fire light.

Jack and Ianto didn't hesitate to enter and Owen quickly followed, he hadn't been down here before, there was never anything down here. A large burner was working away busily. Ianto put on a huge pair of heat resistant gloves and opened the door with a poker, Jack quickly tossed the large item in and Ianto slammed the door shut, it locked with an almost satisfying bang.

"So, crisis over?"Owen asked.

"For now, the rest is mostly harmless, so let's go clean up and we can have a couple of hours to sleep till the girls get in." Jack said watching Ianto yawn widely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack watched Ianto sleep, he found it relaxing, watching the young man's chest rise and fall steadily. He'd convinced the two other men to take the bed, saying he'd had enough sleep and would be fine, which was true, he'd been sleeping a lot more with Ianto wrapped tight in his arms, keeping him safe through the long night hours. He watched the pair lay cuddled together, rather like puppies and he found it endearing. They were snuggled together, Ianto's head was resting comfortably on Owen's stomach, Owen had wrapped his arms around Ianto's knees, his cheek resting against Ianto's toasty warm calves. Jack almost wished he could take a picture, but he didn't dare move in case he woke them up. The pair usually argued, although most of it was bravado and Jack assumed it was a way to release tension, what better way than to have a verbal sparring match with someone who was quick witted and ready with the quick cut down quips.

He watched carefully for any signs that Ianto was having a nightmare, he'd had one but usually it was hard to spot, since he barely moved, he trembled slightly and his breath hitched, other than that it was as if he was sleeping calmly. But so far that seemed to be far away, all the pain of the situation. The people it hurt, it all seemed to be hidden and he was thankful for the moment's reprieve all the parties could have, except himself obviously, but he'd gladly shoulder the pains for now.

He didn't notice any obvious movements from either men and settled down comfortably, smiling as Owen made a funny snuffling sort of snoring noise, it was kind of cute, even though Owen would kill him for saying it, but to Jack it showed that Owen, no matter how much he tried was still human and that was an achievement. It meant that he and the rest of them hadn't been swallowed up by this place yet and were still able to pick at those annoying little niggles humans seem to have, the negative body image and so on.

…………………………………………………………………………

He blinked awake, not realizing he'd fallen asleep, when he heard a slight keeling noise from the younger of the beds occupants and he got onto the bed carefully, trying not to wake Owen. Which proved to be a pointless gesture as the other man blinked awake slowly and turned a glare Jack's way till he'd seen why the other had awoken him, he scooted up next to Jack who was holding Ianto's head against his steady beating heart and making small hushing noises and running his fingers through slightly sweaty hair.

"Is he okay?" Owen asked in barely a whisper.

"Nightmare, not sure what of yet, he gets them occasionally, don't know if it's an old pain or a new one." Jack said looking at Owen as he calmed the Welshman who wrapped an arm around his waist and refused to let go of the death grip he had on Jack's shirt, even in his slumber.

"I don't think I would have noticed if you didn't wake me." Owen said his voice tired.

"No, it took me a while to spot it, he doesn't really let on." Jack agreed.

Owen watched with interest as Jack carefully folded Ianto into his arms, their bodies flush together and Jack making none descript cooing noises to calm the troubled mind of their colleague. The Welshman quickly quietened down and Jack let out a small relieved sigh.

"What time is it?" Owen asked noticing for the first time there was no clock in the room, and it wasn't like he could gauge by the location of the sun underground, but then you really couldn't in Cardiff anyway.

"About 6:30." Jack replied looking briefly at his wrist watch.

"Too early." Owen whined dropping back on the bed.

"Tell me about it, but the girls will be in soon." Jack replied running his fingers across Ianto's shoulders.

"Guess I need to get up then." Owen said, but he made no move to do so, just laid there splayed out like he was making a snow angel.

"Yeah, we should." Jack said, he too made no move to get up, just tightened his grip on the Welshman minutely and kissing his forehead, he could feel the young man stirring and tried not to do anything to wake him.

It was in vain though because Ianto's beautiful blue eyes blinked open slowly and Jack smiled at the sight. Staring into those deep pools that he secretly adored, as much as people thought he adored Gwen, if anyone saw the looks Jack and Ianto exchanged then there would be no doubt who truly owned Jack's heart.

"Hey sleepy head." Jack greeted quietly and Ianto gave him the barest of smiles and Jack basked in its faint glow. Ianto wasted no time lying in bed; instead he pushed himself into a seated position and rubbed at his eyes to clear them of the sleepy haze he was experiencing.

"I'm going to have a shower, then I'll put some coffee on." He said pushing himself from the bed and stretching his long supple body to release all the pains of sleep and get ready for the day.

"Want some company?" Jack said with a faint leer, he could control himself, but the lines slipped out, no matter how careful he was trying to be.

Ianto gave him a look and glanced briefly at Owen before shaking his head and collecting some of his clothes from where he had stored them in the make shift bedroom.

"What was that about?" Owen asked, vaguely confused by the exchange.

"Ianto not wanting to act weak in front of people. He's alright most of the time but at the moment walking through the dark recesses of the hub on his own is getting to him." Jack replied, he knew he could trust Owen with this, the doctor may be a bit of an argumentative child sometimes, but not now and not with this.

"Well, why are you still sat here then?" he asked getting to his own two feet and scratching his cheek which was covered in stubble.

"I'm letting him decide, if he wants company he'll let me know." Jack assured, or at least he hoped Ianto would, he'd seen Ianto slip his blue tooth into his pocket and hoped the younger man would call if he needed him.

"Come on; let's get ready for the day." Jack said throwing an arm round Owen's shoulder and moving to the main section of the hub, to face another day in the life of torchwood.

……………………………………………………………………………………

So, next chapter will hopefully contain some lemon if I can get it right, but I'm getting close to the end now and there will be a sequel, but I don't know when. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
